Riddle's Comeback II Das Trimagische Turnier
by LilienEvans
Summary: FORTSETZUNG Ein neues Schuljahr bricht für Lyn, Emma und Claire an. Auch für Harry kommt unerwartet wieder nach Hogwarts. Dieses Jahr wird das Trimagische Turnier wieder stattfinden, doch wird es diesmal mit rechten Dingen zugehen?
1. Magnolienring 8

Magnolienring 8 

Eine drückende Schwüle lag seit einigen Tagen über den Dächern Little Whingings. Die Luft war schwer und warm und so blieben die meisten Bewohner lieber in ihren netten kleinen Häuschen.

Im Magnolienring 8 aber lag im Garten hinter dem Haus ein elfjähriges Mädchen mit langen schwarzen Haaren. Sie trug ein leichtes limonengrünes Sommerkleid und hatte es sich bäuchlings auf einer Picknickdecke bequem gemacht. Vor ihr auf der Decke lag ein dickes dunkelgrünes Buch, in dessen Seiten das Mädchen offenbar gerade las.

Daran war weiter nichts ungewöhnliches; doch wenn man den Titel des Buches hätte lesen können, so wäre so mancher Nachbar, der über die sauber gestutzten Hecken in den Garten spähte, durchaus überrascht gewesen. Auf dem dunkelgrünen Buchrücken stand nämlich „Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten" zu lesen. Und sollte der gleiche neugierige Zeitgenosse auch noch die Zeilen in dem Buch lesen können, die momentan von den grünen Augen des Mädchens überflogen wurden, so wäre er womöglich auf die Idee gekommen, er habe sich einen ordentlichen Sonnenstich geholt.

Lyn strich sich eine der schwarzen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und blätterte um auf die nächste Seite. „8. Kapitel – Die weltweite Verbreitung des Quidditch" stand dort als dicke Überschrift. Mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn begann das Mädchen zu lesen, was unter der Teilüberschrift „Europa" geschrieben stand:

Quidditch hatte sich im vierzehnten Jahrhundert in Irland recht gut durchgesetzt, wie aus Zacharias Mumps' Schilderung eines Spiels von 1385 hervorgeht: „Eine Mannschaft von Zauberern aus Cork flog zu einem Spiel nach Lancashire hinüber und stieß das örtliche Publikum vor den Kopf, indem es dessen Helden klar und deutlich schlug. Die Iren beherrschten Tricks mit dem Quaffel, die man in Lancashire noch nie gesehen hatte, und mussten in Todesangst aus dem Dorf fliehen, als die Zuschauer ihre Zauberstäbe zückten und die Jagd auf die eröffneten."

„Evy?", erscholl eine Frauenstimme vom Haus her und holte Lyn in die Realität zurück. Sie seufzte entnervt und beschloss trotzig, nicht auf das Rufen ihrer Mutter zu reagieren. Konzentriert las sie weiter:

Verschiedenen Quellen zufolge breitete sich das Spiel Anfang des fünfzehnten Jahrhunderts auch auf andere Teile Europas aus. Wir wissen, dass Norwegen schon früh dem Quidditch verfiel (hatte womöglich Goodwin Kneens Vetter Olaf das Spiel dort eingeführt?), da der Dichter Ingolfr der Jambische bereits um 1400 folgende Zeilen Schrieb:

O Lust der Jagd, wenn ich durch die Lüfte

fahre,

Den Schnatz vor mir und den Wind im

Haare,

Ich komm immer näher, die Menge schreit

auf,

Doch dann kommt ein Klatscher und mein

Geist geht drauf.

Lyn musste unwillkürlich grinsen bei diesem Gedicht. Es klang so unverwechselbar muggel-untypisch, dass sie sich fragte, was wohl ihr Vater zu diesen Zeilen sagen würde. Das erneute „Evy!" ihrer Mutter ignorierend fuhr Lyn fort zu lesen:

Ebenfalls um diese Zeit schrieb der französische Zauberer Malécrit folgende Zeilen in seinem Stück Hélas, j'ai transfiguré mes pieds! (Ach, ich habe meine Füße verwandelt!):

GRENOUILLE: Ich kann heute nicht mit dir zum Markte gehen, Crapaud.

CRAPAUD: Aber Grenouille, ich kann die Kuh nicht alleine tragen.

GRENOUILLE: So wisse denn, Crapaud, dass ich heute morgen der Hüter sein muss. Wer soll den Quaffel aufhalten, wenn nicht ich?

Das war nun auf solch penetrante Art und Weise typisch für die Zauberergesellschaft, dass Lyn nicht anders konnte, als zu lachen. Sie war so darin versunken, sich über das Zitat aus Malécrits Stück zu amüsieren, dass sie zunächst nicht bemerkte, wie ihre Mutter sich ihr näherte.

Erst als Cloe: „Evy, warum antwortest du nicht, wenn ich dich rufe?" fragte, registrierte sie, dass ihre Mutter neben sie getreten war. Das Mädchen sah auf. Cloe Dursley stand mit gerunzelter Stirn da und betrachtete argwöhnisch das Buch in Lyns Händen.

„Was liest du da?", fragte sie, „eines von diesen komischen Büchern?" Mit ‚komischen Büchern' meinte sie Lyns Schulbücher, das wusste das Mädchen.

„Nein", meinte Lyn knapp und klappte „Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten" zu, „das ist kein Schulbuch aus Hogwarts."

Bei der Nennung des Namens zuckte ihre Mutter leicht zusammen. Sie warf einen nervösen Blick über die Hecke in den Garten der Nachbarn.

„Evy, du solltest diesen Namen wirklich nicht laut aussprechen", sagte sie leise und runzelte leicht die Stirn. Lyn blickte sie missmutig an.

„Wieso?", fragte sie, „bei der Hitze ist doch kein einziger Muggel weit und breit zu sehen."

„Evy!", wies ihre Mutter sie mit gedämpfter Stimme zurecht. Gleich darauf entspannten sich ihre Züge allerdings wieder. „Evy. Eigentlich wollte ich dir bescheid sagen, dass Oma und Opa gleich zum Kaffee kommen. Du solltest dich vielleicht noch mal umziehen. Und kämm dir die Haare, Liebes."

Lyn seufzte. Sie stand auf, klemmte sich das Buch unter den Arm und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort an ihrer Mutter vorbei ins Haus.

Drei Wochen saß sie nun schon hier im Magnolienring fest. Drei Wochen, in denen sie sich so sehr wie noch nie zuvor gewünscht hatte, das Haus ihrer Eltern zu verlassen. Deren Einstellung zu Hexen und Zauberern hatte sich um keinen Deut geändert, uns so hatte Lyn, seit sie am Bahnhof King's Cross das Gleis neundreiviertel verlassen hatte noch kein einziges Wort mit ihrem Vater gewechselt. Ihre Hausaufgaben musste sie in ihrem Zimmer erledigen, und selbst dort sah ihre Mutter es nicht gern.

Das Einzige, was sie hier einigermaßen über Wasser hielt, waren die Briefe von Emma und Claire. Obwohl die beiden es mit keinem Wort erwähnten, so wusste Lyn doch, dass ihnen klar war, wie schrecklich sie es hier im Magnolienring fand. Emma schrieb ihr seitenlange Briefe, in denen sie haarklein alles erzählte, was im Fuchsbau geschah, und selbst Claire schien sich anzustrengen, mehr als nur drei Zeilen zu schreiben. Sie beklagte sich meistens darüber, wie schrecklich ihre Mutter doch sei, wie nervig ihr kleiner Bruder, und wie sehr sie sich langweilte. Lyn hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass nicht einmal die Hälfte von Claires Beschwerden der Wahrheit entsprach, und dass ihre Freundin ihr schlicht und einfach das Gefühl geben wollte, dass sie nicht die Einzige war, die eine nervige Familie hatte.

Als Lyn in ihr Zimmer kam, ließ sie sich erst einmal auf ihr Bett fallen. Sie legte „Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten" auf ihren Nachttisch und starrte an die Decke. Auf ihre Großeltern hatte sie überhaupt keine Lust. Opa Vernon und Oma Petunia waren in Bezug auf Magie noch schlimmer als ihre Eltern. Die Vorstellung, nachher mit den vier Erwachsenen an einem Tisch zu sitzen, war alles andere als erfreulich. In Gegenwart ihrer Großeltern kam sich Lyn immer wie eine Schwerverbrecherin vor.

Doch ihr war klar, dass sie sich nicht davor drücken konnte – ihre Mutter war stets krampfhaft darauf bedacht, den Schein einer Familienidylle zu waren. Also tat Lyn, wie ihr geheißen. Sie zog sich um und kämmte sich sogar die Haare.

Wenige Zeit später klingelte es an der Haustür. Mit einem wehmütigen letzten Blick auf Herberts leeren Käfig verließ das Mädchen den Raum.

Der Besuch ihrer Großeltern stellte sich als genauso schrecklich heraus, wie sie befürchtet hatte. Ihre Mutter versuchte die ganze Zeit über zwanghaft ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen, ihr Vater schaufelte tonnenweise Sahnetorte in sich hinein, sodass ihr selbst der Appetit verging, und ihre Großeltern waren darauf bedacht, höflich und unbeschwert auf die Konversationsversuche ihrer Mutter einzugehen, ohne dabei Lyn aus den Augen zu lassen. Diese saß am Tisch und zählte die Minuten, bis sie endlich in ihr Zimmer gehen durfte. Im Hinausgehen hörte sie, wie ihre Oma leise fragte:

„Du lässt sie mit ihren gesamten Schulsachen alleine in ihrem Zimmer, Cloe?"

Lyn ließ die Tür so laut sie konnte ins Schloss fallen und stampfte die Treppe nach oben.

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, stellte sie fest, dass Herbert endlich zurück war. Er sah ziemlich zerzaust aus und ordnete gerade raschelnd sein Gefieder. Auf dem Schreibtisch entdeckte sie zwei Briefe. Erleichtert ließ sie sich auf ihrem Stuhl nieder. Herbert war offenbar sowohl bei Emma als auch bei Claire vorbeigeflogen.

Rasch riss das Mädchen den ersten der beiden Briefe auf. Er war deutlich dünner als der andere, und so vermutete Lyn ganz richtig, dass er von Claire war.

Hi Lyn!

Mach dir nichts draus, dein Dad ist doch selbst schuld, wenn er nicht mit dir spricht. Ich glaube kaum, dass dir das sonderlich abgeht. Ehrlich gesagt wäre ich manchmal echt froh, wenn meine Mum aufhören würde, mit mir zu sprechen! Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie nervtötend es ist, sich ihre Predigten über mein Verhalten anzuhören. Man könnte glatt meinen, ich würde mich nicht benehmen. Aber na ja, Mum hat eben eine etwas seltsame Vorstellung von Benehmen.

Neulich wollte sie mich überreden, eine Brieffreundschaft mit irgend so nem komischen Mädchen anzufangen, die auf ihre alte Schule geht (du weißt schon, Beauxbatons, wo Hagrids Schatzi Schulleiterin ist), aber ich konnte ihr dann doch irgendwie begreiflich machen, dass ich keinen gesteigerten Wert darauf lege, mich mit irgendeiner dahergelaufenen Type, noch dazu auf Französisch, über Haarpflegemittel auszutauschen.

Und sonst, wie läuft es bei dir so? Lass dich von deinem Nilpferd-Dad nicht unterkriegen, okay?

Meld dich bald wieder

Claire

Mit einem Lächeln legte Lyn Claires Brief zur Seite und machte sich daran, den von Emma zu öffnen.

Hallo Lyn!

Vielen Dank für deinen letzten Brief! Ich habe mich wirklich sehr darüber gefreut, besonders über diese Muggel-Postkarte. Es ist wirklich faszinierend, dass sich das Bild darauf kein bisschen bewegt!

Bei uns hier im Fuchsbau ist das totale Chaos ausgebrochen. Sirius und James kommen ja dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts, und du kannst dir vorstellen, was für ein Theater sie daraus machen. Mum will mit ihnen alleine in die Winkelgasse fahren, sobald sie ihre Bücherlisten haben. Sie meint, es wird anstrengend genug, wenn sie sich nur mit ihnen herumschlagen muss, da kann sie sich nicht auch noch um den Rest der Familie kümmern. Ich glaube, Dad hat schon ziemlich Bammel davor. Er weiß wahrscheinlich nicht, wie er es an diesem Tag mit uns anderen Kindern aushalten soll. Na ja, ich denke mal, Oma wird ihm ein wenig helfend unter die Arme greifen.

Fred und George sind in den letzten Tagen ständig hier. Ich glaube, sie decken Sirius und James schon mal ordentlich mit allem ein, was sie außer ihren Schulsachen noch so benötigen. Mum durchsucht jeden Abend das Zimmer von Sirius und James, aber ich glaube, selbst beim Verstecken der Sachen helfen ihnen Fred und George.

Dieses blöde unsichtbare Furzkissen, das sie dir gegeben haben, um es an Harry auszuprobieren, das haben Sirius und James schon mindestens zwanzig Mal mit Dad gemacht. Inzwischen setzt er sich nirgendwo mehr hin, bevor er nicht vorher gründlich die Sitzfläche abgetastet hat.

Ich bin ja mal gespannt, ob Sirius und James auch nach Gryffindor kommen. Ich meine, bis jetzt war unsere gesamte Familie dort, aber es gibt ja hin und wieder auch Ausnahmen. Hoffentlich ist es bei ihnen aber nicht so; wie soll ich denn ein Auge auf die zwei haben, wenn wir nicht im selben Haus sind?

Du weißt doch, dass wir im zweiten Schuljahr unsere Zusatzfächer für das Dritte wählen müssen, nicht wahr? Hast du dir da schon Gedanken gemacht? Ich meine, das ist zwar erst in den Osterferien, aber lieber denke ich zu früh darüber nach, als zu spät. Ich habe mich mit Mum schon mal darüber unterhalten, weißt du, sie hat damals alle Fächer belegt, die man wählen konnte, und musste dann einen Zeitumkehrer benutzen, damit sie an allen Unterrichtsstunden teilnehmen konnte. Die liegen ja teilweise parallel. Und ich habe auch schon darüber nachgedacht, ob ich nicht alles belegen soll. Aber Mum meinte, sie hätte damals nach einem Jahr wieder genügend Fächer abgegeben, damit der Zeitumkehrer überflüssig wurde. Das sei ihr einfach zu stressig gewesen. Ach, und sie hat mir von Wahrsagen abgeraten. Das muss wohl ein ziemlicher Reinfall gewesen sein. Diese Lehrerin, die sie damals hatte, war irgendwie eine ziemlich unfähige Person, und Mum meint, diese ganze Wahrsagerei sei sowieso alles Schwindel. Also streich das am besten von Anfang an.

Na ja, ich denke, wir können uns noch mal in Ruhe darüber unterhalten. Es ist ja schon noch ein bisschen Zeit, bis wir wählen müssen. Jetzt sollten wir uns erst mal auf das nächste Schuljahr konzentrieren.

Ich bin wirklich mal gespannt, wie es wird. Immerhin sind wir jetzt nicht mehr die Jüngsten, da kommen eine ganze Reihe von neuen Schülern dazu. Ich hab meine Eltern mal ausgequetscht, wie es damals in ihrem zweiten Jahr war. Dad hat erzählt, dass damals die Sache mit der Kammer des Schreckens passiert ist, als er, Mum und Harry in der Zweiten waren. Aber ich glaube, du weißt da auch schon ein bisschen was drüber, oder? Na ja, jedenfalls, ich hab sie auch gefragt, wie man denn eigentlich jetzt vom Bahnhof zur Schule kommt. Weil mit den Booten fahren ja nur die Erstklässler. Dad sagte, dass er damals im zweiten Schuljahr gar nicht auf dem herkömmlichen Weg nach Hogwarts gekommen ist. Stell dir vor, er und Harry sind mit dem fliegenden Auto von meinem Großvater zur Schule geflogen! Aber die genaue Geschichte wollte er mir nicht erzählen, ich glaube, Mum hat es ihm verboten. Jedenfalls meinte sie, es gäbe solche Kutschen, die von Hogsmeade nach Hogwarts fahren. Die gleichen, mit denen auch alle Gäste an Harrys und Ginnys Hochzeit nach Hogsmeade gefahren sind. Wir sind ja da nicht mitgefahren, aber diese Kutschen müssen wohl irgendwie immer die älteren Schüler nach Hogwarts bringen.

Na ja, ich glaube, ich muss jetzt auch langsam mal Schluss machen, ich habe Mum versprochen, dass ich ihr helfe, das Abendessen zu machen.

Bis bald!

Emma

Lyn grinste in sich hinein. Es sah Emma ähnlich, dass sie sich jetzt schon den Kopf darüber zerbrach, welche Fächerauswahl sie treffen sollte. Lyn wusste zwar, dass sie in den Osterferien die Fächer für das dritte Schuljahr wählen mussten, aber sie hatte sich eigentlich noch keinerlei Gedanken darüber gemacht.

Mit deutlich besserer Laune als zuvor schob sie Emmas Brief in den Umschlag zurück und legte ihn zusammen mit dem von Claire in die Schublade ihres Schreibtisches, wo sie sämtliche Briefe sammelte.

Gerade wollte sie zu Herbert hinüber gehen, um zu sehen, ob seine Tränke noch ausreichend mit Wasser gefüllt war, als eine weitere Eule zum Fenster hineinschwebte. Sie ließ einen Umschlag auf Lyns Schreibtisch fallen, raschelte kurz bedeutungsschwer mit den Flügeln und flog wieder hinaus. Verwundert griff Lyn nach dem Umschlag. Es war noch ein wenig früh für Post aus Hogwarts, wer also schickte ihr etwas mit einer Posteule?

Sie warf einen Blick auf die Adresse.

Miss Evelyn Dursley

Magnolienring 8

Little Whinging

Surrey

Die Wörter waren mit smaragdgrüner Tinte und in ordentlicher Handschrift geschrieben. Neugierig öffnete das Mädchen den Umschlag und zog den Inhalt heraus.

Sie hielt eine Karte in den Händen, auf der ein silberner Schriftzug schimmerte und sich leicht hin und her bewegte, als schwanke er im Wind. „Einladung" verkündeten die verschlungenen Buchstaben. Rasch klappte Lyn die Karte auf und begann zu lesen:

Liebe Lyn!

Am 31. Juli diesen Jahres feiere ich meinen 30. Geburtstag. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du zu diesem Fest kommen würdest. Gefeiert wird bei mir zu Hause in Hogsmeade.

Bis hoffentlich am 31. Juli

Harry

Unter diesem Text war noch eine handschriftliche Notiz gekritzelt:

Am besten nimmst du den Fahrenden Ritter, um nach Hogsmeade zu kommen. Das ist ein Bus, der ausschließlich Hexen und Zauberer befördert. Strecke einfach die Hand mit dem Zauberstab aus, dann taucht er auf. Aber Vorsicht, lass dich nicht überfahren.

Alles Liebe

Harry

Ohne dass sie es bemerkte, hatte sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen geschlichen. Harry wurde 30. Und er hatte ihr eine Einladung geschickt. Sie würde endlich hier wegkommen!

Guter Laune stellte Lyn die Karte aufgeklappt auf ihren Nachttisch und warf sich auf ihr Bett, um noch ein wenig in „Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten" zu lesen.


	2. Der Fahrende Ritter

Vllt sollt ich noch mal sagen, dass ich die Story keineswegs allein schreib, sondern mit ner Freundin zusammen (hab ja immer n ziemlich schlechtes Gewissen, wenn das alles nur unter meinem Namen läuft ;)) 

Na ja, Harry kommt schon auch noch mal. Es ist nur ziemlich schwer, das gerecht aufzuteilen, weil man ja irgendwie auch n roten Faden haben muss. Da kann man sich die Perspektive nicht immer aussuchen..

Der Fahrende Ritter 

Und Lyn kam schneller aus dem Magnolienring weg, als sie gedacht hatte.

Am nächsten Tag, als sie sich gerade darangesetzt hatte, Emma einen Antwortbrief zu schreiben, klingelte es an der Haustür. Lyn achtete nicht weiter darauf. Erst als sie hörte, wie ihre Mutter die Tür öffnete und sagte: „Ach, guten Tag Mrs. Hammilton! Hallo Sarah!" horchte sie auf. Sarah Hammilton? Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!

Doch offenbar war es wahr, denn sie hörte, wie ihre Mutter weitersprach:

„Kommen Sie doch herein! Im Wohnzimmer steht Tee und Gebäck. Ich werde mal nachsehen, ob Evelyn inzwischen wieder wach ist. Sie wollte einen kleinen Mittagsschlaf machen."

Lyn saß da wie vom Donner gerührt. Sie hörte ihre Mutter die Treppe nach oben kommen und kurz darauf öffnete sich ihre Zimmertür.

„Evy?", sagte Cloe vorsichtig.

„Du hast sie doch nicht etwa eingeladen, oder Mum?", fragte Lyn gerade heraus und starrte ihre Mutter an. Cloe seufzte und ließ sich auf Lyns Bett nieder.

„Weißt du, Evy, ich dachte, weil du doch mit keiner deiner alten Freundinnen mehr Kontakt hast, würdest du dich freuen, Sarah mal wieder zu sehen. Sieh mal, du hast überhaupt keinen Kontakt mehr zu irgendwem hier in der Gegend, seit du auf dieser Schule bist."

„Na und?", erwiderte Lyn, „ich habe Freundinnen, vielen Dank, da musst du nicht als Kupplerin tätig werden!"

„Evy, bitte", seufzte Cloe und sah ihre Tochter flehend an, „sei so lieb und räum die ganzen seltsamen Sachen weg, sodass Sarah sie nicht sieht. Und dann komm runter zum Tee, ja?"

Cloe stand auf und verließ das Zimmer. Wütend starrte Lyn ihr hinterher. Wie konnte ihre Mutter es wagen? Sie war eindeutig aus dem Alter heraus, in dem die Eltern die Freunde ihrer Kinder bestimmten!

Zornig warf sie ihre Feder auf den Schreibtisch und stand auf. Was würde ihr anderes übrig bleiben, als zu tun, worum ihre Mutter sie gebeten hatte? Sie ging zu Herberts Käfig hinüber. Der Kauz hatte den Kopf unter einen Flügel gesteckt und machte gerade ein Nickerchen. Lyn öffnete den Käfig und stupste Herbert leicht an. Ein wenig verschlafen wandte er ihr sein Gesicht zu.

„Du musst für ein Weilchen verschwinden, Herbert", sagte Lyn und seufzte, „nur bis heute Abend. Schau mich nicht so vorwurfsvoll an, ich kann nichts dafür! Das hast du meiner Mum zu verdanken."

Herbert schuhute leise, als verstünde er sie. Er breitete seine Flügel aus und schwirrte aus dem Fenster. Missmutig verschloss Lyn den Käfig wieder und stellte ihn in ihren Kleiderschrank. Sie legte es nicht darauf an, Sarah erklären zu müssen, wieso sie einen großen leeren Vogelkäfig im Zimmer stehen hatte.

Dann machte sie sich daran, ihre sämtlichen Schulbücher und anderen Utensilien, die allesamt in ihrem Zimmer verstreut lagen, zusammenzusuchen und ebenfalls in ihren Schrank zu stecken. Nach einem letzten prüfenden Blick in den Raum schloss sie die Schranktür ab und steckte den Schlüssel in ihre Hosentasche.

Als sie nach unten ging hörte sie aus dem Wohnzimmer schon die Stimmen ihrer und Sarahs Mutter. Sie seufzte ergeben und öffnete die Tür.

„Ah, Evy, da bist du ja!", rief ihre Mutter fröhlich, „und, ausgeschlafen?"

Lyn nickte nur.

„Ich habe Sarahs Mutter gerade erzählt, wie gut es dir drüben in Bristol gefällt!", fuhr Cloe fort. Wieder nickte Lyn nur. Sie setzte sich schweigend neben ihre Mutter auf das Sofa.

„Na, so ganz ausgeschlafen scheint unsere Evelyn ja noch nicht zu sein", bemerkte Mrs. Hammilton und lachte schrill, „goldig, dass sie in ihrem Alter noch einen Mittagsschlaf hält, was, Sarah?"

Sarah grinste.

„Ich glaube, ich war acht, als ich das letzte mal mittags geschlafen habe", meinte sie und blickte Lyn triumphierend an, „aber ich meine, Evelyn hat ja auch kein Handy. Oder hast du inzwischen eins?"

Lyn schüttelte den Kopf. Sarah bedachte sie mit einem bedauernden Blick.

„Na ja, du hattest ja noch nie so viel übrig für das, was modern ist, nicht wahr, Evelyn?"

„Nein", erwiderte Lyn mit krampfhaft ruhiger Stimme.

„Sarah weiß immer genau, was gerade in ist", verkündete Mrs. Hammilton stolz, „sie ist so wahnsinnig interessiert. Ich glaube, es gibt keinen Trend, der ihr entgeht." Dabei musterte sie Lyn abschätzend von Kopf bis Fuß. Es war klar, dass sie der Meinung war, etwas unmodischeres als Lyns Klamotten könnte nur noch ihre eigene Urgroßtante tragen.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ihr beiden Mädchen nach oben in Evys Zimmer geht?", schlug Cloe lächelnd vor. Lyn bedachte ihre Mutter mit einem giftigen Blick, fügte sich aber.

Mit Sarah im Schlepptau stieg sie die Treppe nach oben. Ein Glück nur, dass sie tatsächlich ihr Zimmer aufgeräumt hatte. Wenn Sarah die Schokofroschkarten auf Lyns Nachttisch entdeckt hätte, wer weiß, was dann los gewesen wäre.

Lyn öffnete die Tür und ließ Sarah hinein.

„Oh", sagte diese und sah sich ein wenig verblüfft in dem kleinen Raum um, „sehr – ähm – hübsch hier."

Lyn ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Sie schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. Sarah ging zum Bett hinüber und ließ sich darauf nieder.

„Du hast keine Poster hier?", fragte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, „also, ich bin ja auch nur während der Ferien zu Hause, aber ich würde ja eingehen, wenn mein Zimmer so langweilig aussehen würde!"

Lyn zuckte die Schultern. Sie konnte Sarah ja schlecht sagen, dass sie sich liebend gerne ein Poster der Chudley Cannons ins Zimmer gehängt hätte, der Quidditchmannschaft, in der der Vater einer ihrer beiden besten Freundinnen Hüter war, aber dass ihre Mutter es ihr nicht erlaubte, weil die Spieler darauf sich bewegten. Und sie konnte ihr auch schlecht sagen, dass sie sowieso nicht mehr allzu lange in diesem Zimmer wohnen würde, weil sie in ein paar Tagen zum 30. Geburtstag ihres Großcousins fahren würde, der ein Zauberer war.

„Also, ich habe ein riesiges Poster von Scarlet McDouglas in meinem Zimmer", erzählte Sarah stolz, „und über meinem Bett hängt eine Autogrammkarte von Simon Silverstone. Stell dir vor, ich war letzte Woche auf dem Konzert, das er in London gegeben hat."

Lyn nickte. Sie sagte Sarah nicht, dass sie nicht die leiseste Ahnung hatte, wer Simon Silverstone war. Aber es brannte ihr auf der Zunge zu sagen, dass sie eine Autogrammkarte von Black Velvet besaß, einer der berühmtesten Punkrockbands in der Zaubererwelt, und dass diese Band auf der Hochzeit ihres Großcousins gespielt hatte.

„Was machst du eigentlich den ganzen Tag?", fragte Sarah, „ich meine, du triffst dich nie mit irgendwelchen Leuten aus der Gegend, Bücher hast du hier auch keine, einen Computer auch nicht, keine Musikanlage, noch nicht mal ein Handy! Müssen doch ziemlich öde Ferien sein, oder?"

„Ja", erwiderte Lyn und ließ sich auf ihrem Schreibtischstuhl nieder, „ja, öde sind sie in der Tat."

„Bist immer noch so wortkarg, Evelyn", kicherte Sarah, „aber mach dir nichts draus, reicht ja, wenn ich rede, nicht?"

Die nächste halbe Stunde verbrachte Sarah damit, Lyn zu erzählen, was sie alles tolles in den Ferien bis jetzt erlebt hatte, wie toll das Konzert von Simon Silverstone gewesen sei und dass sie demnächst einen neuen Fernseher in ihr Zimmer bekommen würde.

„Weißt du, der alte hat ja nur zwanzig Programme empfangen, und das reicht ja wirklich auf Dauer nicht. Außerdem war das nur so ein kleines Billigteil, und jetzt krieg ich wahrscheinlich einen mit Flatscreen."

Lyn nickte zu allem und ihre Laune sank immer mehr. Sie verfluchte ihre Mutter, dass sie auf die absurde Idee gekommen war, Sarah und ihre Mutter zum Tee einzuladen. Statt mit dieser eingebildeten Schnattertante hier zu hocken und sich ihre langweiligen und vor Selbstgefälligkeit triefenden Monologe anhören zu müssen, hätte sie viel lieber den Brief an Emma weitergeschrieben.

Endlich, es kam ihr vor, als seien Wochen vergangen, hörte sie von unten Mrs. Hammilton rufen.

„Oh, ich glaube, ich muss gehen", meinte Sarah und stand auf, „wie schnell die Zeit vergeht, wenn man sich amüsiert, nicht wahr?"

„Mmh", brummte Lyn nur. Sie kam sich völlig ausgelaugt vor und in ihr brodelte der Zorn auf ihre Mutter.

Nach langen Worten den Abschieds waren Sarah und ihre Mutter endlich aus dem Haus. Sofort drehte Lyn sich zu Cloe um, die gerade den Teller mit den restlichen Keksen vom Wohnzimmertisch nahm und in die Küche ging.

„Wie konntest du nur!", rief sie aufgebracht, „wie konntest du nur diese grässliche Ziege einladen?"

„Evy", versuchte ihre Mutter sie zu beschwichtigen, „du hast dich doch früher immer gut mit Sarah verstanden!"

„Tu doch nicht so scheinheilig!", schrie Lyn wütend, „ich weiß genau, was du bezwecken willst! Du versuchst, mich zu dem zu machen, was ich in deinen Augen sein soll. So wie Sarah. Eine blöde, eingebildete, durchschnittliche Zicke! Durch und durch Muggel."

„Evy!", sagte Cloe bestimmt und blieb stehen, „bitte nicht in diesem Ton!"

„Das kannst du vergessen, Mum!", schrie Lyn, „nur weil du nicht zaubern kannst, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich darauf verzichten muss!"

Cloe wurde weiß.

„Evy!", rief sie, „das ... das geht jetzt zu weit! Das hat doch überhaupt nichts damit zu tun dass ich ... dass ich eine Squib bin!"

„Oh doch!", schrie Lyn zornig, „und weil du das alles nie haben konntest, was ich jetzt habe, willst du es mir auch nicht gönnen! Aber nur weil du lieber wie ein stinköder Muggel leben willst, heißt das nicht, dass ich das auch will!"

„Evy!", erwiderte Cloe.

„UND NENN MICH NICHT EVY!", schrie Lyn und die Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. Es gab einen lauten Knall und der Teller mit den Keksen zersprang Cloe in den Händen. Erschrocken ließ sie die Bruchstücke fallen. Mit einem letzten wütenden Blick auf ihre Mutter stürmte Lyn die Treppe nach oben und in ihr Zimmer.

Keine Sekunde länger würde sie hier bleiben! Wer konnte wissen, was ihre Mutter ihr als nächstes vorsetzen würde? Immer noch zornrauchend zog sie den Schlüssel aus ihrer Hosentasche und schloss mit zitternden Fingern den Schrank auf. So schnell sie konnte hatte sie alle ihre Klamotten und Schulsachen zusammengeräumt und in ihren Koffer befördert. Mit einem lauten Knall warf sie den Deckel zu und schloss den Koffer ab. Sie schnappte sich Herberts leeren Käfig, steckte ihren Zauberstab in die Hosentasche und schleifte ihren Koffer aus ihrem Zimmer und die Treppe nach unten.

Cloe sah sie entgeistert an.

„Evy, was tust du da?", fragte sie.

„Ich gehe", erwiderte Lyn kühl, während sie die Haustür öffnete und sich ihren Mantel schnappte.

„Was soll das heißen, du gehst?", fragte Cloe, nun mit deutlicher Panik in der Stimme.

„Zu Harry", antwortete Lyn mit zwanghaft ruhiger Stimme, „er hat Ende Juli Geburtstag. Ich wäre in ein paar Tagen sowieso zu ihm gegangen, was macht es da aus, wenn ich jetzt schon komme?"

„Aber du kannst doch nicht einfach gehen!", rief Cloe entsetzt, „das ... das erlaube ich nicht!"

„Oh doch, das kann ich!", erwiderte Lyn wütend und zog ihren Zauberstab, „und du wirst mich nicht aufhalten!"

Ihre Mutter wich einen Schritt zurück. Zornig schleifte Lyn ihren Koffer aus dem Haus und ließ die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss krachen.

Draußen dämmerte es bereits; Sarah und ihre Mutter waren tatsächlich mehrere Stunden geblieben. Immer noch mit glühenden Wangen und voller Zorn schleppte Lyn ihren Koffer die Straße entlang. Wie hatte Harry geschrieben? „Strecke einfach die Hand mit dem Zauberstab aus, dann taucht er auf. Aber Vorsicht, lass dich nicht überfahren."

Gut, dann würde sie seinen Rat wohl befolgen. Sie bog in eine der Seitenstraßen ein, bis sie am neuen Spielplatz ankam, in dessen Nähe nur wenige Häuser standen. Es erschien ihr keine gute Idee, diesen Fahrenden Ritter vor dem Wohnzimmerfenster irgendeiner neugierigen alten Frau zu rufen.

Sie blieb stehen. Ein wenig mulmig zumute war ihr schon. Hoffentlich funktionierte das jetzt auch! Lyn nahm ihren Zauberstab fest in die Hand und streckte ihren Arm gerade in die Luft.

Ein lauter Knall ertönte, und ließ das Mädchen zusammenzucken. Aus dem Nichts erschienen plötzlich zwei grelle Scheinwerfer auf der Straße und hinter ihnen ein gigantischer dreistöckiger Bus, der in einem Höllentempo auf sie zuraste und haarscharf vor ihr eine Vollbremsung machte.

Gerade hatte sie sich von dem Anblick des Busses erholt, als auch schon ein Mann aus dem Bus sprang, vom Aussehen her ungefähr in Harrys Alter, und mit lauter Stimme verkündete:

„Herzlich Willkommen im Fahrenden Ritter, dem Nottransporter für gestrandete Hexen und Zauberer! Mein Name ist Stan Shunpike und ich bin für heute Abend ihr Schaffner!" Als er Lyn erblickte, grinste er breit. „Holla, junges Fräulein! Hast du uns gerufen?"

„Ähm, ja", erwiderte Lyn ein wenig nervös. Sie nahm ihren Koffer und Herberts leeren Käfig.

„Nein, nein, ich mach das schon!", beeilte sich der Mann zu sagen und nahm ihr den Koffer ab. Ziemlich umständlich begann er, ihn in das Innere des Busses zu laden. Lyn folgte ihm und blickte sich neugierig um. Mehrere Betten standen dicht an dicht im gesamten Innenraum und weiter hinten führte eine Wendeltreppe nach oben in die anderen beiden Geschosse.

„Wo soll's denn hin gehen, junges Fräulein?", fragte Mr. Shunpike.

„Ähm – nach Hogsmeade", antwortete Lyn und kramte in ihrer Tasche nach etwas Geld.

„Macht dann zwei Galleonen", verkündete Mr. Shunpike und hielt grinsend die Hand auf. Lyn fischte zwei der goldenen Münzen aus ihrer Tasche heraus und drückte sie dem Schaffner in die Hand. „Vielen Dank, junges Fräulein! Das hier ist dein Bett." Er wies auf ein Bett, das noch leer war. Überhaupt schien nicht sonderlich viel Betrieb zu herrschen. Hinten im Bus saßen zwei ältere Hexen auf einem Bett und spielten Karten, ein Zauberer in einem rosa geblümten Pyjama schlummerte friedlich zwei Betten weiter, und neben Lyns Bett saß eine alte pummelige Hexe, die darin vertieft schien, ihre Kröte mit Mückenlarven zu füttern.

„Ach ja, das hier ist unser Fahrer, Ernie Prang", stellte Mr. Shunpike einen Zauberer vor, der hinter dem Steuer des Busses saß. Er war so verrunzelt und klapprig, dass Lyn vermutete, er müsse irgendwo zwischen hundert und Scheintod dahinkriechen. „Gib Gas, Ern!", rief der Schaffner und hielt sich an einer Stange über seinem Kopf fest. Einen Augenblick später wusste Lyn, warum. Ein lauter Knall ertönte und mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit donnerte der Bus los. Die Betten rutschten allesamt einen Meter nach hinten, und Lyn musste sich an ihrem festhalten, um nicht herunterzufallen. Als sie sich wieder in eine sichere Position gebracht hatte, warf sie einen Blick aus dem Fenster und stellte erstaunt fest, dass der Fahrende Ritter gerade im Slalom zwischen den Autos über einen dicht befahrenen Highway raste. Mr. Shunpike lachte gackernd, als er Lyns verdattertes Gesicht sah. Er schien sich köstlich zu amüsieren.

„Da guckst du, was?", fragte er grinsend, „bist noch nie mit'm Fahrenden Ritter gefahren?"

Lyn schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wo genau sind wir hier?", fragte sie.

„Oh, ich glaube, irgendwo in der Nähe von Kent", meinte der Schaffner, „oder, Ernie?"

„Mmh", brummte der Fahrer und riss das Lenkrad herum. Er fuhr jetzt am Rand des Highways entlang und die Straßenlaternen sprangen Eine nach der Anderen aus der Fahrbahn des Busses. Lyn wurde fast schwindelig vom Zusehen. Sie fragte sich, ob dieser Ernie überhaupt jemals so etwas wie eine Führerscheinprüfung gemacht hatte. Wenn ja, dann war das schon verdammt lang her. Was aber auch nicht sehr verwunderlich war, wenn Lyn sein Alter nur annähernd richtig geschätzt hatte.

„Wie lange fahren wir bis Hogsmeade?", fragte Lyn und griff instinktiv nach der metallenen Lehne ihres Bettes, als Ernie sich in eine scharfe Kurve legte und die Betten gegen die Wand des Busses krachten. Hinter sich hörte Lyn die beiden kartenspielenden Hexen leise fluchen.

„Also, wir müssen noch n paar Leute vor dir absetzen", erklärte Mr. Shunpike, „aber ich denke, so in ein bis zwei Stunden dürften wir da sein."

Lyn nickte. Zumindest konnte sie hoffen, dass sie Harry und Ginny dann nicht aus dem Bett warf. Sie würden ohnehin völlig überrascht sein, dass sie bei ihnen auftauchte, und Lyn hoffte, dass sie sie nicht vor die Tür setzen würden.

KNALL! Wieder hatte der Fahrende Ritter die Umgebung gewechselt. Jetzt rasten sie über eine schlecht beleuchtete Landstraße. Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr verkündete Mr. Shunpike:

„Ich glaub, ich muss dann mal Mrs. Wallybook bescheid sagen."

Er hangelte sich an den Bettgestellen entlang zum hinteren Teil des Busses und verschwand die Wendeltreppe nach oben. Kurze Zeit später kam er mit einer dünnen Frau mittleren Alters wieder nach unten. Sie hatte eine graue Katze auf der Schulter, der das Geschaukel des Busses offenbar arg missfiel.

Mit einem Quietschen kam der Fahrende Ritter abrupt zum Stehen, sodass Lyn nun doch von ihrem Bett herunterpurzelte, und Mrs. Wallybook verließ mit ihrer Katze auf der Schulter leicht schwankend den Bus.

„Weiter geht's!", verkündete der Schaffner fröhlich.

Etwas über eine Stunde und zahlreiche Knalls später meinte Mr. Shunpike schließlich:

„So, nächste Station ist Hogsmeade, junges Fräulein."

Lyn stand auf und nahm Herberts leeren Käfig. KNALL. Diesmal hielt sie sich rechtzeitig fest. Um sie her sah sie die Häuser von Hogsmeade, und weiter hinten, als schwarze Silhouette gegen den samtblauen Nachthimmel, die unzähligen Türmchen und Zinnen von Hogwarts.

Sie schwankte leicht, als der Fahrende Ritter anhielt, und konnte es kaum erwarten, endlich aus diesem Höllengefährt herauszukommen. Ein wenig wacklig auf den Beinen stieg sie die Stufen hinab, während der Schaffner ihren Koffer heraushievte. Es war merkwürdig still um sie herum.

„Also dann", meinte Mr. Shunpike und grinste, „hat mich sehr gefreut, junges Fräulein!"

Er stieg zurück in den Bus, Lyn hörte, wie er „Gib Gas, Ern!" rief, und mit einem Knall verschwand der Fahrende Ritter in die Nacht.

Lyn stand ein wenig verloren mitten auf der Straße. Sie sah sich um. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie die Umgebung erkannte. Zum Glück war sie damals an Harrys und Ginnys Hochzeit mit den Anderen zu Fuß nach Hogsmeade gegangen, und so erinnerte sie sich, dass sie nach links gehen musste. Herberts Käfig in der einen und ihren Koffer in der anderen Hand machte sie sich auf den Weg durch die dunklen Straßen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, und das kleine Backsteinhäuschen am Rand des Dorfes kam in Sicht. Erleichtert beschleunigte Lyn ihr Tempo etwas. Mit klopfendem Herzen blieb sie vor der Haustür stehen. Wie würden Harry und Ginny wohl reagieren, wenn sie so spät abends bei ihnen aufkreuzte?

Ein wenig zögerte sie noch, doch dann hob sie die Hand und klingelte.

Einige Zeit tat sich gar nichts und Lyn fürchtete schon, sie könnten vielleicht gar nicht zu Hause sein. Dann jedoch hörte sie leise Schritte – zu leise eigentlich für die Schritte eines Erwachsenen – und die Tür öffnete sich langsam.

Auf der Schwelle stand ein kleines Wesen mit riesigen Fledermausohren und der abgefahrensten Kombination an Kleidungsstücken, die Lyn je gesehen hatte. Zum Glück kannte sie Dobby mit all seinen merkwürdigen Klamotten schon von den B.ELFE.Ryoung-Treffen, sonst hätte sie jetzt womöglich gedacht, im falschen Haus gelandet zu sein.

„Sie wünschen, Miss?", quiekte der Hauself und strahlte sie an.

„Ähm – ja, ich wollte eigentlich wissen, ob Harry und Ginny da sind", fragte Lyn ein wenig verlegen. Dobby machte eine tiefe Verneigung und öffnete die Tür so weit, dass Lyn eintreten konnte.

„Bitte treten Sie doch ein, Miss!", quiekte der Elf, „Dobby wird sofort nach den Herrschaften schauen."

Noch immer etwas zögerlich betrat Lyn das Haus. Dobby schloss hinter ihr die Tür und huschte mit den Worten: „Bitte haben Sie einen Augenblick Geduld, Miss!" davon. Unschlüssig blieb Lyn mit ihrem Koffer und Herberts Käfig neben der Treppe stehen. Sie hatte schon ein wenig Herzklopfen, nun, da sie so alleine dastand.

Kurze Zeit später kam Dobby jedoch schon wieder angewuselt, verneigte sich kurz und meinte ein wenig außer Atem:

„Sie möchten bitte mitkommen, Miss. Das Gepäck können Sie hier lassen!"

Lyn folgte ihm durch das Wohnzimmer in den Garten. Sie fragte sich, was Harry und Ginny um diese Uhrzeit noch draußen machten. Dobby führte sie in den hinteren Teil des Gartens, wo einige alte Apfelbäume standen. An einem dieser Bäume war eine Schaukel befestigt. Und auf dieser Schaukel saß Harry, und auf seinem Schoß Ginny. Die beiden lächelten Lyn entgegen.

„Hallo Lyn!", sagte Ginny.

„Ähm – hallo", erwiderte Lyn ein wenig unsicher.

„Wir hatten dich erst später erwartet", meinte Harry und er und Ginny erhoben sich.

„Ja, eigentlich hatte ich auch vor, später zu kommen", meinte Lyn verlegen, „aber – na ja, bei uns zu Hause ist es im Moment ein bisschen – ich dachte, vielleicht könnte ich jetzt schon bleiben?"

„Natürlich!", erwiderte Ginny lächelnd, „komm, jetzt bringen wir erst mal dein Gepäck nach oben."

Lyn nickte erleichtert. Sie war froh, dass sie so selbstverständlich hier aufgenommen wurde.

Ginny brachte Lyns Koffer mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs zum Schweben und zu dritt stiegen sie die Treppe nach oben.

„Ein Glück, dass wir schon mit dem Ausbauen angefangen haben, was, Schatz?", meinte Ginny und lächelte Harry zu.

„Ja, das ist wirklich ein Glück", erwiderte dieser und lächelte zurück. Ginny ging auf eine Tür zu, hinter der sich, nach den Türen zu ihren beiden Seiten zu urteilen, höchstens eine Rumpelkammer verbergen konnte. Lyn war ziemlich verdutzt, als Ginny dennoch diese Tür öffnete, und noch verdutzter war sie, als sie sah, dass sich dahinter ein durchaus nicht gerade kleines Zimmer verbarg.

„Magisch vergrößert", erklärte Harry schmunzelnd auf Lyns erstaunte Mine hin. Ginny bugsierte Lyns Koffer in den Raum.

„Eine Matratze kann ich dir auch noch besorgen", sagte sie, doch Lyn musterte äußerst erstaunt die Tapete, mit der die Wände bedeckt war. Sie war himmelblau und kleine blasse geflügelte Pferde flogen zwischen kleinen Wölkchen umher.

„Ähm – warum habt ihr denn so eine – komische Tapete hier drin?", fragte das Mädchen und blickte zwischen Harry und Ginny hin und her. Die beiden sahen sich lächelnd an und Harry nahm Ginny in den Arm. Und da dämmerte es Lyn. Warum wohl hatten die zwei vorhin auf der Schaukel gesessen? Warum hatten sie diese Zimmer ausgebaut? Warum war es mit einer himmelblauen Tapete tapeziert?

„Ihr bekommt ein Baby?", platzte sie heraus. Ginny lachte.

„Oh, gut, du bist um einiges schneller als Harry!", sagte sie.

„Das musstest du ihr ja nicht gleich auf die Nase binden", murmelte Harry und sah ein wenig verlegen aus. Lyn jedoch fand das gar nicht schlimm; sie freute sich so sehr über die Neuigkeit, dass es Nachwuchs bei den Potters geben würde, dass alles andere plötzlich egal war.


	3. Der 30

_Jaaah, wir sind zwei Und die ersten beiden Kapitel hat Laura gaaanz allein geschrieben.._

_Tja, und jetzt gibt's mehr Harry  Und mehr Familie Potter ._

Der 30. 

Lyn gewöhnte sich schnell bei Harry und Ginny ein. Am ersten Abend war sie sich noch ein wenig fehl am Platz vorgekommen, schließlich tauchte sie nicht immer eine gute Woche vor dem eigentlichen Termin auf, doch Harry und Ginny hatten sie so herzlich empfangen, als wäre ihre Ankunft nicht besonders ungewöhnlich gewesen.

Lyn schlief gut in dem neu hergerichteten Kinderzimmer und auf eine gewisse Art machte es sie stolz, das Zimmer als Erste bewohnen zu können, auch wenn es sich nur um wenige Tage handelte. Als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte, stieg ihr noch bevor sie die Augen geöffnet hatte der Geruch von Pfannkuchen über Rührei bis hin zu frischem Kaffee in die Nase.

„So lässt es sich aushalten", nuschelte Lyn, als sie aus ihrem provisorischen Bett stieg. Noch ein wenig schlaftrunken suchte sie in ihrem Koffer nach dem Morgenmantel, der sich irgendwo unter sonstigen Klamotten und Schulsachen befinden musste. Gerade hatte sie den leichten Stoff gefasst, da klopfte es an der Tür.

„Ja?", rief Lyn und riss ruckartig den Morgenmantel heraus, wobei sowohl einige ihrer Schulbücher als auch mehrere Rollen Pergament herausflogen. Rasch richtete sie sich auf und im selben Moment öffnete sich die Tür.

„Ah, du bist schon wach", sagte Ginny und lächelte, „kann ich reinkommen?"

„Klar", sagte Lyn und bemühte sich, das Chaos hinter ihrem Rücken zu verbergen. Immerhin sollte nicht der Eindruck entstehen, als würde sie zum Dank für die Gastfreundschaft das Zimmer in Schutt und Asche legen.

„Eigentlich wollte ich nur kurz fragen, ob du runter frühstücken kommst", sagte Ginny, nachdem sie ein paar Schritte näher getreten war, „ich hab nämlich keine Lust allein zu frühstücken und du sicher auch nicht, oder?"

„Wo ist denn Harry?", fragte Lyn, „arbeitet er wieder im Ministerium?" Über die Ferien hinweg war ihr erst klar geworden, dass sie Harry von nun an sehr selten zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Immerhin hatte er nur ein Jahr die Vertretung für Tonks gemacht und soweit Lyn es aus Gesprächsfetzen seiner Freunde mitbekommen hatte, war er wohl ziemlich arbeitswütig.

„Nein, zum Glück noch nicht", antwortete ihr Ginny, „ich hoffe auch, dass es nicht so weit kommen wird." Sie grinste geheimnisvoll. Lyn verstand nicht, was sie ihr damit sagen wollte.

„Im Moment ist er bei Dumbledore", fuhr Ginny fort.

„Was macht er denn da?", fragte Lyn, nun sichtlich verwirrt.

„Tja, das weiß ich auch nicht." Trotzdem sah sie ziemlich glücklich aus. „Na ja, dann bis gleich, okay?"

Lyn schüttelte verwundert den Kopf, zog sich hastig den Morgenmantel über und hüpfte die Treppe herunter.

Auf der Terrasse fand Lyn Ginny wieder. Sie hatte bereits angefangen zu essen und hielt ein Marmeladenbrötchen in der Hand.

Lyn ließ sich auf einen der hölzernen Gartenstühle fallen und begutachtete die aufgetischten Speisen.

„Dobby legt sich noch mehr ins Zeug seit er weiß, dass wir Besuch haben", lachte Ginny, als sie Lyns Blick bemerkte.

„Da kann sich ja kein Mensch entscheiden", sagte Lyn und studierte den frischen Obstkuchen.

„Wem sagst du das? Ich hab keine Ahnung, was er an Harrys Geburtstag auftischen wird."

Lyn entschloss sich, einfach mal alles durchzuprobieren, und lud sich einen goldgelben Pfannkuchen auf den Teller.

„Sag mal, was ich jetzt nicht verstanden habe: Warum hoffst du, dass Harry nicht wieder anfängt zu arbeiten, weil er im Moment bei Dumbledore ist?", fragte Lyn schließlich.

Ginny grinste sie nur vielsagend an.

„Hast du einen blassen Schimmer, warum Professor Dumbledore Harry zu sich bestellen könnte?", fragte Ginny lächelnd und nippte an ihrem dampfenden Kaffee.

„Nein", sagte Lyn. Woher sollte sie das auch wissen?

„Eben, ich auch nicht", rief Ginny fröhlich, „aber Harry wäre wohl kaum da, wenn es sich nicht um ihn handeln würde. Und was sollte Dumbledore schon von ihm wollen? Ich meine, es kann sich ja nur um Hogwarts handeln."

„Du denkst, er wird Harry fragen, ob er noch ein Jahr unterrichtet?", fragte Lyn aufgeregt.

Ginny wiegte den Kopf.

„Zumindest hoffe ich das. Es wäre das Beste für Harry", meinte Ginny, „er war früher wirklich anders. Das Jahr in Hogwarts hat ihm gut getan. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie er als Auror drauf war." Sie seufzte.

„Emma und Claire haben mir erzählt, dass er ziemlich scharf darauf war, diese Bellatrix zu kriegen", sagte Lyn leise.

„Ja, das war so ziemlich das Schlimmste. Ich denke, jeder kann es nachvollziehen, dass er sie kriegen wollte. Du weißt ja sicher, dass sie damals seinen Paten ermordet hat. Klar, dass er sie in Askaban sehen wollte. Aber er hat sich phasenweise wirklich so da reingesteigert, dass ich ihn nicht wiedererkannt habe. Er hat nur noch gearbeitet – na ja, du hast ja im Winter mitbekommen, weshalb wir uns getrennt haben – "

„Bruchstückweise", antwortete Lyn. Ginny nickte.

„Auch wenn sie jetzt tot ist – es gibt noch genug von diesen Leuten, die er fangen will. Ich denke, Hogwarts tut ihm gut und vor allem tut es unserer Familie gut. Ich meine, was soll das Kind denn von seinem Vater halten? Nie daheim, wenn er dann tatsächlich mal da ist nur am arbeiten..."

„Na ja, aber so, wie ich Harry kenne, wird er wohl kaum sein eigenes Kind vernachlässigen", sagte Lyn und schenkte sich eine Tasse Kakao ein.

„Tut mir Leid, so hatte ich das auch nicht gemeint", warf Ginny schnell ein, „es ist nur so, dass – ach, ich weiß auch nicht. Jedenfalls ist er als Lehrer viel ausgeglichener, außerdem hat er geregelte Arbeitszeiten und ist wenigstens am Wochenende daheim. Das ist doch schon was, oder?"

Den restlichen Morgen verbrachte Lyn damit, auf der Schaukel zu sitzen und mit Ginny zu plaudern, die im Blumenbeet saß, Sonnenblumen pflanzte und Unkraut jätete.

„Sag mal, wo arbeitest du überhaupt?", fragte Lyn und drehte sich auf der Schaukel ein.

„Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze", antwortete Ginny ihr, „aber im Moment hab ich Urlaub. Ich kann Dobby einfach unmöglich hier allein alles machen lassen. Er sagt zwar, es macht ihm Spaß, aber wenn er sich auch noch um den Garten kümmern und die Geburtstagsvorbereitungen machen muss, schafft er das nicht mehr, egal, was er sagt. Außerdem hab ich einfach mal Lust, ein bisschen daheim zu sein. Wenn Harry schon daheim ist, soll es sich auch lohnen. Ich hoffe nur, Lorrain hat nicht den Laden in die Luft gejagt, bis ich wieder arbeiten komme." Sie lachte und strich sich mit der dreckigen Hand die Haare aus der Stirn. „Du kennst sie doch, oder?"

„Lorrain Miller?", fragte Lyn, „klar! Sie ist immerhin die Quidditch-Kapitänin."

„Und Vertrauensschülerin, so weit ich weiß. Keine Ahnung, wie Dumbledore auf die Idee kam", grinste Ginny.

„Ich find sie eigentlich ganz nett", meinte Lyn.

„Ja, ich auch. Trotzdem ist sie irgendwie verrückt. Aber sie bringt Fred und Georges Zeug gut an den Mann. Ich hatte ja schon eine Menge Aushilfen und Vertretungen, aber Lorrain ist mit Abstand die beste. Sie hat wenigstens Ahnung davon, was sie verkauft."

„Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen", stimmte Lyn ihr zu.

„Sie macht das erst seit den Osterferien, aber sie ist echt gut", lobte Ginny.

Lyn nickte nur und schaukelte leicht hin und her. Sie hatte seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr geschaukelt, aber hier in Hogsmeade machte es ihr wirklich Spaß, auch wenn sie eigentlich schon längst aus diesem Alter raus war. Ihr Blick wanderte über die zahlreichen, kunterbunten Sommerblumen und blieb schließlich an dem kiesbestreuten Weg hängen, der sich durch den Vorgarten schlängelte und die Straße direkt mit dem Garten verband.

Unter der Birke sah sie Harry strahlend auf die Terrasse zukommen.

„Morgen", rief er fröhlich.

„Morgen ist gut", sagte Ginny mit einem Blick auf die Uhr, „Dobby ist schon am Herd und bereitet das Mittagessen vor." Sie stand auf und klopfte sich die erdigen Hände an der alten Jeans ab.

„Tja, ich hatte zu tun", verkündete Harry und gab Ginny einen Kuss.

„Dann lass mal hören", sagte Ginny und setzte sich neben der Schaukel ins Gras.

„Ich bin ein wichtiger Mann", ließ Harry vernehmen. Ginny verdrehte die Augen.

„Was wollte Dumbledore von dir?", fragte sie gespannt.

„So wie es aussieht, mag Tonks Lily so gern, dass sie dieses Jahr noch daheim bleiben will", sagte er, „also bleibe ich weiter ihre Vertretung." Er blickte stolz in die Runde.

„Das ist ja toll!", rief Ginny glücklich und sprang auf, „das ist einfach toll!"

„Find ich auch", meinte Harry, „und das finden die Schüler sicher auch!" Er grinste.

„Du bist ja so was von selbstgefällig, Professor Potter!", neckte ihn Ginny.

Die Tage verstrichen wie im Flug und schon bald hatte Lyn das Gefühl, dazu zu gehören. An den Nachmittagen saß sie am Terrassentisch und hatte ihr gesamtes Schulzeug ausgebreitet. Mit gelegentlicher Hilfe von Harry und Ginny erledigten sich die Hausaufgaben viel leichter, und auch Dobby, der ihr andauernd frische Cocktails oder Eis vorbei brachte, versüßte die lästige Arbeit.

Am Abend zuvor war Herbert plötzlich aufgetaucht und Lyn hatte schuldbewusst festgestellt, das sie ihn fast vergessen hatte. Auch ihm schien das nicht entgangen zu sein, denn er hatte sie vorwurfsvoll aus seinen Bernsteinaugen angeschaut und beleidigt mit dem Schnabel geklackert. Aber sie war froh über die Ankunft Herberts, denn so hatte sie die Möglichkeit, wieder Kontakt zu Emma und Claire aufzunehmen.

Nachdem sie den endlosen Aufsatz für Zaubertränke endlich beendet hatte, war es schon am dämmern. Harry saß neben ihr auf der Terrasse und war in ein Buch vertieft, das nun vom Licht einer Petroleumlampe beleuchtet wurde. Ginny war in der Küche und bereitete das Abendessen zu, denn es war Samstag und wie immer am Wochenende besuchte Dobby Winky in Hogwarts.

Lyn hatte den angefangenen Brief hervorgekramt und schrieb rasch die letzten Ereignisse auf, berichtete vom Streit mit ihrer Mutter und der Flucht zu Harry und Ginny. Auch Claire schrieb sie eine kurze Notiz, dass sie momentan in Hogsmeade war, damit ihre Eule Lyn auch in Zukunft finden würde.

In genau einer Woche würde sie die beiden wieder sehen, genauso wie Gabriel. Sie freute sich schon ziemlich auf das Wiedersehen. Zwar war es ganz nett bei Harry und Ginny, aber auch sehr ruhig, fast ein wenig idyllisch. Sobald Claire hier wäre, würde sich das schlagartig ändern. Beim Gedanken daran musste sie grinsen.

„Tja, wer hätte das gedacht", sagte Harry und ließ sein Buch auf den Tisch sinken.

„Was?", fragte Lyn geistesabwesend.

„Na ja, es hast sich so einiges geändert. Vor gut einem Jahr war ich Auror, hatte nie Zeit, war ständig unterwegs, hab alleine in einem Muggelort gewohnt", zählte Harry auf.

„Jetzt bist du Lehrer in Hogwarts, verheiratet, wohnst in Hogsmeade, bekommst bald ein Kind und isst mit der Tochter deines verhassten Cousins zu Abend. Schlimmer noch, sie wohnt sogar im Moment in deinem Haus", fuhr Lyn lachend fort.

Harry grinste.

„Nein, im Ernst, das ist schon eine gewaltige Veränderung, oder?"

„Natürlich. Aber schau dir mich an: bis vor einem Jahr hatte ich keinen blassen Schimmer davon, dass es so was wie Zauberer gibt und nun?"

„Du solltest den weltbesten Großcousin nicht vergessen", lachte Harry.

„Nein, in der Tat, das wäre undankbar", stimmte Lyn ihm zu.

Harrys Geburtstag rückte näher und Dobby geriet zusehends aus dem Häuschen. Er putzte stundenlang und die Küche hatte er so in Beschlag genommen, dass sich keiner mehr hinein traute. Harry widmete sich des öfteren der Unterrichtsvorbereitung, während Lyn und Ginny einfach gar nichts taten.

„Ihr seid ja so faul", rügte Harry sie, als sie am letzten Tag vor Harrys Geburtstag auf der Wiese saßen und eine Partie Koboldstein spielten.

„Nur weil du dir so toll dabei vorkommst, wenn du hier rumsitzt und so tust, als würdest du ach so schwere Arbeit erledigen, heißt das nicht, dass es uns allen so geht", meinte Ginny halblaut und konzentrierte sich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen auf Lyns Spielzug.

„Jetzt werd aber nicht frech", rief Harry und drohte den beiden mit erhobenem Zeigefinger.

„Pssscht", machte Ginny, „ich versuche zu gewinnen!" Lyn ließ sich in das weiche Sommergras fallen. Sie hatte festgestellt, dass Ginny einige Zeit brauchte, um sich zu entschließen. Leider nützte auch das nichts, denn Lyn gewann in letzter Zeit immer häufiger.

„Willst du nicht mal was vorbereiten?", fragte Harry weiter.

„Was denn? Dobby macht doch schon alles", sagte Ginny, „und vor allem ist es ja dein Geburtstag."

„Eben", meinte Harry genüsslich.

„Ich bin schwanger", sagte Ginny, als würde das die Sache klären, „sei du mal schwanger, dann reden wir weiter. Lyn, du bist dran."

Lyn richtete öffnete die Augen und das erste, was sie sah, war eine riesige schwarze Schleiereule, die direkt auf sie zusteuerte.

„Ein Brief von Emma", rief sie erfreut und sprang auf. Wenige Augenblicke später hielt sie das dichtbeschriebene Stück Pergament in Händen.

Hallo Lyn,

das ist ja echt toll, dass du bei Harry und Ginny bist. Aber hast du deinen Eltern wenigstens mal Bescheid gegeben, dass du gut angekommen bist? Ich weiß, du findest sie schrecklich, allerdings machen sie sich sicherlich trotzdem riesige Sorgen!

Lyn schnaubte. Ihre Mum hatte nicht mal einen ernsthaften Versuch unternommen, sie aufzuhalten, wieso sollte sie sich dann Sorgen machen?

Harrys Geburtstag wird sicher spitze! Mum sagt, du kannst danach mit zu uns in den Fuchsbau kommen. Claire wollte ja auch kommen, aber ihre Eltern wollen wie jedes Jahr Urlaub in Marseille machen, und da muss sie mit. Ich weiß auch nicht, was hier los wäre, wenn Claire auch noch kommen würde. Du weißt ja, wie sie ist, wahrscheinlich würde sie Sirius und James auch noch Tipps oder so geben. Dann würde Mum in die Luft gehen. Sie ist eh schon ganz durch den Wind und Dad ist ziemlich überfordert mit der ganzen Sache. Ich glaube, er ist im Gegenteil zu Mum froh, wenn die beiden endlich in Hogwarts sind. Ich weiß nur nicht, was ich davon halte. Wahrscheinlich kommen sie nach Gryffindor und dann habe ich sie den ganzen Tag am Hals. Da wird sich ja keiner um Ruhe und Ordnung kümmern. Ich könnte mir gut vorstellen, dass sie Hogwarts schon in der ersten Woche in die Luft jagen. Irgendwas stellen sie ja immer an, und ohne Mum sind ihnen gar keine Grenzen mehr gesetzt.

Bis zu Harrys Geburtstag dann,

Emma

Lyn konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Es passte einfach zu Emma, sich schon im vornherein den Kopf über ungelegte Eier zu zerbrechen. Natürlich würde sich irgendjemand darum kümmern, dass die Zwillinge nicht zu viel Schaden anrichteten und sogar Lorrain würde etwas sagen, wenn sie den Gemeinschaftsraum in Brand stecken würden.

Allerdings freute sie sich schon auf den Fuchsbau. Es war zwar schön bei Harry und Ginny, aber der Fuchsbau war schon etwas anderes.

Am Morgen darauf wurde Lyn vom hektischen Rumgetrappel der Hausbewohner unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Es war schon spät, aber in dem gemütlichen Backsteinhaus schlief Lyn eindeutig besser als daheim. Sie zog die warme Daunendecke über ihren Kopf, aber schon bald hatte sie festgestellt, dass dies sinnlos war. Also stolperte sie schlaftrunken die Treppe hinunter.

Schon bevor sie überhaupt das Wohnzimmer erreicht hatte, hörte sie Harrys Stimme rufen:

„Wir müssen was vorbereiten!"

„Was denn? Dobby hat doch schon alles gemacht."

„Aber wir müssen doch irgendwas tun! Ich komm mir so nutzlos vor."

„Harry, jetzt lass aber mal gut sein! Die Tische decken können wir auch noch später", sagte Ginny entnervt.

„Heute ist mein Geburtstag und ich tue nichts! Ich geh nach draußen dekorieren."

Lyn hörte, wie die Terrassentür zuschlug. Gähnend lief sie weiter in Ginnys Richtung.

„Morgen", sagte sie und ließ sich am Küchentisch nieder.

„Morgen", sagte Ginny, „Harry ist draußen am _dekorieren_."

„Ich hab's gehört." Ginny verdrehte die Augen.

„In letzter Sekunde macht er noch einen Riesenwind. Und überhaupt, er kann gar nicht dekorieren", meinte sie.

Nachdem Lyn ein riesiges Stück Obstkuchen verputzt hatte, beschloss sie, dass es nun an der Zeit war, Harry zu gratulieren.

Als sie in den Garten trat, fiel ihr als erstes ein riesiger bunter Luftballon ins Auge. Mitten in einem Blumenbeet stand Harry und musterte fachmännisch die Bäume.

„Da könnte noch einer hin", murmelte er leise, machte drei Schritte vorwärts und ließ einen schillernden meerblauen Luftballon aus der Spitze seinen Zauberstabes steigen, den er am Apfelbaum befestigte.

„Und jetzt noch ein wenig Girlanden", fuhr Harry fort, und Lyn wollte seinen Monolog lieber nicht unterbrechen. Es sah einfach zu komisch aus, wie Harry quer durch den Garten tigerte und aufs Geratewohl irgendwelche Dekorationen befestigte.

Mit einem lauten Zischen flogen ein paar unförmige Girlanden aus dem Zauberstab und fielen zusammengeknüllt auf einen Klumpen in eine Astgabel.

„Happy Birthday, Harry", nuschelte er zerknirscht und ließ sich auf die Schaukel fallen.

„Das wollte ich auch gerade sagen", bemerkte Lyn und trat ein paar Schritte näher, „alles Gute zum Dreißigsten!"

Harry schaute auf und grinste sie an.

„Wie lange stehst du schon da?", fragte er belustigt.

„Lange genug um Mitzubekommen, dass deine Frau Recht hat und du unfähig bist zu dekorieren", meinte Lyn.

„Danke für die Blumen", sagte Harry und begutachtete sein Werk, „ich gebe ja zu, dass es kein Meisterwerk ist, aber so schlimm ist es doch wirklich nicht."

Lyn ließ ihren Blick über die zwei großen Luftballons und den Girlandenhaufen schweifen. Das eine wie das andere sah irgendwie fehl am Platz aus.

„Übung macht den Meister", ermunterte Lyn ihn, doch Harry hatte daraufhin nur ein knappes „Na das wollte ich hören!" zu erwidern.

„Ich helf dir", bot Lyn an.

„Und du denkst, du hast von so was Ahnung?"

„Na ja, viel schlimmer kann es ja nicht kommen, oder?"

Tatsächlich hatte es Harry mit Lyns Hilfe bis zum Mittag geschafft, den Garten in einen angenehmen Festplatz zu verwandeln.

Sie hatten die Girlanden quer durch den Garten gespannt und die Luftballons vermehrt auftauchen lassen, ebenso hatten sie die Bäume mit Lampions behangen und mehrere Holztische auf der Wiese aufgebaut. Wie auch schon an den Tagen zuvor hätte das Wetter besser nicht sein können und so hatten Harry und Lyn beschlossen, dass man den Kuchen sowie das Abendessen zwischen den Lilien und der Birke aufbauen konnte, wo es vor allzu viel Sonne geschützt war.

Gerade waren sie dabei, die Sommertischdecken auf den Tischen zu verteilen, als Ginny nach draußen kam.

„Wow, das habt ihr aber gut hingekriegt!", rief sie und stieß einen anerkennenden Pfiff aus.

„Da siehst du mal", sagte Harry stolz und kratzte sich den Hinterkopf, „ich bin gut im Vorbereiten und Dekorieren und so!"

„Womit du eindeutig Recht hast", pflichtete Ginny ihm bei, zwinkerte Lyn jedoch zu.

„In ein paar Stunden kommen die ersten Gäste, davon kann man sich doch nicht überraschen lassen!", sagte Harry altklug und ließ sich auf der Schaukel nieder.

Im Laufe des Nachmittags trudelten eine Menge Leute ein, an die sich Lyn zwar vage von der Hochzeit erinnerte, die sie aber trotzdem nicht einordnen konnte. Sie wartete gespannt auf die Ankunft von Emma und Claire, während sie die kleine Rosemarie anschaukelte.

Es war kurz nach fünf, als Lyn im Vorgarten einen ganzen Haufen Rothaariger wahrnahm, darunter viele kleine Kinder, die einen Höllenlärm machten und schließlich in den Garten sprangen.

„Liv!", quietschte Rosemarie und sprang von der Schaukel.

„Emma!", schrie Lyn und stürzte auf Emma zu.

„Hallo Lyn!", rief diese erfreut und schlang die Arme um Lyn. Wenige Minuten später, als Lyn die gesamte Familie Weasley ausgiebig begrüßt hatte, klingelte es erneut. Erst einmal, dann ein zweites Mal. Harry bemühte sich einen Weg durch die Gästeschar zu finden, aber bevor er überhaupt bis ins Haus vorgedrungen war, hörte Lyn eine Stimme, die rief:

„Was ist das hier eigentlich für ein Saftladen? Nicht mal die Tür kriegt man aufgemacht!"

„Claire", seufzte Emma, noch bevor sie sich überhaupt umgewandt hatte.

„Claire!", rief auch Lyn, allerdings weitaus erfreuter.

Die drei Mädchen suchten sich ein wenig abseits von all dem Rummel ein Fleckchen Wiese, das frei war.

„Und du bist einfach von daheim abgehauen?", fragte Claire.

„Klar, was hätte ich denn sonst tun sollen?", fragte Lyn.

„Gut gemacht", sagte Claire anerkennend, „und dann hast du hier gewohnt?"

„Das weißt du doch", mischte sich Emma ein.

„Aber ich will es noch mal live hören."

„Also, ich fand es echt gut von Harry und Ginny, dass sie mich so ohne weiteres aufgenommen haben", meinte Lyn dankbar.

„Was hätten sie denn sonst tun sollen?", fragte Claire theatralische und spießte ein Stück ihrer Sahnetorte auf, „Mann, dieser Kuchen ist einfach eine Wucht!"

„Dobby stand tagelang in der Küche", erklärte Lyn. Emma schnalzte mit der Zunge.

„Was denn, er wird bezahlt und hat freie Wochenenden", sagte Lyn nur.

„Harry und Ginny haben ja wohl wirklich genug Zeit für den Haushalt, oder?", fragte Emma.

„Also momentan schon. Aber was ist nach den Ferien? Harry und Ginny arbeiten beide, dann auch noch das Baby – "

„Welches Baby?", schrie Claire.

Lyn schaute verwundert von Emma zu Claire. Claires Miene war entsetzt, Emma schaute sie fragend an.

„Harry ... und ... Ginnys ... natürlich", sagte sie stockend.

„Sie kriegen ein Baby?", flüsterte Claire entgeistert, „WARUM ZUM TEUFEL SAGT MIR NIEMAND BESCHEID!"

„Wir haben fest mit dir gerechnet", sagte Caren Martin, eine ehemalige Kollegin Harrys.

„Na ja, ich hab auch damit gerechnet, dass ich dieses Jahr wieder in der Aurorenzentrale sein werde. Es kam ziemlich überraschend", meinte Harry. Er saß zusammen mit Caren, Julian Whallaby und Susan an einem der kleinen Tischchen. Selten stellte er fest, dass er sie alle doch sehr vermisste, aber gerade war es wieder soweit. Wie oft hatte er zusammen mit Susan Nachtschichten geschoben, wie oft hatte er mit Julian Überstunden in Pubs abgefeiert und wie oft war er mit Caren tagelang gemeinsam auf Einsätzen gewesen? Das alles waren Erlebnisse, die verbanden, und nun war er froh, wenn er die drei überhaupt noch mal zu Gesicht bekam.

„Tonks ist einfach unmöglich", bemerkte Julian, „erst haut sie selbst ab und dann musst du sie auch noch ein Jahr länger vertreten. Das ist einfach ein Unding!"

Harry sah zu Lupin und Tonks herüber, die zusammen mit der winzigen Lily die Frösche im Teich beobachteten. Er konnte gut verstehen, dass Tonks gern noch ein Jahr daheim bleiben wollte, außerdem freute es ihn nicht minder, ein weiteres Jahr Lehrer zu sein, obwohl er natürlich seine Kollegen vermisste.

„Na ja, wir haben ja Zeit", meinte Susan fröhlich, „egal, ob du jetzt noch dieses eine Jahr in Hogwarts bist, du bist ja nicht aus der Welt. Und wir genauso wenig, wenn du wieder in die Aurorenzentrale kommst."

Harry nickte. Sie hatte eindeutig Recht.

„Hoffen wir's", sagte Caren.

„Schwarzseherin!", lachte Susan. Caren zuckte nur die Achseln.

„Warum beim Barte des Merlin", hörte Harry eine aufgebrachte Stimme hinter sich, „wird mir hier alles als Letzte erzählt?"

Harry sah sich um und blickte in das zornverzerrte, rote Gesicht Claires.

„Was meinst du?", fragte er verdattert.

„Ich bekomme einen Cousin oder eine Cousine oder weiß der Teufel was und mir sagt's keiner!", rief Claire.

„Oh", sagte Harry, „also hör mal, Claire, wir hätten dir's schon noch gesagt. Aber das hier ist ja jetzt die erste Gelegenheit. Wir wissen es ja auch noch nicht so lange", versuchte Harry sie zu beruhigen. Claire zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ach?", sagte sie dann. Harry stellte beunruhigt fest, dass sämtliche Gespräche rund um ihn herum verstummt waren.

„Tut mir Leid", nuschelte Harry. Er kam sich reichlich dumm dabei vor, sich bei einer Elfjährigen zu entschuldigen, aber sie würde ja ohnehin keine Ruhe geben, bis er es getan hatte.

„Das ist einfach genial!", schrie Claire dann, „ich bekomme noch eine Cousine oder einen Cousin oder weiß der Teufel was!"

„Mir war's ja klar, dass das alles irgendwann mal kommen würde, aber so Knall auf Fall – Respekt, Junge!", rief George und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Das ist ganz praktisch", sagte Hermine sachlich, „dann ist das Baby nicht viel jünger als Adam und die beiden können zusammen spielen, das macht die Sache erheblich leichter."

„Meine Güte, Hermine, deine Einstellung möchte ich haben. Nicht, dass du sagst: Harry, wie nett für dich, dass du auch bald so ein süßes, kleines, leises, gut erzogenes, anständiges, braves Etwas am Hals haben wirst, nein, du beziehst alles auf deine persönliche Erholung", sagte Fred. Hermine seufzte.

„Fred, du sprichst von Dingen, von denen du absolut keine Ahnung hast", belehrte Hermine ihn.

„Das kannst du glauben", stimmte Ron zu und schaute hinunter zu Adam, der friedlich in seinem Kinderwagen schlummerte.

„Sonst ist ja kein Kind in seinem Alter", stellte Hermine fest.

„Fragt sich bloß wie lange noch", meinte Susan und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Butterbier.

„Mädchen, trink doch mal was richtiges, das da ist doch nichts Halbes und nichts Ganzes!", dröhnte Oliver Wood vom Nebentisch und schwenkte eine Rumflasche durch die Luft, woraufhin er ein strenges „Oliver!" von Norah zu hören bekam.

„Ist doch so, den ganzen Abend süffelt sie ihr Butterbier", empörte sich Oliver.

„Es kann sich halt nicht jeder so gehen lassen!", bemerkte Parvati spitz.

„Hör nicht drauf, was die sagen, sondern schütt mir noch was ein", meinte Dean. Parvati schnalzte mit der Zunge, erhob sich und drehte ihrem Mann empört den Rücken zu.

„Frauen", murmelte Dean und kippte seinen Rum mit einem Schluck runter. Ron prustete gehörig in sein Bier.

„Klar, wenn Harrys und Ginnys Baby erst da ist, dann wird sich das wohl ändern", sagte Hermine, die sämtliche Einwürfe ignoriert hatte.

„Wer weiß, vielleicht wird es da noch mehr Spielgenossen geben. So allein zu zweit ist doch irgendwie langweilig, oder?", sagte Susan.

„Na da will sich aber jemand ranhalten", entfuhr es Lee Jordan am Nebentisch.

„Vielleicht hat sich da schon jemand rangehalten", meinte Susan und schenkte ihm ein zuckersüßes Lächeln.

„Und da soll noch einer sagen, die Geburtenrate sei zu niedrig", sagte Lee und stand auf, um Oliver bei seiner Privatparty Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Aber Harry freute es für Susan und er hoffte aufrichtig, dass sie nicht noch einmal so eine herbe Enttäuschung einstecken würde. Doch wie sie ihm ein wenig später versicherte, sah alles bestens aus. Im Gegensatz zur ersten Schwangerschaft hatten sie und Justin mehrere Termine im St. Mungo vereinbart, um sicher zu gehen, dass mit dem Baby alles in bester Ordnung war und bis jetzt hatte man noch nichts negatives feststellen können.

„Das ist einfach toll, Susan!", sagte Harry begeistert.

„Ich weiß", sagte sie grinsend und trank den Rest ihres Butterbiers aus.

„Das mit dem Baby ist absolut genial", verkündete Claire.

„Mit welchen genau?", fragte Lyn abwesend. Sie beobachtete schon seit einiger Zeit die Glühwürmchen, die sich in den äußersten Winkel des Gartens aufhielten.

„Mit beiden! Ich liebe Kinder einfach und die Kinder lieben mich!", rief Claire. Emma seufzte.

„Und wie wird das bei euch jetzt laufen?", fragte Harry. Schon den ganzen Abend ging er von Tisch zu Tisch, um sich für jeden seiner Gäste genügend Zeit zu nehmen. Gegen elf Uhr hatte es ihn zu Lupin und Tonks verschlagen, und nun hielt er die schlafende Lily im Arm. Während sie so vor sich hinsabberte, merkte Harry, wie er begann, Ginnys Schwangerschaft zum ersten Mal so wirklich zu realisieren. Natürlich hatte er sich gefreut, aber dass er in absehbarer Zeit Vater sein würde konnte er noch gar nicht fassen.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Lupin und runzelte die Stirn. Im Schein der Lampions sah er um einige Jahre jünger aus.

„Na ja, ich meine, du bist ja eigentlich nicht arbeiten gegangen, sondern hast die Selbsthilfegruppe geleitet. Das war ja eher so ehrenamtlich", sagte Harry, der Lupin keinesfalls zu nahe treten wollte.

„Hat Hermine dir nicht davon erzählt?", fragte Tonks.

„Nein, was denn?", erkundigte Harry sich.

„Seit ein paar Wochen arbeite ich im Werwolf-Unterstützungsamt in der Zauberwesen-Behörde. Hermine hat mir da eine Stelle beschafft und ich muss sagen, dass es mir besser gefällt, als ich gedacht hatte", erwiderte Lupin grinsend.

„Ich frage Dad ja andauernd, ob er mir auch was von seinem Feuerwhiskey abgibt, aber er will ja einfach nicht", sagte Gabriel und blickte sehnsüchtig auf die gläsernen Flaschen, die sich auf dem Tisch türmten, um den sich mittlerweile außer Dean Thomas und Oliver Wood auch noch die Weasley-Zwillinge, Harry und Seamus drängten. Offenbar hatten sie beschlossen, die Feier in vollen Zügen zu genießen.

„Was ein Glück, ich will nicht wissen, wie du nach diesem Whiskey drauf bist", lachte Dylan. Gabriel schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Schlimmer kann es doch eigentlich nicht werden, oder?", behauptete Claire und knuffte Gabriel in die Seite. Dieser zuckte nur die Schultern.

„Ich will nur nicht hoffen, dass das ganze so ausgeht wie auf der Hochzeit", meinte er beunruhigt.

„Jaaah, das Geschwisterchen lauert in der Ecke, kannst du's noch nicht sehen?", fragte Dylan mit einer Stimme, die Lyn einen schlechten Horrorfilm-Erzähler erinnerte.

„Der einzige Unterschied ist, dass Harry diesmal mitmacht", sagte Lyn mit einem Blick auf Harry, vor dem mit Abstand die meisten leeren Flaschen standen.


	4. In der Winkelgasse

Sorry, dass das jetzt so lang gedauert hat, aber najahhhh.. Dafür ist das Kapitel laaaang ;) In der Winkelgasse 

„Aaaufsteeehn!"

„Raus aus den Federn, ihr Schlafmützen!"

Lyn drehte sich murrend auf die andere Seite. Wer war so bescheuert, sie mitten in der Nacht aus ihrem wohlverdienten Schlaf zu reißen?

„Jetzt macht schon!"

Wusch! Irgendjemand zog ihr die Bettdecke weg. Empört setzte das Mädchen sich auf. Sie blickte in zwei völlig gleiche, sommersprossige Gesichter.

„Sirius! James!", ertönte Emmas wütende Stimme von schräg über ihr, „was soll das?"

Lachend rannten die Zwillinge aus dem Raum. Lyn seufzte genervt und ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen.

Gestern war sie zusammen mit Emma und ihrer Familie in den Fuchsbau zurückgekehrt, nachdem sie die letzte Nacht bei Harry und Ginny alle so gut wie nicht geschlafen hatten.

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte Lyn und gähnte.

„Halb neun", erwiderte Emma entnervt, „diese Idioten! Nur weil sie so früh aufstehen wollen, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass das auch für den Rest des Hauses gilt!"

„Hilft ja alles nichts", meinte Lyn, „jetzt bin ich wach. Noch mal einschlafen kann ich vergessen."

Wenige Minuten später stiegen die beiden Mädchen die Treppe nach unten. Es schien ganz so, als sei tatsächlich der gesamte Fuchsbau schon auf den Beinen. Sirius und James hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet.

In der Küche fanden sie Mrs. Weasley, die gerade das Frühstück zubereitete.

„Morgen Oma", gähnte Emma.

„Guten Morgen, ihr lieben!", strahlte Mrs. Weasley sie an, „seid so lieb und deckt doch schon mal den Tisch draußen im Garten."

Emma verdrehte die Augen, sagte jedoch nichts. Gemeinsam mit Lyn begann sie, Teller und Besteck nach draußen zu tragen.

„Wo sind denn deine Eltern?", fragte Lyn.

„Arbeiten, alle beide", erwiderte Emma, „Dad hat Training und kommt wahrscheinlich erst zum Tee wieder, und Mum wird wohl den ganzen Tag im Ministerium sein. Sie muss ja die verlorene Zeit von gestern und vorgestern wieder nacharbeiten."

„Was genau macht deine Mum eigentlich?", erkundigte sich Lyn.

„Na ja, sie leitet die Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe", erklärte Emma, während sie die Teller auf dem Tisch verteilte, „da fällt ein Haufen Arbeit an, und häufig schafft sie es nicht, die Arbeit und den Haushalt ohne Zeitumkehrer zu koordinieren."

„Zeitumkehrer?", frage Lyn, „davon hast du schon in deinem einen Brief geschrieben. Was ist das?"

„Na ja, das ist ein kleines Gerät, mit dem man in die Vergangenheit reisen kann. Mum hat das ja schon benutzt, als sie noch in Hogwarts war, um auch an Unterrichtsstunden teilnehmen zu können, die zur gleichen Zeit stattfanden, wie andere. Und so macht sie das im Prinzip immer noch. So kann sie so zu sagen zur gleichen Zeit hier zu Hause sein und im Ministerium."

„Wow", entfuhr es Lyn, „das muss doch ziemlich stressig sein, oder?"

„Ja, schon", meinte Emma, „aber manchmal holt sie damit auch einfach Schlaf nach. Ist schon witzig manchmal, wenn sie hier unten in der Küche am arbeiten ist und gleichzeitig oben im Schlafzimmer liegt und schläft."

Lyn musste kichern bei dieser Vorstellung.

Am Dienstag kam eine ganze Schwadron Eulen zum Fenster hereingeschwirrt, als sie alle gerade beim Frühstück saßen.

„Ach du meine Güte!", seufzte Hermine, die an diesem Tag erst nachmittags ins Ministerium musste, und warf einen Blick auf die acht Eulen, die nun allesamt zwischen der Marmelade und der Pfanne mit dem gebratenen Speck landeten.

Zwei der Eulen ließen ihre Briefe auf Lyns Teller fallen. Kaum hatten sie alle ihre Lieferungen abgegeben, flatterten sie wieder hinaus. Emmas Mutter seufzte und ließ mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs die Eulenfedern vom Tisch verschwinden.

„Oh", meinte Emma, „eine Karte von Claire."

Lyn blickte auf die Ansichtskarte im Emmas Händen. Das Bild eines Strandes bei Sonnenuntergang war darauf zu sehen, und die Wellen schwappten in regelmäßigen Abständen über den weißen Sandstrand. Emma drehte die Karte um und Lyn las, was darauf geschrieben war:

Hi Emma, hi Lyn!

Frankreich ist ganz okay. Mum stresst zwar ein bisschen, aber ich haue meistens ab, bevor sie mir wieder einen Vortrag über mein Benehmen halten kann.

Claire

Lyn kicherte.

„Sie ist ja mal wieder sehr ausführlich", meinte sie schmunzelnd.

Dann wandte sie sich wieder ihrer eigenen Post zu. Sie warf einen Blick auf die Briefe. Der eine war adressiert an

Evelyn Dursley

zur Zeit im Fuchsbau

Ottery St Catchpole

und ohne Absender, der andere kam ganz offensichtlich aus Hogwarts. Diesen riss Lyn zuerst auf. Sie zog ein Blatt Pergament hervor, auf dem eine Liste von Büchern stand.

„Unsere Bücherlisten", stellte Emma fest, die soeben ihren eigenen Umschlag geöffnet hatte. Lyn ließ ihren Blick über die Liste wandern.

Sehr geehrte Miss Dursley,

da Sie erfreulicherweise in die nächste Klassenstufe versetzt wurden, senden wir Ihnen hier die Liste mit allen benötigten Schulbüchern zu. Bitte stellen Sie sicher, dass sie jeweils ein Exemplar der folgenden Werke besitzen.

-Miranda Habicht: _Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 2_

-Bathilda Bagshot: _Geschichte der Zauberei_ (ist bereits angeschafft)

-Adalbert Schwahfel: _Verzauber mich – Das Begleitbuch zum Unterrichtsfach Zauberkunst_

-Emeric Wendel: _Verwandlungen für Fortgeschrittene, Band 1_

-Phyllida Spore: _Tausend Zauberkräuter und –pilze_ (ist bereits angeschafft)

-Salvatore Poisonis: _Liquide Zauber – die Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens_

-Valentine Valensis: _Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Band 2_

Sirius und James unterdessen waren ganz aus dem Häuschen. Sie hielten beide einen Brief in der Hand und tuschelten aufgeregt. Lyn lächelte in sich hinein. Sie erinnerte sich, wie aufgeregt sie gewesen war, als sie ihren eigenen Brief bekommen hatte. Es kam ihr vor, als seinen Jahre vergangen seither, so sehr hatte sie sich an das Leben in der magischen Welt gewöhnt.

Lyn legte ihre Bücherliste zur Seite und öffnete den zweiten Brief, von dem sie immer noch nicht wusste, wer ihn geschickt hatte. Sie zog eine Karte aus dem Inneren des Umschlags hervor, auf dem ein Foto von Fred und George abgebildet war, die nebeneinander standen und jeweils einen Arm um Angelina und Katie gelegt hatten. Die vier grinsten und winkten Lyn zu.

In großen, schaurig aussehenden schwarz-orangenen Lettern stand EINLADUNG über dem Foto. Lyn öffnete die Karte und begann zu lesen:

Liebe Lyn!

Eine Hochzeit ist ein denkwürdiges Ereignis, finden wir, und noch denkwürdiger ist eine Doppelhochzeit. Deswegen ist es unserer Meinung nach absolut wichtig, dass du uns die Ehre gibst, auf unserer Hochzeit zu erscheinen. Sowohl Fred und Angelina als auch George und Katie wollen sich das Ja-Wort geben.

Wir feiern am 31. Oktober. Aus gegebenem Anlass wird unsere Hochzeit zugleich eine Halloweenfeier sein. Um angemessene Kostümierung wird gebeten.

Bitte lass uns eine Eule zukommen, ob du am betreffenden Datum Zeit und Lust hast.

Fred & Angelina

George & Katie

Lyn blickte auf und sah Emma verwirrt an. Diese hatte soeben die Einladung, die an „Familie Weasley, im Fuchsbau, Ottery St Catchpole" adressiert war, gemeinsam mit ihrer Mutter gelesen.

„Sie heiraten an Halloween?", fragte Lyn verblüfft.

„Das sieht ihnen ähnlich", erwiderte Emma kopfschüttelnd, „um angemessene Kostümierung wird gebeten... Die glauben doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich mich da als Gespenst verkleide oder so!"

„Kannst ja als Hexe gehen", grinste Lyn. Emma sah sie verständnislos an. „Na ja, die Muggel verkleiden sich häufiger mal als Hexen an Halloween."

„Und wie soll das gehen?", fragte Emma interessiert, „ich meine, was unterscheidet denn eine Hexe vom Aussehen her von einer Muggelfrau, bis auf eine etwas andere Kleidung vielleicht?"

„Meistens verkleiden sie sich als alte hässliche Hexen", erklärte Lyn, „du weißt schon, mit Warzen auf der Hakennase und einem Buckel. Und dann noch zerfetzte Klamotten, einen schwarzen Spitzhut, einen Besen in der Hand, und Plastikspinnen im Haar."

Emma lachte.

„Also, irgendwie haben die Muggel komische Vorstellungen von Hexen", meinte sie amüsiert.

Lyn sah sich um, an wen der letzte Brief wohl adressiert war. Emmas Mutter hielt ihn in der Hand und überflog stirnrunzelnd die offenbar rasch hingekritzelten Zeilen.

„Von wem ist der, Mum?", fragte Emma und blickte ihre Mutter fragend an.

„Von Remus", erwiderte Hermine und stand auf, „tut mir leid, ich muss sofort weg. Es handelt sich um einen Notfall. Emma, sei so lieb und kümmere dich um den Abwasch."

Emma seufzte, nickte aber.

Hermine schnappte sich ihren Umhang, warf ihn sich über die Schultern, und ging zum Kamin hinüber. Sie nahm eine Prise Flohpulver und streute sie in die Flammen, die sich augenblicklich smaragdgrün verfärbten und hoch aufloderten. Lyn sah verblüfft, dass Emmas Mutter sich nun genau in das grüne Feuer stellte und laut und deutlich: „Zaubereiministerium!" sagte. Die Flammen loderten hoch und im nächsten Augenblick war Hermine verschwunden.

„Was war das denn?", fragte Lyn verblüfft.

„Flohpulver", erklärte Emma, „damit kannst du von Kamin zu Kamin reisen. Ist aber nicht sehr komfortabel." Sie schielte ein wenig unschlüssig auf den Brief, den ihre Mutter soeben gelesen hatte. „Ich wüsste zu gerne, weshalb sie so plötzlich ins Ministerium musste", murmelte sie.

„Dann les doch nach", meinte Lyn schulterzuckend. Emma zögerte noch eine Sekunde, dann griff sie nach dem Brief. Lyn blickte auf die schlecht leserlichen, in aller Eile hingekritzelten Wörter.

Hallo Hermine

Greyback ist wieder im Lande. Er wurde in der Nähe von Yorkshire gesehen. Dachte, du solltest es wissen.

Remus

„Greyback?", fragte Lyn verständnislos. Sie blickte Emma an. Diese machte ein sehr ernstes Gesicht.

„Ein Werwolf", erklärte sie, „ein ziemlich übler, soweit ich weiß. Es gefällt ihm, dass er sich einmal im Monat in eine mordende Bestie verwandelt. Und er beißt bevorzugt Kinder, um sie fernab der menschlichen Zivilisation zu Killermaschinen zu erziehen."

Lyn starrte sie an.

„Er war es auch, der Bill damals gebissen hat", fuhr Emma fort.

„Was?", entfuhr es Lyn, „Claires Vater ist – ist ein Werwolf?"

„Nein, nein", beeilte Emma sich zu sagen, „er wurde gebissen, als Greyback in Menschengestalt war. Ziemlich abartig, wenn du mich fragst. Die Narben hat Bill ja heute noch. Zum Glück gab es keine schlimmen Nebenwirkungen. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass er seither wohl eine Schwäche für rohes Fleisch hat."

„Und – Remus?", fragte Lyn, denn ihr fiel ein, dass sie gehört hatte, auch er sei ein Werwolf.

„Ja, den hat Greyback auch gebissen", bestätigte Emma, „als er noch ein Kind war. Ziemlich heftige Sache. Na ja, Greyback war wohl jahrelang verschwunden, seit Harry damals Voldemort vernichtet hat."

„Was hat der den jetzt damit zu tun?", fragte Lyn verwirrt.

„Oh, Greyback war einer seiner Anhänger", erklärte Emma, „hat für ihn gearbeitet. Alle dachten, er hätte sich endgültig aus dem Staub gemacht, als Voldemort tot war. Aber offenbar zieht es ihn ja jetzt wieder in seine alte Heimat zurück."

„Und was will deine Mutter jetzt unternehmen?", fragte Lyn unruhig.

„Keine Ahnung", gab Emma zu, „ich nehme an, es wird eine Sondereinheit geben, die versucht, ihn zu finden und unschädlich zu machen. Und die Leute sollten darüber informiert werden, dass sie bei Vollmond auf ihre Kinder aufpassen müssen."

Lyn schüttelte sich.

„Laufen eigentlich noch mehr solche Werwölfe in Freiheit rum?", fragte sie unbehaglich.

„Eine ganze Menge", antwortete Emma ungerührt, „aber die meisten sind harmlos. Remus ist schließlich auch einer. Es gibt schon seit einigen Jahren den so genannten Wolfsbanntrank. Der ist relativ leicht herzustellen, und man kann ihn inzwischen auch fertig kaufen. Remus nimmt den seit Jahren."

„Und wie funktioniert dieser Trank?", fragte Lyn neugierig.

„Na ja, du musst ihn in der Woche vor Vollmond zu dir nehmen", erklärte Emma, „dann verwandelst du dich zwar in einen Wolf, aber du bleibst du selbst. Also, du verlierst nicht den Verstand. Dann ist ein Werwolf von einem Animagus, der sich in einen Wolf verwandelt hat, kaum noch zu unterscheiden."

Am nächsten Tag brach Hermine mit den Zwillingen nach London auf. Lyn sah ihnen ein wenig kritisch hinterher, als sie im Kamin verschwanden; sie fragte sich, in welch einer Verfassung Emmas Mutter wohl am Abend zurückkehren würde.

Den Tag verbrachten Emma und Lyn damit, auf den alten Besen von Emmas Vater ein wenig Quidditch zu spielen. Ron schien offenbar erleichtert, eine Ausrede gefunden zu haben, um sich nicht um den Rest seiner Kinder kümmern zu müssen, und trainierte fleißig mit den beiden Mädchen, während sich Emmas Großmutter um Julia, Liv, Jack und Adam kümmerte.

Sie hatten zwar keinen echten Quaffel zur Hand, aber ein einfacher Muggelfußball, den Emmas Großvater den Zwillingen einmal zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte, genügte auch, nachdem Emmas Vater ihn mit einem einfachen Zauber belegt hatte.

Lyn stellte schnell fest, dass die Rolle des Jägers nicht wirklich ihre Sache war. Sie fand es irgendwie langweilig, ständig den Fußball zu Emma zu werfen, ihn wieder zu fangen und irgendwie an Ron vorbei durch die Astgabel zu befördern. Aber es machte Spaß, wieder zu fliegen, auch wenn der alte Nimbus 2000, auf dem sie saß, leicht Schlagseite nach rechts hatte, und schlingerte, wenn sie sich zu scharf in die Kurve legte.

Schließlich rief Mrs. Weasley sie zum Essen, und sie gingen, durchgeschwitzt und verdreckt wie sie waren, zurück nach drinnen.

Hermine und die Zwillinge kamen zum Tee am Nachmittag zurück, vollbeladen mit Paketen und Büchern. Emmas Mutter sah äußerst entnervt aus und an dem breiten Grinsen, das auf den Gesichtern von Sirius und James zu sehen war, konnte Lyn erahnen, dass die beiden es offenbar verstanden hatten, ihr Mutter ordentlich auf Trab zu halten.

„Wann fahren wir eigentlich nach London, Mum?", fragte Emma. Hermine lag auf einem der Sofas im Wohnzimmer und hatte ihr Gesicht mit den Händen bedeckt.

„Morgen", lautete die Antwort, „vorausgesetzt, dein Vater schafft es, mit seinen Söhnen fertig zu werden."

„Habt ihr eure Bücherlisten dabei?", fragte Hermine und drehte sich noch einmal nach hinten um.

„Ja, Mum", erwiderte Emma, „wir haben an alles gedacht, keine Sorge."

„Gut", meinte ihre Mutter, „dann mal los. Lyn, du zuerst, du machst das Ganze schließlich zum ersten Mal."

Nervös trat Lyn vor. Hermine hielt ihr ein smaragdgrünes Seidensäckchen hin, in dem sich offenbar das Flohpulver befand.

„Also pass auf, es ist eigentlich ganz einfach, wenn man es richtig macht", meinte Emmas Mutter, „einfach das Pulver ins Feuer streuen, in die Flammen treten und den Zielort sagen. Aber du musst deutlich sprechen, das ist wichtig, sonst passiert dir das selbe wie Harry damals."

„Was ist ihm denn passiert?", fragte Lyn neugierig.

„Oh, er ist am falschen Kamin herausgekommen", erwiderte Hermine leichthin, „also, sprich laut und deutlich ,Winkelgasse' wenn du in den Flammen stehst!"

Lyn nickte. Sie hatte einen dicken Kloß im Hals. Vorsichtig nahm sie eine Prise des Flohpulvers aus dem Säckchen und streute es in das knisternde Kaminfeuer. Sofort verfärbten sich die Flammen smaragdgrün. Lyn schluckte und trat in das Feuer hinein. Es fühlte sich angenehm warm an. Sie öffnete den Mund und sagte laut und deutlich:

„Winkelgasse!"

Augenblicklich verschwand alles um sie herum. Es war ihr, als hätte sie jemand im Klo heruntergespült. Sie drehte sich rasend schnell um sich selbst, wie ein Kreisel, und um sie her toste ein Wirbel aus smaragdgrünen Flammen. Allmählich wurde ihr leicht schwindelig. Hin und wieder erhaschte sie einen Blick auf einen Kamin, durch den sie gerade sauste, und manchmal sah sie auch kurz das dazugehörige Zimmer, doch es war immer zu kurz, um Details zu erkennen. Gerade, als sie sich fragte, wie lange es wohl noch dauern würde, und ob es wohl schlimme Folgen hätte, wenn sie sich in diesem grünen Feuersturm übergeben würde, klatschte sie unsanft auf den harten Boden eines Kamins. Lyn hustete leise und rappelte sich auf. Ihre Knie gaben leicht nach und sie stolperte ein wenig zur Seite, ehe sie sich den Ruß von den Klamotten und aus den Haaren schüttelte.

Das Mädchen sah sich um. Sie war in einem großen Kamin gelandet, der sich, wie es schien, im Tropfenden Kessel befand. Das schummrige Dämmerlicht und der Pfeifenqualm, der seine Bahnen unter der Decke zog, waren unverkennbar, und sie konnte auch den alten glatzköpfigen Wirt hinter der Theke stehen sehen.

Sie hatte sich gerade in der äußerst leeren Schankstube umgesehen, als mit einem leisen Keuchen und Husten Emma neben ihr aus dem Kamin purzelte. Auch sie stand schwankend auf und schüttelte sich den Ruß vom Leib.

„Alles okay mit dir?", fragte Lyn.

„Denke schon", erwiderte Emma, „ich hasse dieses Flohpulverreisen. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, endlich apparieren zu lernen. Verstehe gar nicht, warum das erst im sechsten Schuljahr ansteht."

Lyn grinste in sich hinein. Emma hätte wohl auch gleich angefangen, für die ZAGs zu lernen, wenn sie die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen hätte.

Neben ihnen trat nun auch Hermine aus dem Kamin. Im Gegensatz zu den beiden Mädchen schwankte sie nicht und fiel auch nicht zu Boden. Sie klopfte sich lediglich den Ruß ab und schüttelte ihre Haare.

„So, da wären wir", meinte sie, „dann lasst uns mal gehen."

Die Schulbuchlisten in der Hand traten sie aus dem Tropfenden Kessel hinaus in den schäbigen Hinterhof. Emmas Mutter zückte ihren Zauberstab und tippte gegen die Mauer über dem Mülleimer.

Lyn musste daran denken, wie sie zum ersten Mal hier gestanden hatte und aufgeregt darauf gewartet hatte, endlich diese geheimnisvolle Gasse zu sehen. Damals war sie schwer beeindruckt gewesen, als der Wirt mithilfe seines Zauberstabes das Tor geöffnet hatte – und jetzt nahm sie es als ganz selbstverständlich hin. Sie lächelte leicht, als sie mit Emma und Hermine durch den Torbogen trat, der sich hinter ihnen schloss.

„Ich denke, du musst erst einmal zu Gringotts, oder, Lyn?", meinte Hermine und blickte Lyn fragend an, „da sollten wir als erstes vorbeischauen."

Lyn nickte, und so machten sie sich zu dritt auf den Weg durch die engen Biegungen der Winkelgasse.

Diesmal sah Lyn die ganzen Läden ringsum mit völlig anderen Augen. Vor den Scheiben von Weasley's Zauberhafte Zauberscherze standen fünf oder sechs Kinder, die sich die Nasen an den Scheiben plattdrückten und sehnsüchtig auf die Scherzartikel starrten, die dort präsentiert wurden, während ihre Mütter versuchten, sie weiterzuziehen, oder ihnen mit strenger Stimme klarmachten, dass sie auf keinen Fall hier etwas kaufen würden. Der Kräuterladen nebenan war Lyn nun auch nicht mehr unbekannt. Sie wusste, dass er den Longbottoms gehörte. Qualität für Quidditch war sogar noch belagerter, als der Laden von Fred und George, und als Lyn genauer hinsah, entdeckte sie ein großes scharlachrotes Schild im Schaufenster, auf dem in blinkenden Goldlettern zu lesen war:

Der Neue Phoenix 3000 – jetzt hier erhältlich!

Doch für nähere Inspektionen blieb keine Zeit, denn Emmas Mutter drängte zur Eile. Bald erreichten sie das große weiße Gebäude von Gringotts und stiegen die Stufen zum Portal hoch.

In der Schalterhalle herrschte ein reges Gewusel von Kobolden, die sich zwischen den Hexen und Zauberern hindurchquetschten. Einige schleppten Beutel voll mit klimpernden Münzen herum, andere huschten geschäftig von einem Schalter zum nächsten, trugen Wertpapiere von hier nach dort und einer schleppte eine Schale mit Walnussgroßen Smaragden vor sich her.

„Schön, dann wollen wir mal-", setzte Hermine an, doch sie wurde unterbrochen, als jemand von hinten an sie herantrat und sagte:

„Na so ein Zufall!"

Lyn wandte sich um. Vor ihnen stand, in einen dunkelroten Umhang gehüllt, Harry und lächelte ihnen zu.

„Harry!", rief Hermine erfreut, „was machst du denn hier?"

„Besorgungen, was sonst?", erwiderte Harry und grinste, doch seine Mine wurde rasch wieder ernst. „Gibt es Neuigkeiten in Sachen Greyback?", fragte er. Hermine legte die Stirn in Falten.

„Leider bisher nicht", sagte sie in besorgtem Tonfall, „es gibt sehr widersprüchliche Zeugenaussagen, und wir haben kaum Anhaltspunkte. Das Einzige, was wir sicher wissen, ist dass er sich momentan irgendwo in Schottland aufhält."

„Sind irgendwelche Sicherheitsmaßnahmen für die Schule getroffen worden?", fragte Harry.

„Keine Sorge, um die Sicherheit der Schüler wird sich gekümmert!", erwiderte Hermine und warf Harry einen Blick zu, der eindeutig heißen sollte: „Beunruhige die Kinder doch nicht unnötig!"

Harry nickte nur.

„Also, wir müssen jetzt auch los", fuhr Hermine fort, „ich denke, wir sehen uns später noch mal."

„Bis dann!", meinte Lyn und grinste Harry zu. Er grinste zurück und sah ihnen nach, wie sie in Richtung der Verließe verschwanden.

Mit einem Seufzer wandte Harry sich um. Er hatte seinen Geldbeutel gerade mit einer ordentlichen Summe an Gold-, Silber- und Bronzemünzen gefüllt, und so verließ er nun das große weiße Gringotts Gebäude.

Das Treffen mit Hermine hatte ihm die Sache mit Greyback schlagartig zurück ins Gedächtnis gerufen, und während er die Winkelgasse entlangging hatte er die Stirn in sorgenvolle Falten gelegt. Es behagte ihm gar nicht, dass der Werwolf gerade jetzt wieder aufgetaucht war. Erst gestern hatte er Dumbledore besucht und der Schulleiter von Hogwarts hatte ihn daran erinnert, dass dieses Jahr das Trimagische Turnier in Hogwarts stattfinden würde. Nach den schrecklichen Ereignissen damals, als Harry noch nach Hogwarts gegangen war, hatte man das Turnier vorläufig wieder eingestellt. Dass es zwischen Hogwarts und Durmstrang in den folgenden Jahren auch immer mehr Streit und Zwiegespaltenheit gab, war der Sache auch nicht unbedingt dienlich gewesen, und als die beiden Schulen schließlich ganz den Kontakt abbrachen, sah es so aus, als würde es wohl nie mehr dazu kommen, das Trimagische Turnier wiederzubeleben.

Glücklicherweise hatten sich allerdings in der Zwischenzeit freundschaftliche Bande zu einer anderen Zauberschule aufgebaut, die in den vergangenen Jahrhunderten recht unpopulär erschienen war, nun aber an Ansehen und Einfluss gewann. Insbesondere Beauxbatons hatte regen Kontakt zu dieser Zauberschule, und so entschloss man sich kurzfristig, das Trimagische Turnier wieder ins Leben zu rufen. Antreten würden Hogwarts, Beauxbatons und, als drittes, Minzeblott, die deutsche Zauberschule.

Das erste Turnier in dieser Besetzung hatte sechs Jahre nach dem vorherigen stattgefunden. Gastgeber war Minzeblott gewesen, als Neuling nun dazu aufgefordert, sich dieser neuen Position als würdig zu erweisen. Fünf Jahre später hatte das Turnier in Beauxbatons stattgefunden, und nun würde dieses Jahr also Hogwarts nach sechzehn Jahren wieder Gastgeber sein.

Gedankenverloren blieb Harry vor „Flourish & Blott's" stehen und begutachtete die Bücher in der Auslage. Dass Greyback ausgerechnet jetzt, so kurz vor dem Trimagischen Turnier, zurück nach Großbritannien gekommen war, beunruhigte ihn sehr. Nie würde er diese schreckliche Nacht vergessen, als sie alle geglaubt hatten, Dumbledore sei gestorben, und als Bill von Greyback gebissen worden war. Noch heute jagte ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken, wenn er an Bills entstelltes Gesicht dachte, und die Angst aller, er würde womöglich zu einem Werwolf werden.

War es nicht offensichtlich, dass Greyback es sich nicht entgehen lassen würde, bei einer Veranstaltung wie dem Trimagischen Turnier aufzutauchen? Es würde schwer werden, zusätzlich zu den ohnehin notwendigen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen noch zusätzliche aufgrund dieses Wahnsinnigen treffen zu müssen.

Harry seufzte erneut. Er beschloss, Greyback zumindest für eine Weile aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen, und sich auf das zu konzentrieren, weswegen er eigentlich hergekommen war. Also holte er tief Luft, schüttelte einmal unwirsch den Kopf und betrat dann Flourish & Blott's.

Im Inneren des Buchladens wimmelte es nur so von Hogwartsschülern, die alle ihre Schulbücher für das nächste Jahr kauften. Einige winkten ihm zu oder lächelten ihn an, und Harry grüßte freundlich zurück. Es tat ihm gut, dass die Schüler ihn offenbar schätzten, denn obgleich er nun schon ein Jahr als Lehrer erfolgreich hinter sich gebracht hatte, zweifelte er immer noch von Zeit zu Zeit ein wenig an sich.

Suchend blickte er sich im Laden um. Sein Blick wanderte über die Regale, über Titel wie „Flüche und Gegenflüche", „Das kleine Einmaleins der Zaubertrankbrauerei" oder „Merlin – wer war er wirklich?". Langsam ging er die Reihen entlang, bis er schließlich in einer Ecke des Ladens stand, in dem sich sonst kaum jemand aufhielt. Er lächelte, als sein Blick auf die Bücher fiel, die hier zur Auswahl standen; es war kein Wunder, dass keiner der Schüler ihnen Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Sie waren allesamt recht dünn, waren in bunte oder glitzernde Umschläge gehüllt und hatten Titel wie „Die Abenteuer von Grinni, dem kleinen Grindeloh" und „Das kleine Einhorn geht zur Schule". Ein Schmunzeln erschien auf seinen Lippen, als er fünf ordentlich nebeneinander aufgereihte Bände über das Leben von Flubbi dem Flubberwurm entdeckte; Liv wäre wohl begeistert gewesen.

Suchend wanderten seine Augen über die Bücher. Sie waren sortiert nach Altersklassen, und er wandte sein Augenmerk größtenteils den Büchern für das erste Lebensjahr zu. Ginny hatte ihn für verrück erklärt, als er ihr verkündet hatte, er wolle ein paar Kinderbücher kaufen gehen.

„Unser Kind ist noch nicht einmal geboren, und du willst es schon mit Büchern eindecken!", hatte sie gesagt und verständnislos den Kopf geschüttelt, „man könnte meinen, du wärest Hermine!"

Aber Harry hatte sich nicht davon abhalten lassen. Uns so griff er schließlich nach zwei kleinen Büchlein, die von Familie Knuddelmuff handelten, und in denen kleine gemalten Bildchen von Knuddelmuffs zu sehen waren, die über die Seiten hüpften.

„Oha!", meinte der Verkäufer, als Harry die Knuddelmuffbücher an der Kasse ablegte, „Geschenk für einen Bekannten oder für den Eigenbedarf?"

„Nun", erwiderte Harry zögernd, „eigentlich – ja, für den Eigenbedarf." Der Verkäufer grinste, während Harry ihm zwei Sickel für die Bücher zahlte. Na wunderbar, dachte Harry, als er den Laden verließ, bei der Menge an Schülern und diesem klatschsüchtigen Verkäufer dauert es wohl keine zwei Tage und ganz Hogwarts weiß, dass Ginny schwanger ist.

Aber er war ja schließlich selbst schuld – hatte er doch unbedingt diese Babybücher kaufen müssen. Seufzend verstaute er sie unter seinem Umhang und ging weiter die Straße entlang. Auch hier liefen ihm einige bekannte Gesichter über den Weg. Daran müsste er sich wohl so langsam gewöhnen; schließlich kannte er im Prinzip alle Zauberer und Hexen Großbritanniens von elf bis siebzehn Jahren.

Ein wenig unschlüssig blieb er vor dem Kräuterladen der Longbottoms stehen. Er hatte vorgehabt, ihnen einen Besuch abzustatten; wo er aber jetzt Hermine mit Emma und Lyn getroffen hatte würde das wohl seinen Zeitplan ein wenig ändern.

Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr und beschloss dann, sich einfach in den Tropfenden Kessel zu setzen und dort auf die drei zu warten; allzu lange würden sie für ihre Besorgungen wohl nicht brauchen.

Raschen Schrittes machte er sich auf den Weg zurück zu der Backsteinmauer, die in den schäbigen Hinterhof des Tropfenden Kessels führte.

Ratternd fuhr der Karren über die unterirdischen Schienen. Lyn hielt sich an ihrem Sitz fest – ganz wohl war ihr bei der Sache nicht. Letztes Jahr war sie mit ihrer Mutter lediglich in der großen Schalterhalle von Gringotts gewesen. Zwar hatte Cloe ihrer Tochter am selben Tag noch ein Konto eröffnet, auf das sie eine nicht unerhebliche Summe Geld übertragen hatte, doch bis heute war Lyn nicht an ihrem Konto gewesen. Den Schlüssel freilich hatte ihre Mutter ihr direkt am Anfang ausgehändigt, so, als sei er – wie alles, was irgendwie mit der magischen Welt zu tun hatte – vergiftet. Lyn hatte ihn seither sicher aufbewahrt, und nun steckte er sicher in ihrer linken Hosentasche, während der Karren mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit weiter durch die Tiefen der unterirdischen Gänge raste.

Schließlich hielten sie vor einer großen Eisentür.

„Verlies Nummer 117", verkündete der Kobold, der den Wagen gelenkt hatte, mit schnarrender Stimme, „den Schlüssel bitte."

Lyn kramte ihn hervor und drückte ihn dem Kobold in die kleine Hand. Dieser öffnete die schwere Eisentür und gab somit den Blick auf das Innere des Verließes frei.

Lyn staunte nicht schlecht. Ein großer Haufen goldener Galleonen glitzerte in der hinteren Ecke, silberne Sickel stapelten sich weiter vorne in zehn hohen wackligen Türmchen und der ganze Boden des Verließes schien mit den kleinen bronzenen Knuts bedeckt zu sein.

„Wow!", flüsterte sie und sah sich um, „ich wusste nicht – warum hat sie mir so viel Geld überschrieben?"

„Wahrscheinlich um vorzusorgen", meinte Emma, die leicht grün im Gesicht war und sich gegen die steinerne Wand lehnte, „ich meine, sie hat wohl keine Lust, auch nur ein einziges weiteres Mal einen Fuß in die Winkelgasse zu setzen, oder? Und da hat sie lieber direkt eine große Summe angelegt, anstatt ständig nachfüllen zu müssen."

Lyn zuckte die Schultern. Sie bückte sich und stopfte sich einige Handvoll der Münzen in ihre Taschen.

„Müsste für dieses Jahr reichen", meinte sie und grinste.

Harry hatte sich einen Krug Met bestellt und saß nun gedankenversunken an einem der schäbigen Tische im Tropfenden Kessel. Es war nicht viel los. Das Wetter war so gut, dass die meisten es wohl vorzogen, in der Sonne vor Fiona Fortescues Eissalon zu sitzen, anstatt im diffusen Dämmerlicht des Pubs. Harry lächelte wehmütig, als er an den alten Fortescue dachte. Er war damals verschwunden und nicht wieder aufgetaucht, so sehr man auch nach ihm gesucht hatte. Selbst nach dem Fall Voldemorts fand man kein Lebenszeichen von ihm, sodass man schließlich davon ausging, dass er tot war.

Seine Nichte hatte damals den Eissalon schließlich wieder weitergeführt, und inzwischen war es ganz selbstverständlich für alle geworden, dass es nicht mehr Florian Fortescue war, dem der Eissalon gehörte, und die Hogwartsschüler ließen sich wohl von Fiona ebenso bei ihren Hausaufgaben helfen, wie Harry es damals mit Florian getan hatte.

Als Lyn mit Emma und Hermine wieder nach draußen auf die Straße trat musste sie erst einmal blinzeln, denn das helle Sonnenlicht war ein ziemlicher Kontrast zu der Dunkelheit unter der Erde.

„So", meinte Hermine und warf einen raschen Blick auf ihre Uhr, „ich denke, eure Schulsachen könnt ihr auch alleine besorgen, oder? Ich warte im Tropfenden Kessel auf euch."

Damit drückte sie Emma einen Geldbeutel in die Hand und verschwand in der Menge.

„Ich wette, sie geht zu Harry und die beide reden über Greyback", seufzte Emma, „sie hat ja vorhin gerade so getan, als sei es für uns zu furchtbar, von ihm zu hören. Als ob wir kleine Kinder wären! Wenn ich daran denke, was sie in meinem Alter getan hat..."

„Was denn?", fragte Lyn neugierig, während sie sich auf den Weg zu Flourish & Blotts machten, um ihre Schulbücher zu kaufen.

„Ach, sie hat zusammen mit Harry und meinem Dad in ihrem zweiten Jahr einen verbotenen Trank im Mädchenklo gebraut", erwiderte Emma und zuckte die Schultern, „und hat auf eigene Faust versucht, herauszufinden, weshalb ständig irgendwelche Schüler versteinert wurden. Als sie schließlich die Lösung wusste, ist sie dann selbst versteinert worden."

„Ach, das war die Sache mit dem Basilisk, oder?", meinte Lyn und erschauderte leicht bei dem Gedanken an das riesige Skelett unten in der Kammer des Schreckens.

„Ja, genau", erwiderte Emma und setzte schon zu einer genaueren Erläuterung an, doch in diesem Moment stieß sie jemand von hinten an und sie stolperte zwei Schritte nach vorne.

„Oh, 'tschuldigung!", sagte eine bekannte Stimme hinter ihnen. Sie drehten sich um und blickten in das grinsende Gesicht von Gabriel.

„Oh, hi", sagte Emma ein wenig überrascht.

„Wo habt ihr denn Claire gelassen?", fragte Gabriel.

„Die ist noch mit ihrer Familie im Urlaub", erklärte Lyn. Gabriel ließ ein wenig die Schultern hängen.

„Schade", sagte er, „ich hatte schon gehofft, ich könnte sie überraschen."

„Womit denn überraschen?", frage Emma misstrauisch. Gabriel grinste breit.

„Geheimnis", erwiderte er mit wichtiger Mine, „wollt ihr auch zu Flourish & Blotts?" Die Mädchen nickten. „Wunderbar! Ich hoffe, ihr habt nichts gegen männliche Begleitung einzuwenden?"

„Solange du uns nicht zu sehr auf die Nerven gehst", meinte Lyn und grinste breit.

„Ich werd's versuchen", versprach Gabriel mit ernster Mine.

Jedes Mal, wenn sich die Hintertür des Tropfenden Kessels öffnete, blickte Harry erwartungsvoll auf, in der Hoffnung, Hermine mit den beiden Mädchen zu sehen. Er musste unbedingt mehr Informationen über Greyback haben. Es ließ ihm einfach keine Ruhe, dass der Werwolf ausgerechnet jetzt, wo das Trimagische Turnier anstand, irgendwo in Schottland herumirrte.

Endlich erschien der üppige braune Haarschopf Hermines in Tropfenden Kessel. Sie sah sich kurz um, entdeckte Harry und ging schnurstracks auf seinen Tisch zu.

„Wo hast du denn Emma und Lyn gelassen?", fragte Harry. Hermine legte die Stirn in Falten.

„Ich hab sie ihre Schulsachen einkaufen geschickt", antwortete sie, „Harry, ich fände es äußerst unklug, wenn wir sie wegen der Sache mit Greyback unnötig beunruhigen."

„Wieso unnötig beunruhigen?", fragte Harry verdutzt, „schließlich sollte man damit nicht spaßen."

„Natürlich", erwiderte Hermine, „aber warum sollten sich Emma und Lyn darüber Sorgen machen?"

„Du weißt doch, wie wir in dem Altern waren", meinte Harry, „glaubst du, wir hätten damals locker gelassen, wenn wir auch nur ansatzweise mitbekommen hätten, dass uns die Erwachsenen etwas verschweigen?"

Hermine seufzte.

„Schon, aber", setzte sie an, doch Harry unterbrach sie.

„Emma und Lyn sind clever genug, um zu wissen, was hier los ist. Und ich denke, wenn wir ihnen nicht sagen, wie gefährlich Greyback ist, erfahren sie es auf anderem Weg."

Hermine schien etwas erwidern zu wollen, zuckte dann jedoch die Schultern und seufzte.

„Wie dem auch sei", meinte sie schließlich, „wir tun alles, was in unserer Macht steht, um die Sicherheit der Schüler zu garantieren."

„Das heiß im Klartext?", fragte Harry und trank einen weiteren Schluck Met.

„Verschärfte Kontrollzauber an der Grenze der Hogwarts-Ländereien, Ministeriumszauberer in der unmittelbaren Nähe, und Remus wird wahrscheinlich auch eingespannt werden", erklärte Hermine, „er ist selbst ein Werwolf und weiß, welche Gewohnheiten diese Wesen haben. Und falls es tatsächlich hart auf hart kommt, ist Werwolf gegen Werwolf am ungefährlichsten – schließlich kann Greyback ihn nicht noch einmal zum Werwolf machen, und wir wollen nicht unnötig viele Menschen in Gefahr bringen."

„Wie wollte ihr das machen mit den Ministeriumszauberern und Remus?", fragte Harry stirnrunzelnd, „ich meine, einfach so ein paar erwachsenen Zauberer in einer Schule unterbringen, das muss doch auffallen."

„Du vergisst, dass wir den Deckmantel des Trimagischen Turniers zur Verfügung haben", erklärte Hermine, „Punktrichter werden gebraucht, Zauberer, die die einzelnen Aufgaben vorbereiten, da lassen sich leicht inkognito ein paar Ministeriumszauberer einschleusen."

„Stimmt", gab Harry zu. Er schwieg einen Moment. „Weiß Lyn eigentlich schon von dem Trimagischen Turnier?"

„Ich glaube nicht", erwiderte Hermine, „wenn Emma ihr nichts gesagt hat."

Bei Flourish & Blotts herrschte ein reges Getümmel an Schülern. Einige kannte Lyn, und sie lächelte ihnen kurz zu, wenn sie sie sah. Emma zog ihre Bücherliste hervor und ließ ihren Blick stirnrunzelnd darüber gleiten.

„Hey, Emma!", rief plötzlich eine Stimme über die Köpfe der Schüler hinweg und kurz davor stand eine strahlende Sherryl Salem vor ihnen. Emmas Gesicht hellte sich auf.

„Sherryl!", rief sie erfreut und umarmte das Mädchen stürmisch, „wie waren deine Ferien?"

„Oh, wunderbar!", meinte Sherryl und lachte vergnügt, „wir waren in Italien im Urlaub, und es war einfach wahnsinn! Aber hast du schon gehört?", sie senkte die Stimme, „Angeblich bekommt Professor Potters Frau bald ein Baby!"

„Ja, ich weiß", erwiderte Emma lächelnd.

„Ach, stimmt ja, das hab ich vergessen", lachte Sherryl und schlug sich vor die Stirn, „deine Eltern sind ja so gut mit ihm befreundet, nicht?" Emma nickte.

„Aber woher weißt du das?", fragte sie nun ihrerseits interessiert.

„Jocelyn hat es mir erzählt", erwiderte Sherryl, „und die wusste es von Heather. Mehr weiß ich nicht. Aber ich glaube, die Neuigkeit hat hier im ganzen Laden schon die Runde gemacht. Ich find das ja irgendwie total klasse! Ich meine, schon die Hochzeit letztes Schuljahr war ja ein tolles Erlebnis, und jetzt wird er auch noch Vater! Na, hoffentlich bringt er den kleinen Fratz dann mal mit in den Unterricht, sobald er da ist."

„Wäre schon möglich", meinte Emma.

„Na ja, ich muss dann auch mal wieder", meinte Sherryl, „Ich muss noch zu Madam Malkins, meine Umhänge sind mir ein Stück zu kurz, ich bin wohl über den Sommer ein bisschen viel gewachsen. Wir sehen uns spätestens am ersten September!"

Und mit diesen Worten verließ sie winkend den Buchladen.

„Ich frag mich bloß, wer die Sache mit Harrys baldiger Schwangerschaft in Umlauf gebracht hat", meinte Lyn ein wenig stirnrunzelnd, „ich würde ja auf Claire tippen, wenn sie nicht in Frankreich sitzen würde."

„Na, die wird aber schön verdutzt gucken, wenn sie am ersten Schultag feststellt, dass alle schon bescheid wissen", grinste Gabriel.

„Wir sollten uns um unsere Bücher kümmern", schaltet Emma sich ein, „wenn wir noch länger hier rumstehen, sind sie sonst womöglich noch ausverkauft."

„Als ob Schulbücher ausverkauft würden", murmelte Gabriel vor sich hin, doch Emma überhörte ihn geflissentlich und machte sich daran, je ein Exemplar der Bücher auf ihrer Liste zusammenzuklauben.

Gerade hatte Lyn sich ihr Exemplar von _Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Band 2_ geangelt, als ihr Blick auf die Eingangstür von Flourish & Blotts fiel. Soeben hatten drei Personen den Laden betreten, von denen Lyn eine sehr mochte, die andere nicht leiden konnte, und die dritte nur einmal gesehen hatte. Sie hielt inne und beobachtete Howard, wie er mit seinem Bruder und seiner Mutter auf eines der Bücherregale zuging. Es war seinem Gesicht anzusehen, dass er nicht gerade die beste Laune hatte, und er hielt sich ein paar Schritte hinter Hendric und seiner Mutter, als hätte er lieber nicht zu ihnen gehört.

Lyn zögerte. Sie freute sich, Howard zu sehen, allerdings schien er gerade nicht in der Stimmung, einen Plausch mit ihr zu halten.

Einen Augenblick später nahm er selbst ihr die Entscheidung ab. Kaum hatte er sie entdeckt, als sich seine Miene auch schon erheblich aufhellte. Der Lärmpegel im überfüllten Buchladen war zu hoch, als dass sie sich hätten normal verständigen können, und so wies er nur auf seine Mutter und seinen Bruder und schnitt eine Grimasse.

Lyn grinste. Sie schnappte sich die Bücher, die sie schon zusammengesucht hatte, und wühlte sich ihren Weg durch die anderen Schüler hinüber zu Howard, der nun gelangweilt zusah, wie seine Mutter die Schulbücher für Hendric besorgte.

„Na, wie geht's?", fragte Lyn und grinste ihn breit an, als sie endlich neben ihm stand. Howard zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Was ne Frage", meinte er sarkastisch und warf einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu seiner Mutter hinüber. Lyn kicherte.

„Abgesehen von dem Umstand, dass du nicht gerade eine Traumfamilie hast, meine ich", erwiderte sie.

„Na ja – den Umständen entsprechend eben", meinte er und zuckte die Achseln. Dann senkte er die Stimme und murmelte: „Du glaubst gar nicht, was ich für Horror-Ferien hinter mir habe... Ehrlich, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich mich irgendwann einmal so auf die Schule freuen würde!"

„Hättest es machen sollen wie ich", grinste Lyn, „ich bin einfach abgehauen. Zu Harry. Professor Potter", korrigierte sie sich. Howard sah sie mit großen Augen an.

„Und deine Eltern haben dich gehen lassen?", fragte er verblüfft.

„Na ja, ich glaube, mein Dad hatte gar kein so großes Problem damit", antwortete Lyn, „keine Ahnung, wie er darauf reagiert hat, nur meine Mum hat mich erwischt, als ich raus bin. Tja, und was hätte sie machen sollen? Die kriegt doch ständig die Krise, wenn man das Wort ‚Hexe' nur in den Mund nimmt; wahrscheinlich hatte sie Panik, dass ich sie in ne Kröte verwandele, wenn sie versucht mich aufzuhalten."

Howard sah sie verdrießlich an.

„Ich glaube, wenn ich den Versuch machen würde, abzuhauen, würde wahrscheinlich ich als Kröte enden...", meinte er und warf einen Blick zu seiner Mutter hinüber, „du hast es verdammt gut, dass deine Eltern nicht zaubern können..."

„Na ja", erwiderte Lyn, „wenn sie zaubern könnten, hätten sie nicht so ne Phobie gegen alles Magische. Dann müsste ich mich nicht jedes Mal wie eine Schwerverbrecherin fühlen, wenn ich versuche, meine Hausaufgaben zu machen..."

Howard grinste. Er setzte schon zu einer Antwort an, doch er wurde von einer schneidenden Stimme unterbrochen:

„Howie, bitte! Steh nicht so nutzlos dort herum, sondern hilf mir mit den Büchern!"

Howard warf seiner Mutter einen Blick zu, der alles andere als freundlich war, tat aber, was sie ihm sagte.

„Tut mir leid", flüsterte er Lyn zu, „ich muss. Wir sehen uns im Hogwarts-Express, denke ich."

„Okay, bis dann", antwortete Lyn, ein wenig enttäuscht. Als sie sich umwandte, hörte sie noch, wie Howards Mutter mit leiser strenger Stimme sagte:

„Ich dulde es nicht, dass du mit dieser Schlammblüterin sprichst, Howie!"

Lyn hielt inne. Ein äußerst merkwürdiges Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit, und sie musste schwer schlucken. Sie tat so, als habe sie sich wieder ihrer Bücherliste zugewandt, lauschte aber auf das, was Howard und seine Mutter sprachen.

„Mum!", erwiderte Howard, und in seiner Stimme schwang Zorn mit.

„Keine Widerrede!", herrschte sie ihn an, „Hendric hat mir alles erzählt. Du brauchst gar nicht zu behaupten, sie wäre reinblütig!"

„Das wollte ich auch nicht", antwortete Howard mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme, „ich - "

„Ende der Diskussion!", unterbrach ihn seine Mutter mit scharfer Stimme, „schlimm genug, dass du in Ravenclaw bist, dann gib dich wenigstens nicht mit solchem Gesindel ab."

Howard sagte nichts mehr.

Lyn stand da und starrte auf ihre Bücherliste. Doch sie sah die Buchstaben nicht wirklich. Schlammblüter. Sie hatte dieses Wort schon häufiger gehört, aber es hatte ihr nie wirklich etwas ausgemacht, selbst wenn jemand sie so genannt hatte. Das waren alles Schüler gewesen, so alt wie sie, oder nur ein paar Jahre älter.

Aber diesmal hatte sie diese Wort aus dem Mund einer erwachsenen Hexe gehört. Und es traf sie hart. Sie hatte gewusst, welche Einstellung Howards Familie hatte, aber irgendwie schockte es sie, dass seine Mutter so sprach.

Zum ersten Mal begann Lyn ansatzweise zu verstehen, wie sich ihre Mutter gefühlt haben musste. War es ihr so ähnlich ergangen? War sie deshalb so schlecht auf Hexen und Zauberer zu sprechen? Lyn wusste nicht viel über die Familie ihrer Mutter; jahrelang war sie aufgewachsen in dem Glauben, ihre Großeltern mütterlicherseits wären tot. Hatte Cloe deswegen den Kontakt zu ihnen abgebrochen? Weil sie sich in ihrer Gegenwart immer wie eine Aussätzige gefühlt hatte?

„Hey, Lyn!" Emmas Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Hast du alle Bücher?"

Verwirrt sah sie auf. Emma betrachtete sie prüfend.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte sie. Lyn nickte.

„Ja, klar", erwiderte sie. Sie beschloss, den Gedanken an sämtliche Mütter aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen und sich um ihre Schulsachen zu kümmern. „Mir fehlt nur noch das Buch für Zaubertränke."

„Na dann los!", forderte Emma sie auf, „Mum und Harry sind schon eine ganze Weile am quatschen. Je länger wir brauchen, desto geringer ist die Chance, dass wir noch was von ihrer Unterhaltung mitbekommen."

Vorsichtig und so lautlos wie möglich öffneten die beiden ein paar Minuten später die Hintertür des Tropfenden Kessels. Sie spähten hinein und schlüpften dann rasch in das Innere der Kneipe.

Im Halbdunkel neben der Tür blieben sie stehen und sahen sich um. Rasch hatten sie Harry und Hermine erblickt, die an einem Tisch saßen und sich halblaut unterhielten. Emma legte einen Finger auf die Lippen und bedeutete Lyn, ihr zu folgen. Langsam schlichen sie sich an der Wand entlang und hinter Tischen versteckt näher an die beiden Erwachsenen heran, bis sie schließlich in Hörweite waren.

„Und du glaubst, das fällt nicht auf?", fragte Harry gerade und trank einen Schluck aus dem Krug der vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand.

„Wir müssen es einfach hoffen", meinte Hermine schlicht, „es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit, Remus einzuschleusen. Es ist unser Glück, dass sie wieder magische Tierwesen als Teile der Aufgaben genommen haben, so scheint es nur selbstverständlich zu sein, dass die Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe auch für deren Unterbringung und Pflege sorgt."

„Aber Remus hat doch keinerlei Erfahrung mit dieser Art von Wesen!", warf Harry ein, „das muss doch auffallen!"

„Oh, ich denke, Hagrid wird ihm da gerne zur Hand gehen!", erwiderte Hermine lächelnd.

„Da hast du womöglich Recht", seufzte Harry, „wir sollten aufpassen, dass er nicht versucht, es nach dem Turnier als Haustier zu behalten."

Lyn blickte Emma stirnrunzelnd an. Worüber sprachen Harry und Hermine? Sie konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. Emma hingegen blickte nicht halb so überrascht wie sie, was Lyn noch mehr verwunderte.

„Sieh an!", rief Harry in diesem Moment lachend und stand auf, „wie lange hockt ihr denn schon da und lauscht?"

Ein wenig betreten kamen die Mädchen aus ihrem Versteck hervor.

„Nicht lange", erwiderte Lyn wahrheitsgetreu, „und ehrlich gesagt habe ich so gut wie kein Wort von dem verstanden, was ihr geredet habt."

„Also hat Emma dir nichts erzählt", erwiderte Hermine lächelnd.

„Das hab ich total vergessen", meinte Emma, „tut mir leid, Lyn, aber für mich war es so selbstverständlich, dass ich gar nicht daran gedacht habe, dass du es nicht wissen kannst."

„Was denn?", fragte Lyn, die nun vor Neugierde schier platzte.

„Es geht um das Trimagische Turnier", klärte Harry sie auf, während die beiden Mädchen sich nun ebenfalls am Tisch niederließen und die Pakete mit ihren Schulsachen darauf abstellten.

„Aha", erwiderte Lyn, „und was genau ist das?"

„Der Wettstreit zwischen drei Zauberschulen aus Europa", antwortete Emma, „Hogwarts, Beauxbatons und Minzeblott. Ist ne uralte Tradition, die Jahrhunderte lang abgeschafft war, aber inzwischen wieder eingeführt wurde."

„Von jeder der drei Schulen wird ein Schüler ausgewählt, der ein würdiger Vertreter für die gesamte Schule ist", fuhr Hermine fort, „und diese drei Champions treten dann in drei Wettstreiten gegeneinander an, die sowohl Mut und Findigkeit als auch magisches Können erfordern."

„Und der Sieger gewinnt den Trimagischen Pokal und ein Preisgeld von eintausend Galleonen", endete Harry.

Lyn hatte große Augen bekommen. Das klang wahnsinnig spannend, fand sie, und heimlich überlegte sie schon, ob sie wohl mutig genug wäre, drei solcher Aufgaben zu bestehen.

„Leider dürfen nur volljährige Hexen und Zauberer daran teilnehmen", meinte Emma in diesem Moment, „wegen der Sicherheit und so. Also können alle, die jünger als siebzehn sind, nicht an dem Turnier teilnehmen."

„Oh", sagte Lyn ein wenig enttäuscht, „schade."

Was soll's, dachte sie bei sich, wahrscheinlich wäre ich ohnehin zu feige gewesen und schon bei der ersten Aufgabe rausgeflogen.

„Habt ihr alles bekommen, was ihr braucht?", fragte Hermine und sah die Mädchen fragend an. Als diese nickten fuhr sie zufrieden fort: „Sehr schön! Dann können wir uns ja auf den Heimweg machen."

„Ich glaube, dann verschwinde ich auch mal", meinte Harry und erhob sich. Er griff nach einer Tüte von Flourish & Blotts und sah rasch auf die Uhr. „Wir sehen uns dann am ersten September", meinte er und lächelte Lyn zu. Sie grinste zurück. Und mit einem leisen –Plopp!– verschwand er vor ihren Augen.

Als sie am Abend im Bett lag und auf das regelmäßige Atmen von Emma lauschte, dachte Lyn an das bevorstehende Trimagische Turnier. Was Harry, Hermine und Emma da erzählt hatten, hatte unglaublich spannend geklungen. Und bestimmt war es noch spannend genug, die ganze Aufregung als Zuschauer mitzuerleben.

Wer weiß, dachte Lyn noch bevor der Schlaf sie übermannte, vielleicht ändern sie die Regeln ja noch mal und ich kann doch mitmachen...


	5. Thestrale

Erst mal einiges vorher - 

_Also, euch ist vllt aufgefallen – ach, natürlich ist euch das aufgefallen – dass in letzter Zeit weniger von uns kommt :_

_Ich wollte nur klarstellen, dass das KEINESFALLS damit zu tun hat, dass wir die Story auf Eis legen möchten oder so. Sie liegt uns nach wie vor, wie eh und je, am Herzen 3_

_Wir werden auf jeden Fall weiterschreiben und diese langen Pausen, die dazwischen liegen, sind wohl auf eine Art Sommerloch zurückzuführen. Ich meine, ihr wisst schon, gutes wetter, lange Abende – da will man dann auch mal was machen, besonders Urlaub und so :_

_Und auch wenn wir nicht schreiben, sind wir trotzdem weiter am Planen. Ich hoffe ihr versteht das und bleibt uns treu ;) Jetzt, wos wieder so langsam mit schlechtem Wetter weitergeht, werdet ihr wohl auch noch mehr von uns zu lesen bekommen :_

_LG  
Laura & Franziska_

_Thestrale_

Am Morgen des ersten Septembers herrschte im Fuchsbau helle Aufregung. Nicht nur Emma und Lyn waren dabei, in Windeseile überall im Haus umherzuwuseln und ihre letzten Habseligkeiten zusammenzusuchen. Sirius und James schienen ganz außer sich bei der Aussicht, heute zum ersten Mal Hogwarts zu betreten und rannten mit wildem Indianergeheul quer durchs Wohnzimmer, wobei Sirius ohne Unterbrechung „Wir fahr'n nach Hogwarts, wir fahr'n nach Hogwarts!" schrie und James parallel dazu brüllte: „Hogwarts, wir kommen, Hogwarts, wir kommen!"

Das trieben sie so lange, bis Hermine der Kragen platzte. Sie ließ ein Donnerwetter los und schickte die beiden auf ihr Zimmer.

„Und wagt euch, da rauszukommen, ehe ich euch rufe!", keifte sie ihnen noch die Treppe nach oben hinterher.

Ron stand draußen auf dem Hof und verfrachtete das Gepäck von Emma, Lyn und den Zwillingen in den Kofferraum des kleinen Autos. Herbert protestierte lautstark, als Ron ihn mitsamt seinem Käfig ebenfalls im Kofferraum unterbringen wollte, und so stellte er ihn schließlich kurzentschlossen auf die Rückbank des Wagens.

Es schien Stunden zu dauern, aber schließlich war alles verstaut und Hermine holte Sirius und James aus ihrem Zimmer nach unten.

Sie quetschten sich allesamt auf die magisch vergrößerten Sitze des Wagens und winkten Mrs. Weasley und den jüngeren Kindern von Hermine und Ron zum Abschied.

X

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit erreichten sie schließlich King's Cross und verfrachteten ihre Koffer auf die Gepäckkarren. Herbert hatte den Kopf unter einen Flügel gesteckt und machte ein Nickerchen.

Die Karren ratterten laut durch die Eingangshalle und Hermine konnte die Zwillinge von ihrem Vorhaben, ein Wettrennen zum Gleis zu veranstalten, nur schwer abhalten.

Schließlich standen sie wieder allesamt vor dem Fahrkartenschalter zwischen den Gleisen neun und zehn. Lyn spürte, wie die Vorfreude in ihr aufstieg. Sie kam wieder zurück nach Hogwarts! Endlich! Wie sehr hatte sie die alten Mauern, die geheimen Gänge und die launischen Treppen des Schlosses vermisst.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, ihr macht den Anfang, Emma und Lyn", meinte Hermine mit einem Blick auf ihre beiden Söhne, die schon wieder tuschelnd die Köpfe zusammensteckten, „wir anderen vier kommen dann nach."

Emma und Lyn grinsten sich an und schoben ihre Gepäckkarren nacheinander auf den Fahrkartenschalter zu. Einen Augenblick später standen sie auf dem Gleis, auf dem es schon von Schülern wimmelte. Sie schoben ihre Karren weg von dem Tor, um die anderen nicht am Nachkommen zu hindern und machten sich auf die Suche nach einem freien Abteil.

„Emma! Lyn!", schrie plötzlich eine altbekannte Stimme und Claires silberblonder Haarschopf kam durch die Schülermassen auf sie zu. Kurz darauf fanden sie sich beide in einer beinahe erstickenden Umarmung wieder.

„Oh Mann, ihr habt mir ja so dermaßen gefehlt, das glaubt ihr gar nicht!", rief Claire theatralisch, „Mum war schrecklich. Sie hat zum wiederholten Male versucht, mich für die französische Sprache zu begeistern. Aber sie kapiert einfach nicht, dass ich nicht reden will wie ein schwuler Hexenmeister!"

Emma und Lyn grinsten sich an. Claire hatte sich ganz offensichtlich gut erholt in Frankreich.  
„Kommt, ich hab uns schon ein Abteil reserviert", verkündete Claire und zog die beiden mit sich, „Gabriel rennt hier auch schon irgendwo rum, ich glaube, er ist noch mal zu seinen Eltern raus."

X

Sie schafften es irgendwie, ihr Gepäck in den Zug zu hieven und hinter sich her den Gang entlang zu schleifen bis zu dem Abteil, das Claire für sie „reserviert" hatte. Es war leer, bis auf Claires Koffer und Anouk, die auf einem der Sitze lag und ihnen aus ihren unergründlichen Augen entgegensah.

„Immer rein in die gute Stube!", meinte Claire fröhlich und riss die Abteiltür auf.

„Wir sollten noch mal raus und uns von deinen Eltern verabschieden", meinte Lyn, nachdem sie die Koffer sicher im Gepäcknetz verstaut hatten.

Sie verließen den Hogwarts-Express und suchten auf dem Bahnsteig nach Ron und Hermine. Schließlich fanden sie sie am Ende des Zuges, wo sie gerade die Zwillinge davon abhielten, auf die Schienen zu klettern, um den Zug von unten zu untersuchen.

„Ach, da seid ihr ja!", rief Hermine atemlos, als die drei Mädchen sich ihnen näherten, „hallo Claire! Wie geht es dir? Schöne Ferien gehabt?"

„Ging so", meinte Claire und zuckte nur die Schultern, „Mum hat genervt, aber ansonsten war es ganz passabel."

„Hört mal, ihr drei", meinte Hermine mit gesenkter Stimme, während Ron seine Söhne zurechtstauchte, „ich bitte euch, habt ein Auge auf die beiden. Wer weiß, was die anstellen, wenn sie erst mal in Hogwarts sind. Fred und George haben ihnen bestimmt längst schon sämtliche Geheimgänge verraten."

„Kein Problem", meinte Emma, „ich werde auf die beiden aufpassen."

„Danke", antwortete Hermine und lächelte, „gut, dann ab mit euch, der Zug fährt gleich."

Die drei stiegen rasch ein und blieben noch am geöffneten Fenster stehen.

„Viel Spaß dieses Jahr!", rief Ron ihnen zu.

Der Schaffner pfiff und der Zug setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. Emma, Claire und Lyn winkten Emmas Eltern zu und Sirius und James verzogen sich rasch in eines der angrenzenden Abteile.

Kurz bevor der Zug den Bahnhof verließ sah Lyn noch, wie eine Frau mittleren Alters den Bahnsteig in Richtung Muggelwelt verließ. Howards Mutter.

X

„Oh Mann, ich kann es noch gar nicht glauben!", jubelte Claire und ließ sich schwungvoll auf einen der Sitze fallen, „wir fahren endlich wieder nach Hogwarts! Mensch, ich hab die alte Bruchbude echt ziemlich vermisst."

„Was meinst du wie's mir geht", seufzte Lyn und setzte sich ebenfalls, „ich hatte ja wirklich Glück, dass ich bei Harry und Ginny untergekommen bin und dann bei Emma. Weiß der Himmel, ob ich das die ganzen Ferien zu Hause ausgehalten hätte!"

„Denk nicht drüber nach", meinte Emma sachlich, „schließlich ist es nicht so gekommen, und das ist gut so!"

„Ich bin bloß mal gespannt wegen dem Turnier", sagte Lyn und starrte aus dem Fenster, „das hat sich verdammt spannend angehört."

„Ach so, das Trimagische Turnier", erwiderte Claire und zuckte die Achseln, „wir sind eh noch zu jung. Aber wäre schon klasse, da mitzumachen, oder? Ich meine, nach allem was Harry so von damals erzählt hat."

„Dass Harry teilgenommen hat war aber eine Ausnahme", wandte Emma ein während sie Artemis kraulte.

„Harry hat teilgenommen?", fragte Lyn verblüfft.

„Ja, wusstest du das nicht?", meinte Claire die sich auf ihrem Sitz lümmelte, „er ist da versehentlich reingeraten, als er im vierten Schuljahr war."

„Ist ja irre!", platzte es aus Lyn hervor, „sagt mal, hatten die damals eigentlich ein einziges Schuljahr, in dem nichts passiert ist!"

„Öhm ... ich glaube nicht", überlegte Emma, „im ersten war die Sache mit dem Stein der Weisen, im zweiten Schuljahr waren sie unten in der Kammer des Schreckens, das Jahr darauf ist Sirius Black ausgebrochen und Mum und Dad waren mit Harry hunderten von Dementoren ausgesetzt, im vierten Schuljahr war das Trimagische Turnier, an dem Harry unfreiwilligerweise teilgenommen hat und Lord Voldemort ist zurückgekehrt, im fünften war dann diese Aktion im Zaubereiministerium, als Sirius gestorben ist, im sechsten war der Kampf in Hogwarts, als Dumbledore untergetaucht ist und Onkel Bill so zugerichtet wurde, tja, und dann sind sie gar nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurück, sondern haben Voldemort gejagt."

Lyn hatte mit offenem Mund zugehört. Sie hatte ja schon so einiges über ihren Großcousin erfahren inzwischen, aber das sprengte nun wirklich den Rahmen.

„Kannst du das noch mal wiederholen?", fragte sie, „aber etwas langsamer, wenn es geht. Was soll das heißen, Sirius Black ist ausgebrochen? Das war doch Harrys Pate, oder?"

„Jep", bestätigte Claire, „und er saß zwölf Jahre unschuldig hinter Gittern. Es war nämlich gar nicht er, der Harrys Eltern an Voldemort verraten hat, sondern Peter Pettigrew."

„Pettigrew...", wiederholte Lyn und runzelte die Stirn, „das war doch ... war das nicht dieser dicke Kerl, der da am Jubiläum mit den anderen drei...?"

„Genau der!", unterbrach Claire sie, „mieser Verräter. Ne total linke Ratte. Und das meine ich wörtlich. Der Mistkerl kann sich in ne Ratte verwandeln. Deswegen ist er damals auch abgehauen, als Harry im dritten war."

„Jetzt versteh ich gar nichts mehr!", stöhnte Lyn, „was hat der denn jetzt wieder damit zu tun."

„Also, ich erklär's dir", sagte Emma sachlich, „Sirius war damals für den Mord an Harrys Eltern verantwortlich gemacht worden, obwohl Pettigrew der eigentliche Schuldige war. Der ist aber damals abgetaucht und hat die zwölf Jahre, die Sirius in Askaban saß, als Ratte verbracht. Als Ratte von meinem Dad, um genau zu sein. Das wusste nur keiner, dass das Pettigrew war.

Sirius hat ihn aber auf nem Foto im Tagespropheten erkannt, weil ihm an der Pfote eine Kralle fehlt."

„Den Finger hat er sich selbst abgebissen, damit es so aussah, als hätte Sirius in die Luft gejagt", warf Claire ein.

„Und daraufhin ist Sirius aus Askaban geflohen, weil er Angst um Harry hatte. Er wusste nämlich jetzt, dass Pettigrew ganz in Harrys Nähe war."

„Und dann?", fragte Lyn gespannt.

„Na ja, schließlich sind sie dann aufeinander getroffen, Harry und Sirius", fuhr Emma fort, „und nachdem Remus und Sirius Harry davon überzeugen konnten, dass Pettigrew der eigentliche Übeltäter war, wollten sie ihn töten."

„Aber Harry war ja schon immer so ein nobler Typ", grinste Claire, „also hat er sie überredet, ihn am Leben zu lassen und nach Askaban zu schicken. Blöd, wenn du mich fragst. Hätten sie den Drecksack kalt gemacht, wäre allen eine Menge erspart geblieben."

„Claire, es ist doch egal, was wäre wenn", unterbrach Emma sie ungeduldig, „ich finde es gut, dass Harry sein Leben verschont hat. Man tötet keinen Menschen, dadurch setzt man sich nur auf das Niveau solcher Leute hinab!"

Claire verdrehte die Augen, sagte aber nichts.

„Jedenfalls sah es zuerst ganz gut aus", erzählte Emma weiter, „aber irgendwie waren sie wohl vom Pech verfolgt. Erst hat ihnen Snape dazwischengefunkt („Dieses miese Stück Scheiße!", brummte Claire vor sich hin), und dann hatten sie außerdem nicht beachtet, dass Vollmond war. Tja, Remus ist zwar ein lieber Kerl, aber wenn er den Wolfsbanntrank nicht schluckt, wird er bei Vollmond ziemlich ungemütlich."

Lyn starrte Emma an.  
„Er hat doch nicht...", flüsterte sie. Emma schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das Problem war, dass er und mein Dad beide an Pettigrew gefesselt waren, damit dieser nicht abhauen konnte. Also konnten die anderen auch nicht einfach abhauen, als Remus sich verwandelte. Was also tun? Sirius hat sich verwandelt – er war ein Animagus und konnte die Gestalt eines großen schwarzen Hundes annehmen – und den Kampf mit dem Werwolf aufgenommen."

„Blöderweise hat der alte Stinkstiefel Pettigrew diese Verwirrung genutzt, sich ebenfalls verwandelt und hat sich aus dem Staub gemacht", warf Claire ein, „dumm gelaufen eben."

„Es wäre trotzdem falsch gewesen, ihn zu töten!", fuhr Emma sie an. Claire blickte mit Unschuldsmine zurück.

„Ich sag doch gar nichts", meinte sie.

„Und die Dementoren, von denen du eben gesprochen hast?", fragte Lyn, die das Gezanke ihrer Freundinnen äußerst albern und störend fand.

„Die waren zur Bewachung von Hogwarts eingesetzt worden", erklärte Emma, „tja, und die sind wohl ein wenig außer Kontrolle geraten. Zuerst wollten sie nur auf Sirius losgehen, der den Werwolf verfolgt hat. Das wäre ja noch verständlich gewesen, schließlich galt er immer noch als entflohener Gefangener. Aber als Harry und meine Eltern ihm zur Hilfe kommen wollten, sind diese Kreaturen auch auf sie losgegangen."

„Und?", fragte Lyn, die vor Aufregung fast platzte.

„Harry hat sie mit einem Mega-Patronus plattgemacht", grinste Claire, „supercoole Aktion!"

„Patronus?", fragte Lyn verständnislos.

„Ein mächtiger Schutzzauber gegen Dementoren", erklärte Emma, „eigentlich viel zu schwierig für einen dreizehnjährigen Zauberer. Aber Harry hat es gepackt."

„Dummerweise hat der olle Stinke-Snape hinterher die Tatsachen total verdreht, sodass doch keiner an Sirius' Unschuld geglaubt hat", fuhr Claire fort, „also mussten sie noch ne Mega-Rettungsaktion machen und ihm zur Flucht verhelfen."

„Wie haben sie das geschafft?", fragte Lyn gespannt, doch sie wurden unterbrochen, als die Hexe mit dem Süßigkeitenwagen vorbeikam.

X

Nachdem sie sich alle drei reichlich mit Süßigkeiten zugeladen hatten, saßen sie futternd eine Weile schweigend auf ihren Plätzen. Schließlich verlangte Lyn von Emma und Claire die weiteren Schandtaten von Harry, Ron und Hermine zu hören, und die beiden Mädchen stürzten sich sofort wieder in die Schilderungen der Ereignisse von damals.

X

Es dunkelte so langsam, und als Emma gerade von Umbridges Tyrannei während Harrys fünftem Schuljahr erzählte, erreichten sie den Bahnhof von Hogsmeade.

„Wir sind schon da?", fragte Claire und starrte überrascht aus dem Fenster, „Wahnsinn wie schnell die Fahrt vorbei gegangen ist!"

Sie stopfte sich rasch den letzten Schokofrosch in den Mund und stieg dann gemeinsam mit Lyn und Emma aus dem Zug.

Aus der Dunkelheit leuchtete eine große Laterne und eine brummige Stimme rief:

"Erstklässler! Erstklässler hierhin!"

"Ich glaub der meint uns", grinste Sirius neben ihnen und spurtete los.

"Wir sehen uns später!", fügte James hinzu und rannte ihm nach. Emma sah ihnen leicht stirnrunzelnd nach.

"Ich fürchte, wir werden heute schon eine Kostprobe dessen erhalten, was Fred und George ihnen 'beigebracht' haben", murmelte sie.

Gemeinsam folgten sie dem restlichen Schülerstrom und bald schon kamen die Kutschen in Sicht, die die Festgesellschaft an Harrys und Ginnys Hochzeit transportiert hatten. Lyn sah sie zum ersten Mal und musterte sie staunend.

Noch bemerkenswerter als die Kutschen selbst waren jedoch die Tiere, die davorgespannt waren. Lyn musterte sie mit einem äußerst misstrauischen Blick.

Es war schwer zu sagen, was genau sie da vor sich hatte. Irgendwie hatten diese Viecher leichte Ähnlichkeiten mit Pferden - allerdings mit Pferden, die schon sehr, sehr lange nichts mehr zu fressen bekommen hatten. Ihre schwarze Haut spannte sich um ihre Körper, an denen praktisch kein Fleisch zu sein schien, und ließen so jeden Knochen deutlich hervortreten. Obwohl sie es irgendwie interessant fand, auf diese Art und Weise den Skelettaufbau dieser Wesen studieren zu können, so hatte es doch etwas unheimliches und beinahe ekliges an sich.

Die Köpfe der Tiere erinnerten an die eines Drachen, und unter dem Blick aus den völlig weißen, leeren Augen erschauderte Lyn leicht. Ein paar ledriger, fledermausartiger Schwingen wuchs zu beiden Seiten aus den Körpern der Tiere und sie standen so still und schweigend da, dass man sie für Statuen hätte halten können.

"Was sind denn das für Viecher?", fragte Lyn und nickte zu einem der komischen Wesen hinüber.

"Was?", fragte Claire verdutzt und blickte in die Richtung, die Lyn gemeint hatte, "welche Viecher denn?"

"Thestrale", sagte Emma ungerührt und ging zielstrebig auf eine der Kutschen zu, "ich kann sie auch nicht sehen, Claire, aber Mum hat mir alles darüber erzählt."

Lyn sah Emma verdattert an und nach einem Seitenblick auf Claire stellte sie erleichtert fest, dass sie offenbar ebenso wenig begriffen hatte, was Emma gerade gesagt hatte.

„Ich erklär's euch drinnen", erwiderte Emma und öffnete die Tür der Kutsche. Lyn und Claire folgten ihr in das Inner des Fahrzeugs.

„Also was war das jetzt gerade mit irgendwelchen Thestradingsbums?", fragte Claire einigermaßen verständnislos.

„Thestrale", verbesserte Emma sie, „man kann sie nur sehen, wenn man schon mal dabei war, als jemand gestorben ist und seinen Tod gesehen hat."

Lyn schauderte. Das klang total gruselig. Und dann wurde ihr mit einem Schlag bewusst, dass sie diese seltsamen Thestrale ja sehen konnte.

„Aber wieso kann ich sie dann sehen?", fragte sie beinahe erschrocken. Emma warf ihr einen erstaunten Blick zu und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Hast du Bellatrix Lestrange vergessen?", erwiderte sie. Vor Lyns Auge zuckte kurz wieder das Bild der sich am Boden windenden, sterbenden Frau auf und eine Gänsehaut zog sich über ihren Rücken.

„Nein", nuschelte sie und lehnte sich in ihrem Sitz zurück, während die Kutsche sich nun langsam in Bewegung setzte, „nein, vergessen habe ich sie nicht. Nur – verdrängt, wahrscheinlich."

„Entschuldige", sagte Emma zerknirscht, „ich wollte dich nicht daran erinnern."

„Schon okay", winkte Lyn ab, wechselte allerdings schnell das Thema, „und wieso kann sie nicht jeder sehen?"

„Keine Ahnung", gestand Emma, „ich weiß nur, dass es so ist. Mum war ganz begeistert, dass sie nach dem Jubiläum jetzt auch in der Lage war, sie zu sehen. Wirklich schade, dass man da nichts machen kann. Ich würde ja zu gerne wissen, wie sie aussehen!"

„Das kann ich dir sagen", meinte Lyn, „wie schwarze, halb verhungerte Pferde mit Drachenköpfen und Fledermausflügeln."

„Ja, die Beschreibung kenne ich auch, von Mum", antwortete Emma ungeduldig, „aber es ist doch ein gewaltiger Unterschied, ob man etwas beschrieben bekommt, oder es tatsächlich sieht."

„Also, ich lege keinen gesteigerten Wert darauf, diese Viecher zu sehen", meinte Claire gelangweilt, „scheinen ja ziemlich hässlich zu sein. Und wenn ich dafür zusehen muss, wie jemand verreckt – nein danke, ich verzichte!"

Lyn musste unwillkürlich grinsen über Claires Desinteresse. Dass sie es nur auf Streit mit Emma anlegte, war Lyn klar, und prompt bekam Claire, was sie wollte.

„Claire, wenn du mit dieser Haltung an alle Phänomene der Zaubererwelt herangehst, dann wundert es mich nicht, dass du ständig schlechte Noten bekommst", sagte Emma und klang in diesem Moment einfach hundertprozentig wie ihre Mutter. Claire grinste sie nur an.

„Wir könnten ja Brianna vom Astronomieturm stoßen", schlug sie vor, „dann hätte ich jemanden sterben sehen und könnte mich sofort in das unglaublich spannende Studium dieser Monsterpferde stürzen."

„Das ist nicht witzig, Claire!", erwiderte Emma empört, „echt, du bist manchmal einfach nur unmöglich."

„Du siehst doch, dass ich möglich bin, sonst gäbe es mich ja nicht", meinte Claire ungerührt und lümmelte sich auf ihrem Sitz. Emma setzte zu einer Antwort an, aber Lyn legte ihr rasch die Hand auf den Arm und warf ihr einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu, sodass sie sich auf ein missbilligendes Knurren beschränkte und verdrießlich aus dem Fenster auf die dunkle Landschaft warf.

X

Es dauerte nicht lange und die Lichter Hogwarts' tauchten in der Ferne aus der Dunkelheit auf. Lyn lehnte das Gesicht ans Fenster und blickte dem großen alten Schloss sehnsüchtig entgegen. Sie hatte das alte Gemäuer wahnsinnig vermisst und freute sich tierisch, endlich wieder da zu sein.

„Das gute alte Hogwarts", murmelte sie vor sich hin, so leise, dass nur sie selbst es hörte.

Als die Kutschen endlich vor dem großen Portal hielten sprang sie als erste aus der Kutsche, und mit einem letzten Blick auf die Thestrale, die sie aus ihren gruseligen Augen mit einem undeutbaren Blick bedachten, machte sie sich mit den anderen Schülern auf den Weg die Stufen nach oben.

Es war ein tolles Gefühl, jetzt nicht mehr zu den Kleinen zu gehören, sondern gemeinsam mit den anderen Schülern durch die Eingangshalle zu gehen und schließlich die große Halle zu betreten, wo alle vier Haustische mit einer Vielzahl goldener Teller und Krüge gedeckt waren. Gemeinsam mit den anderen Gryffindorschülern gingen die drei Mädchen hinüber zum Gryffindortisch und ließen sich daran nieder.

„Da seid ihr ja!", rief Gabriels Stimme fröhlich hinter ihnen und im nächsten Moment schwang er sich auf den Platz neben Claire, „Mensch, ich hab den ganzen Hogwartsexpress nach euch abgegrast."

„Ach ja?", fragte Claire und zog die Augenbrauen hoch, „dann warst du wohl nicht sehr gründlich; unser Abteil war eigentlich nicht zu übersehen."

„Tja, so wird's wohl sein", grinste Gabriel und boxte Claire spielerisch gegen die Schulter, was diese mit einer Kitzelattacke beantwortete.

„So was von kindisch", seufzte Emma und blickte absichtlich in eine andere Richtung, als Gabriel anfing zu kreischen und von seinem Platz herunter unter den Tisch rutschte.

Lyn grinste und ließ ihren Blick durch die Halle schweifen. Die letzten der Schüler trudelten gerade ein und der Lärmpegel war ziemlich laut. Drüben am Slytherintisch konnte sie Brianna Borgin sehen, die sich – oh Wunder – auf den Platz neben Hendric gesetzt hatte. Lyn verzog das Gesicht und blickte sich suchend nach Howard um, dem Mitglied der Burkesfamilie, das ihr um einiges sympathischer war als Hendric. Er saß neben seinem Freund Robert und hatte ihr den Rücken zugewandt, sodass er sie nicht sehen konnte. Die beiden schienen in ein angeregtes Gespräch vertieft zu sein, und so versuchte Lyn gar nicht erst, Howards Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Dafür winkten ihr einige andere Schüler aus Ravenclaw zu; Sherryl und Jade, die beiden Freundinnen Emmas, entdeckten sie zuerst, und auch Lindsay und Avus, die sie beide von B.ELFE.Ryoung kannte, lächelten ihr kurz zu und winkten. Lyn lächelte zurück und blickte dann hinauf zum Lehrertisch. Der silberweiße Bart Dumbledores leuchtete über alles hinweg, aber dennoch entdeckte sie Harry, der sich gerade mit Professor Slughorn unterhielt. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, war sein Interesse an dem, was Professor Slughorn da gerade erzählte, ungefähr so groß wie Lyns Verlangen ihren Vater zu sehen, und so konnte sie sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Harry fing ihren Blick auf und lächelte gequält, was Lyn mit einem nach oben gereckten Daumen quittierte.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür der großen Halle und Hagrid kam mit den Erstklässlern herein. Verdutzt bemerkte Lyn, dass seine Arme triefend nass waren, und er eine äußerst finstere Mine aufgesetzt hatte.

„Was hat dem denn den Zauberstab verknotet?", fragte Claire leise, als auch sie Hagrids Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. Lyn zuckte nur die Schultern.

„Ich wette, es liegt an – na bitte, wusste ich es doch!", seufzte Emma und stöhnte auf. Lyn folgte ihrem Blick und entdeckte Sirius und James, die mit breitem Grinsen und von Kopf bis Fuß triefend vor Nässe in der Schar der Erstklässler mitstapften. Sie hinterließen große nasse Pfützen auf dem Boden und einige der anderen Erstklässler schienen ein wenig mehr Abstand zu ihnen zu halten, als unbedingt nötig.

„Ich will nicht wissen, was sie jetzt schon wieder für einen intelligenten Einfall hatten", meinte Emma finster.

X

Harry sah den Erstklässlern neugierig entgegen. Rasch hatte er die Weasley-Zwillinge ausgemacht – und stellte verdutzt fest, dass sie tropften. Fragend blickte er Hagrid entgegen, der nun auf den Lehrertisch zutrottete und sich mürrisch auf den Platz neben ihm plumpsen ließ. Auch er tropfte, allerdings nur an den Armen.  
„Was...?", setzte Harry an.

„Frag lieber nich", brummte Hagrid missgelaunt, „steht uns was schönes bevor. Verrück, die beiden. Sagen, sie wollten den Riesenkraken finden. Stecken bestimmt Fred un' George hinter." Er schnaubte. „Als hätt ich nich was bessres zu tun, als die zwei aus'm See zu fischen!"

Harry musste sich das Grinsen wirklich verkneifen und behielt angestrengt eine ernste Mine. In den See zu springen, um den Riesenkraken zu suchen – das sah Sirius und James ähnlich!

X

Professor McGonagall war vorgetreten und stand nun neben dem dreibeinigen Hocker, auf dem der alte zerschlissene Hut lag. In der Halle wurde es nach und nach immer stiller. Aller Augen waren auf den Hut gerichtet. Gespannt starrte Lyn auf die Krempe, an der sich nun ein breiter Riss auftat. Einen Augenblick herrschte noch Stille, dann begann der Hut zu singen:

_Seit vielen hundert Jahren schon  
Ist es in Hogwarts Tradition  
Die Schüler, ohne sich zu eilen,  
Auf die vier Häuser zu verteilen  
Sie sind, wie allen bekannt,  
Nach den vier Gründern benannt  
Im edlen Hause Gryffindor  
Ist für die Zauberjugend  
Seit jeher Mut und Tapferkeit  
Die allerhöchste Tugend  
Hingegen schätze Hufflepuff  
Vor allem eines nur:  
Ein treues Herz am rechten Fleck  
Und ehrliche Natur  
Wer klug ist und gelehrsam auch  
Und schafft, was er begonnen,  
Der hat das Herz von Ravenclaw  
Schon längst für sich gewonnen  
Wer listig stets und ehrgeizig  
Strebt zu dem Ziele hin  
Der findet seinen wahren Platz  
Im Hause Slytherin  
Nun stellt sich eine Frage nur:  
Auf wen trifft was wohl zu?  
An diesem Punkt komm' ich ins Spiel  
Und sage euch im Nu  
Welches der vier Häuser euch  
Am besten helfen kann  
Wenn ihr es wirklich wissen wollt  
Dann zieht mich einfach an!_

Der Hut verstummte wieder und alle in der Großen Halle brachen in Beifall aus. Lyn neigte sich zu Emma hinüber.

„Singt er etwa jedes Jahr was anderes?", fragte sie über den Applaus hinweg. Emma nickte.

„Das neue Lied dichtet er immer während des Schuljahres, meinte Dad", antwortete sie.

Langsam verklang der Beifall und Professor McGonagall räusperte sich.

„Ich werde nun nacheinander eure Namen vorlesen. Wenn euer Name genannt wird, tretet ihr vor und setzt den Hut auf", erklärte sie den Erstklässlern.

X

Harry richtete sich ein wenig auf, um einen besseren Blick auf die Erstklässler zu haben, die in einem relativ verängstigten Grüppchen dort unten vor dem Lehrertisch standen.

„Anderson, Spencer!", verkündete Professor McGonagall und ein pummeliger Junge mit einem trotzigen Gesicht und dünnen hellbraunen Haaren trat aus der Menge der Erstklässler hervor.

„SLYTHERIN!", verkündete der Hut nach wenigen Sekunden und Spencer schlurfte hinüber zum Slytherintisch, der ihn mit Beifall empfing.

„Bloom, Paul!"

„RAVENCLAW!"

Diesmal applaudierten die Ravenclaws und Paul ließ sich ein wenig verlegen bei seinen neuen Hausgenossen nieder.

Harry blickte hinüber zu Dumbledore, der wie immer milde lächelnd dasaß und die Fingerspitzen aneinandergelegt hatte. Über die Ränder seiner Halbmondbrille hinweg beobachtete er die Schar der neuen Schüler äußerst interessiert. Harry lächelte. Dumbledore hatte ein Auge für die kleinen Dinge im Leben, und es war typisch für ihn, dass er der Auswahl seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, obwohl es doch seit etlichen Jahren immer wieder das Selbe war und er sich unmöglich alle Schüler merken konnte.

„Crames, Chris!" wurde gerade nach Hufflepuff geschickt, „Douglas, Maria!" nach Ravenclaw und „Harper, Mike!" und „Hudson, Gloria!" kamen beide nach Slytherin. Harry begann sich zu fragen, ob Gryffindor überhaupt zum Zug kommen würde. _Zumindest Sirius und James werden wohl dort landen_, dachte er bei sich, _aber es wäre schade, wenn sie die einzigen blieben._

Einen Augenblick später jedoch hellte sich sein Gesicht auf, als hintereinander erst „Kirke, Gwendolyn!" und dann „Martin, Alice!" zu Gryffindors gemacht wurden. Dass Carens Tochter nach Gryffindor kam, freute ihn, auch wenn er nicht wirklich überrascht war.

X

Lyn klatschte begeistert mit, als sich Gwendolyn und Alice am Gryffindortisch niederließen. Es war einfach ein tolles Gefühl, nicht mehr selbst beklatscht zu werden, sondern jetzt zu den Alteingesessenen Gryffindors zu gehören – wenn auch erst als Zweitklässlerin.

„McCornwall, Trevor!"

„HUFFLEPUFF!", verkündete der Sprechende Hut.

„Wann sie wohl das Trimagische Turnier ankündigen?", fragte Claire gespannt.

„Vermutlich erst nach dem Essen", erwiderte Emma, während „Miller, Tiffany!" nach Gryffindor geschickt wurde und sie alle erneut applaudierten, „vorher sind doch alle viel zu ungeduldig, um richtig zuzuhören."

„Monaghan, Ilana!", kam nach Ravenclaw, genau wie „Montgomery, Billy!"

„Sie sollen sich bloß beeilen!", brummte Claire, „ich bin am Verhungern!" Emma warf ihr einen missbilligenden Blick zu, sagte aber nichts, sondern widmete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder demonstrativ der Auswahl.

Lyn passte nicht weiter auf. So spannend fand sie es auch wieder nicht, als dass sie wie Emma jeden der Erstklässler mit den Augen verfolgt hätte. Sie blickte den Gryffindortisch hinunter zum Fast kopflosen Nick, der wie immer perlmuttweiß schimmernd zwischen den Schülern saß. Nur bei „Pevensie, Morgaine!" und „Sewer, Bob!" horchte sie kurz auf, als der Hut „GRYFFINDOR!" verkündete und die beiden sich zu ihnen gesellten.

Und schließlich –

„Weasley, James!"

Lyn blickte auf. Mit einem breiten Grinsen und noch immer von Kopf bis Fuß tropfend stapfte James auf den Sprechenden Hut zu. Kaum hatte dieser seinen roten Schopf berührt, als er auch schon „GRYFFINDOR!" durch die Halle rief.

X

Emma war die Erleichterung durchaus anzumerken, als sich James am Tisch der Gryffindors niederließ. Während die Pfütze zu seinen Füßen immer größer wurde, kam nun auch sein Zwillingsbruder an die Reihe. Sirius setzte sich den Hut munter auf den Kopf und wenige Sekunden später gellte es erneut „GRYFFINDOR!" durch die Große Halle.

„Das hätten wir hinter uns!", seufzte Emma, „ein Glück, dass sie beide hier gelandet sind, dann kann ich wenigstens ein Auge auf sie haben."

Grinsend ließ sich Sirius auf den Platz neben seinem Bruder fallen.

„Du tropfst", sagte er.

„Du auch", erwiderte James und die beiden brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Emma neigte sich zu ihnen hinüber, während „Wilson, Ernie!" zu einem Slytherin gemacht wurde.

„Was habt ihr eigentlich schon wieder veranstaltet, dass ihr von Kopf bis Fuß klitschnass seid?", fragte sie und funkelte ihre Brüder an. Die beiden taten ganz erstaunt und setzten sofort Unschuldsminen auf.

„Wir?", fragte James ganz empört, „wieso verdächtigst du uns immer?"

„Wir haben doch niemandem etwas zuleide getan!", setzte Sirius hinzu.

„Wir wollten doch nur überprüfen, ob es tatsächlich einen Riesenkraken im See gibt", fuhr James lächelnd fort.

„Wir hatten ja nur das Wort von Fred und George, weißt du", ergänzte Sirius.

„Und du weißt ja", meinte James.

„Man kann den beiden nur selten trauen!", beendete Sirius grinsend.

Emma schnaubte.

„Tut bloß nicht so unschuldig!", wies sie die beiden zurecht, „erstens wusstet ihr ganz genau, dass es einen Riesenkraken im See gibt. Zweitens hättet ihr trotz allem nicht ins Wasser springen müssen. Und drittens macht ihr Fred und George im Selten-vertrauen-können ernsthaft Konkurrenz!"

„Dürfen wir das jetzt als Kompliment auffassen?", fragte Sirius scheinheilig.

„Nein, dürft ihr nicht!", keifte Emma.

„Schade!", seufzte James, scheinbar ganz enttäuscht. Emma setzte zu einer weiteren Schimpfkanonade an, doch in diesem Moment erhob sich Dumbledore und sie verstummte.

X

Harry hatte den kleinen Disput zwischen den Weasley-Geschwistern von Ferne mitbekommen. Dass es dabei um die Krakensuchaktion der Zwillinge gegangen war, darauf hätte er seinen Zauberstab verwettet. Nun aber, als Dumbledore lächelnd in die Runde sah, ließ auch Emma es gut sein, und Harry sah, wie Sirius und James sich triumphierend angrinsten. Na, mit den beiden werden wir noch unsere liebe Not haben dieses Jahr, dachte er und seufzte innerlich.

„Willkommen!", erscholl Dumbledores Stimme über die Köpfe hinweg, „willkommen zu einem weiteren und hoffentlich ereignisreichen Jahr in Hogwarts! Ich will euch nicht lange mit dem öden Geschwafel eines alten tattrigen Zauberers langweilen, da ich wohl weiß, wie hungrig ihr alles seid. Deswegen nur zwei Worte meinerseits: Haut rein!"

X

Dumbledores Worten folgte tosender Beifall und wie von Geisterhand füllten sich die goldenen Teller und Platten vor ihnen mit den köstlichsten Speisen.

„Wow!", meinte Sirius und grabschte sofort nach einer goldbraun gebratenen Hähnchenkeule.

„Is ja echt abgefahren!", gluckste James und tat sich ordentlich Kartoffelpüree auf. Emma schüttelte den Kopf, beschloss dann allerdings offenbar, es für heute mit dem Schimpfen gut sein zu lassen.

X

Wie auch im letzten Jahr war das Essen einfach nur himmlisch. Lyn grinste breit, als sie sah, dass die Zwillinge Claire tatsächlich Konkurrenz machten was das In-sich-hineinschaufeln von Essen betraf.

Plötzlich jedoch (sie war jetzt bereits beim Nachtisch angelangt) ließ Claire die Gabel sinken, schluckte den – zugegebenermaßen recht großen – Bissen, den sie gerade im Mund hatte, herunter, und zischte zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen:  
„Was will der denn hier?"

Lyn folgte ihrem Blick. Durch eine kleine Seitentür am Kopfende der Großen Halle waren zwei Männer hereingetreten. Der eine von ihnen war recht klein und untersetzt, hatte glatt zurückgekämmtes, grau meliertes Haar und trug einen langen dunkelblauen Umhang mit Nadelstreifen. Sein Gesicht wirkte ernst und er ließ seine Augen wachsam durch die Große Halle streifen. Das merkwürdigste aber war das Paar kleiner, leicht geschwungener Hörner zu beiden Seiten seines Kopfes, die irgendwie an die eines Widders erinnerten – nur kleiner.

Der andere Mann hatte kurze, ordentlich gescheitelte rote Haare, trug eine hässliche Hornbrille und hatte einen Schnurrbart, der aussah, als würde er ihn jeden Morgen mit dem Lineal stutzen. Er trug ebenfalls einen langen Umhang mit Nadelstreifen, allerdings war seiner in einem schlichten Grau gehalten.

Es fiel Lyn nicht schwer, festzustellen, welchen der beiden Männer Claire wohl gemeint hatten, denn während der offenbar ältere der beiden rasch und lautlos hinüber zu Dumbledore ging, blieb der rothaarige neben der Tür stehen, durch die er soeben getreten war – und eben diesen Mann fixierte Claire, und mittlerweile auch Emma, mit ihren Augen.

„Wer ist das?", fragte Lyn vorsichtig.

„Percy", sagte Emma mit Abscheu in der Stimme, „unser so genannter Onkel."

Lyn erinnerte sich an die Begegnung im Hogwartsexpress vor einem Jahr, als Emma und Claire ihren Cousin und ihre Cousine ignoriert hatten.

„Das ist euer Onkel?", fragte Lyn leise, doch sie sagte sich im Stillen, dass sie es hätte wissen müssen; die roten Haare waren so typisch für den Großteil der Weasleys.

„Ich wette, er ist beruflich hier", meinte Emma dumpf. Lyn sah sie fragend an. „Er ist Leiter der Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit", erklärte Emma, „und natürlich ist diese Abteilung für die Organisation des Trimagischen Turniers zuständig."

„Und wer ist der andere da?", fragte Lyn und musterte den Mann, der sich gerade leise mit Dumbledore unterhielt.

„Das?", meinte Claire, „das ist Wilbert Gimpel, der Zaubereiminister."

„Warum hat er denn diese komischen Hörner da auf dem Kopf?", fragte Lyn kichernd.

„Er war früher Mitglied der Abteilung für experimentelles Zaubern", erklärte Emma.

In diesem Moment nickte Dumbledore und erhob sich. Mit einem leisen Räuspern verschaffte er sich die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler.

Wer bisher noch nicht bemerkt hatte, dass zwei Männer in der Großen Halle aufgetaucht waren, der sah es spätestens jetzt.

Überall begannen die Schüler nun leise die Köpfe zusammen zu stecken und warfen den beiden Fremden teilweise ratlose, teilweise belustigte Blicke zu.

Lächelnd blickte Dumbledore auf die Schülerschar herab.

„Da wir ja jetzt alle gewässert und gesättigt sind, würde ich euch bitten, mir eure Aufmerksamkeit noch für ein paar Minuten zu schenken", sagte er mit freundlicher Stimme und einem kleinen Funkeln in den Augen, „einige von euch werden es bereits wissen, andere noch nicht. Hogwarts ist dieses Jahr Gastgeber einer sehr berühmten Veranstaltung: Des Trimagischen Turniers."

Wieder setzte Geflüster und Getuschel ein und Dumbledore musste sich ein weiteres Mal räuspern, damit sich der Trubel legte.

„Für diejenigen, die noch nie etwas vom Trimagischen Turnier gehört haben, werde ich kurz erklären, worum es sich handelt.

Das Trimagische Turnier ist ein Wettstreit dreier Zauberschulen, der vor mehreren hundert Jahren ins Leben gerufen wurde. Damals traten Hogwarts, Beauxbatons und Durmstrang gegeneinander an. Als es jedoch vermehrt zu Zwischenfällen kam und die Todesrate zu sehr anstieg, wurde das Turnier abgeschafft. Im Laufe der Geschichte gab es mehrere Versuche, es wieder ins Leben zu rufen, so auch vor sechzehn Jahren hier in Hogwarts. Einige von euch werden es vielleicht von ihren Eltern wissen, dass damals ein Schüler aus Hogwarts ums Leben kam, als Lord Voldemort zurückkehrte. Nach diesem tragischen Zwischenfall sah es so aus, als würde das Turnier wohl nie wieder stattfinden, zumal sich die Beziehungen zwischen Hogwarts und Durmstrang immer mehr verschlechterten.

Dann jedoch, sechs Jahre später, wurde ein erneuter Versuch gestartet. Beauxbatons hatte in der Zwischenzeit eine enge Freundschaft zu einer bis dahin recht unbedeutenden Zauberschule aufgebaut: Minzeblott, der deutschen Zauberschule. Man war sich einig, dass der Tod dieses Hogwartsschülers nicht unmittelbar mit dem Turnier zu tun hatte, und es deswegen keinen Grund gab, es weiterhin in Vergessenheit geraten zu lassen. Minzeblott trat nun anstelle von Durmstrang an und war als neuer Teilnehmer Gastgeber des Turniers. Fünf Jahre später fand das Turnier in Beauxbatons statt, und dieses Jahr sind also wir an der Reihe.

Soweit zum Hintergrund des Turniers." Dumbledore warf Percy einen kurzen Blick zu und fuhr dann fort: „Was aber genau passiert nun während eines Trimagischen Turniers? Um euch das zu erläutern, ist der Leiter der Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit, Percy Weasley, heute hier."

Percy verließ nun seinen Platz und trat unter mäßigem Applaus vor die Schüler. Emma und Claire ließen trotzig die Hände ruhen.

„Wie Professor Dumbledore bereits ganz richtig sagte, handelt es sich beim Trimagischen Turnier um einen magischen Wettstreit zwischen den drei Zauberschulen Hogwarts, Beauxbatons und Minzeblott", begann Percy mit einer sachlichen und leicht näselnden Stimme.

„Du brauchst nicht alles nachzuquatschen, was Dumbledore gesagt hat, blöder Papagei!", zischte Claire.

„Es wird drei Schulchampions geben, einer aus Hogwarts, einer aus Beauxbatons und einer aus Minzeblott, die ihre Schule während des Turniers vertreten. Teilnehmen dürfen ausschließlich Schüler, die bei Beginn des Turniers das siebzehnte Lebensjahr vollendet haben. Insgesamt gibt es drei Aufgaben im Turnier, die allesamt das magische Können, den Mut und die Kreativität der Champions auf eine harte Probe stellen. Der Sieger des Turniers gewinnt den Trimagischen Pokal und ein Preisgeld von eintausend Galleonen."

Begeistertes Murmeln machte sich angesichts einer solchen Summe unter den Schülern breit.

„Wenn der so monoton weiterquatscht schlaf ich gleich ein", brummte Claire.  
Zu ihrem Glück jedoch trat Percy mit unveränderter Mine wieder zurück und Dumbledore erhob erneut das Wort.

X

Zu ihrem Glück jedoch trat Percy mit unveränderter Mine wieder zurück und Dumbledore erhob erneut das Wort.

„Die Delegationen aus Beauxbatons und Minzeblott werden am 27. Oktober hier eintreffen", sagte Dumbledore milde lächelnd und ließ seinen Blick über die gespannten Gesichter wandern, „da wir in diesem Jahr die Gastgeberschule sind, hoffe ich, dass wir keinen allzu schlechten Eindruck bei unseren französischen und deutschen Freunden hinterlassen. Zeigt euch von eurer besten Seite, seid freundlich und aufgeschlossen. Denn dieses Turnier soll vor allem eines bieten: die Möglichkeit, Kontakte mit jungen Hexen und Zauberern eures Alters zu knüpfen, und Freundschaften aufzubauen.

Ich weiß, dass ihr jetzt alle sehr müde seid und am liebsten nur noch in eure Betten kriechen wollt. Deswegen wird es die genaueren Informationen beim offiziellen Beginn des Turniers geben. Bis dahin bitte ich euch, etwas Geduld zu haben. Gute Nacht!"

Unter dem lauten Beifall der Schüler ließ sich Dumbledore wieder auf seinem Platz nieder.

Nach und nach erhoben sich nun alle Schüler von ihren Plätzen und strömten der großen Flügeltüre zu, die nach draußen in die Eingangshalle führte.

„Also, alle Gryffindor-Erstklässler mal herhören!", ertönte Lorrains Stimme über ihre Köpfe hinweg. Sirius und James warfen ihr schiefe Blicke zu und grinsten. „Ihr geht mir jetzt alle nach, und wehe, es tanzt auch nur einer aus der Reihe!"

Ein paar der neuen Schüler sahen sie ganz erschrocken an.

„Und was, wenn doch?", fragte Sirius frech.

„Kriegen wir dann Stubenarrest?", fuhr James grinsend fort.

„…oder eine Strafarbeit?", ergänzte Sirius.

„…oder den Hintern versohlt?", fügte James kichernd hinzu.

„Nein", erwiderte Lorrain trocken, „ihr werdet zum Kloputzen verdonnert. Im Klo der Maulenden Myrthe."

Sirius und James sahen sich an.

Und sagten nichts mehr.

„Ich fass es nicht!", seufzte Emma glücklich, „die schafft es tatsächlich, dass ihnen keine Antwort einfällt."

„Tja, gleich und gleich gesellt sich gern", meinte Lyn grinsend, „Lorrain weiß eben, woraus die beiden gestrickt sind – sie ist ja selbst so."

Die sieben neuen Gryffindors trotteten nun hinter Lorrain und Thomas her aus der Großen Halle.

Claire gähnte ausgiebig.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, wir hauen uns dann auch bald mal aufs Ohr", sagte sie, „oh mann, dieses Essen ist so phantastisch, aber es macht verdammt müde."

„Wenn man alles so in sich reinstopft wie du", erwiderte Emma bissig. Claire zuckte die Schultern.

„Ich hab halt Angst, ich könnte so dünn werden wie Brianna", meinte sie nur, „wäre doch schrecklich."

Emma verdrehte die Augen.

X

Wenig später hatten sie der Fetten Dame das neue Passwort gesagt („Pfefferminzlakritze") und waren hoch in ihr Zimmer gegangen. Draußen vor dem Fenster hatte ein leichter Nieselregen eingesetzt und ließ die dunklen Konturen der Hogwarts-Ländereien verschwimmen.

„Ich hau mich auf's Ohr", verkündete Claire und ließ sich auf ihr Bett plumpsen.

„Wie die Deutschen und die Franzosen wohl so sind?", fragte Lyn, während sie ihr Nachthemd aus ihrem Koffer wühlte und überstreifte. Emma zuckte die Schultern.

„Werden wohl nicht viel anders sein als die Leute hier auch", meinte sie, „schließlich findest du alleine in Hogwarts genug unterschiedliche Typen. Warum sollten sich andere Zauberschulen da von uns unterscheiden?"

„Schade nur, dass man erst ab siebzehn teilnehmen darf", seufzte Lyn und kroch unter die Decke.

„Glaub mir, das ist kein Zuckerschlecken", erwiderte Emma, „Harry war damals zwei Jahre älter als wir jetzt, und er hat erzählt, dass es ziemlich heftig war."

„Was sind das denn für Aufgaben, von denen Dumbledore gesprochen hat?", frage Lyn neugierig.

„Na ja, soweit ich weiß, gibt es jedes Mal andere", erklärte Emma, „ich weiß nur, was Harry erzählt hat, und das klang alles andere als einfach. Schon die erste Aufgabe war ziemlich heftig. Da mussten sie einem lebendigen Drachen gegenübertreten und eines der Eier aus dem Nest stehlen. Nicht gerade ein Sonntagsspaziergang, wenn du mich fragst."

Lyn schwieg. Drachen... Das klang zwar furchterregend, aber irgendwie auch spannend. Sie verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Kopf und starrte hinauf an den Baldachin ihres Bettes. Ob sie wohl jemals einem Drachen begegnen würde?

Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht schlief sie ein.


	6. Hogwarts hat uns wieder!

Draco hat zwei Söhne: Lucius Jr. & Abraxas . Hogwarts hat uns wieder! 

Lyn genoss die ersten Tage zurück in der Schule; sie mochte Hogwarts mehr als jeden anderen Ort der Welt, mit Ausnahme des Fuchsbaus vielleicht.

Claire hingegen gewöhnte sich nicht allzu schnell an den geordneten Tagesablauf.

„Wisst ihr, gegen Hogwarts im Allgemeinen hab ich ja nichts", verkündete sie beim Frühstück des dritten Schultages, „es ist ja ganz nett hier und so. Aber dieser Unterricht, es ist einfach zum Weinen."

Sie seufzte tief. Lyn warf ihr einen raschen Blick von der Seite her zu. Claire würde sich prima zum Spielen in einer der Seifenopern ihrer Mutter eignen. Diese Serienleute waren ähnlich dramatisch.

„Wisst ihr, was ich glaube?", fuhr Claire fort und stopfte sich noch etwas ihres Schokomüslis in den Mund.

Lyn schüttelte den Kopf, Emma ebenfalls, sah allerdings nicht vom Tagespropheten vor ihr auf.

„Die Lehrer hassen mich einfach", sagte Claire bedeutungsschwer. Um die Wirkung ihrer Worte zu verstärken, schwieg sie einen Moment.

Lyn sah sie nur mehr oder weniger verständnislos an.

„Ich meine, es ist wirklich so, oder? Ich kann mir das ja gar nicht erklären, ich bin ja eigentlich ein sehr umgänglicher, hilfsbereiter und freundlicher Mensch", verkündete Claire.

Nun hob auch Emma den Kopf. Manchmal fragte sich Lyn ernsthaft, ob Claire überhaupt selbst an das glaubte, was sie redete.

Harry hatte schon direkt zu Beginn des Schuljahres einiges an Arbeit vor sich. Jedoch beschränkte sich dies weniger auf Korrigieren von Hausaufgaben, als darauf, dass er im kommenden Schuljahr wohl einiges an Nervenstärke beweisen musste. Die Zwillinge versuchten, ihn schier in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Bisher konnte er aber glücklicherweise von sich behaupten, dass er es ganz gut überstanden hatte.

Zum Glück hatte sich bei den Schülern nicht viel geändert. Die alten waren durch neue ersetzt worden und keiner stieß besonders aus der Menge hervor.

Trotzdem musste er zugeben, dass es ihm momentan etwas an der Routine fehlte, die er sich im vergangen Jahr so eifrig antrainiert hatte. Aber durch den Umzug, die Heirat und die bevorstehende Geburt seines ersten Kindes ließ sich dies schwer einrichten.

Natürlich hatte er auch schon zuvor seine Wochenenden meistens mit Ginny verbracht, und sich Mühe gegeben, ihr soviel Zeit wie nur irgendwie möglich zu widmen, aber nun, wo sie zusammen wohnten, konnte er sich nicht irgendwann verabschieden und wieder zurück zur Arbeit kehren.

Wie oft hatte er schon zu Ginny gesagt, er müsste weiter den Unterricht vorbereiten, aber mit einem Blick hatte sie ihn meistens schon soweit, dass er die Unterrichtsvorbereitung bereitwillig stehen und liegen ließ.

Außerdem, er gestand es sich selbst ungern ein, würde er sie ohnehin am liebsten rund um die Uhr bewachen. Auch wenn der Geburtstermin noch weit in der Ferne lag, mochte er es nicht, dass sie zuviel arbeitete. Dobby führte zwar den gesamten Haushalt, aber trotzdem fand Ginny aus unerfindlichen Gründen immer etwas zum Aufräumen.

„Harry, jetzt ist es aber mal gut!", wies sie ihn zurecht, als er ihr zum wiederholten Male einen Wäschekorb aus der Hand riss, „ich bin schwanger, und keine Schwerkranke!"

„Ja und? Denkst du, ich möchte, dass dir oder dem Kind irgendwas passiert?", sagte er und blickte sie streng an.

„Es passiert uns gewiss nichts, wenn ich einen Wäschekorb trage", meinte sie verächtlich und riss den Korb zurück an sich.

„Wo liegt denn dein Problem?", fragte Harry, „ich kann den Korb genauso gut tragen, gib schon her!"

Ginny jedoch machte keinerlei Anstalten, ihm ihre Beute freiwillig wieder auszuhändigen.

„Nein, ich bin schon noch in der Lage, diesen Wäschekorb selbst zu tragen, danke."

„Was machst du eigentlich jetzt wieder für einen Aufstand aus der Sache?", fragte Harry unwirsch und versuchte, ihr den Wäschekorb zu entreißen.

„Was ich für einen Aufstand mache? Du machst doch hier den Aufstand!"

„Ich mache keine Aufstand, ich bin lediglich besorgt um dich und das Baby."

„Weißt du, wenn du die Geburt des Babys überhaupt noch miterleben möchtest, wäre ich an deiner Stelle einfach mal still", sagte Ginny und schaute in übelgelaunt an.

„Was willst du denn damit wieder sagen? Also... jetzt hör aber mal", meinte Harry zerknirscht. Er stritt sich nicht gerne mit Ginny, erst recht nicht regelmäßig. Aber er konnte es schlecht zulassen, dass sie sich bereits in den ersten Schwangerschaftswochen ans Arbeiten gewöhnte.

„Ich behaupte ja nicht mal, das es schlecht für dich ist, einen Wäschekorb zu tragen, ich will eben nur nicht, dass es erst der Wäschekorb ist und dann das... du weißt schon", versuchte er, die Situation etwas zu entschärfen.

„Und dass ich dann irgendwann anfange, Zementsäcke zu tragen oder was?", sagte sie verächtlich, „Harry, ich mache hier in dem Haus überhaupt nichts, das macht alles Dobby. Vielleicht ist es mir da auch mal gestattet, ohne Hilfe oder Magie einen Wäschekorb zu tragen."

„Ist ja schon gut, trag du ruhig deinen Wäschekorb, wenn das so wichtig für dich ist", rief Harry. Langsam wurde er ungehalten.

„Tja, nur hab ich leider keine Lust mehr dazu, wenn ich erst mal Ewigkeiten mit dir drüber streiten muss, ob ich den Wäschekorb überhaupt tragen darf."

„Also willst du ihn jetzt nicht mehr tragen?", fragte Harry.

„Nein", antwortete sie. Allmählich wurde es lächerlich. Er blickte Ginny an.

„Sag mal, willst du mich verarschen oder was?", sagte er motzig, aber sobald er das breite Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht erkennen konnte, musste er schallend anfangen zu lachen.

Harry gewöhnte sich allmählich daran, zwischen Hogsmeade und Hogwarts hin- und herzupendeln. Wenn er ehrlich war, war es ihm um einiges lieber, in ein Heim zurückzukehren, in dem er erwartet wurde, und nicht in eines, in dem ihn nur Arbeit erwartete, wie das noch vor einiger Zeit im Birkenweg Nummer 16 der Fall gewesen war.

Langsam hielt der Herbst Einzug und die Tage wurden kürzer, das Wetter kälter und regnerischer.

Harry mochte solche Tage besonders, wenn er gemeinsam mit Ginny auf dem Sofa saß, zusammen mit ein paar Decken, Keksen und heißem Tee.

„Ich finde, wir sollten uns mal ein paar Gedanken über Namen machen", schlug er an einem dieser Sonntagnachmittage vor. Ginny blickte verdutzt zu ihm hoch.

„Wir haben doch noch so viel Zeit", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Jahh, schon, aber am Ende finden wir keinen. Stell dir das nur mal vor! Wie wollen wir das Kind dann nennen? ‚Sohn' oder ‚Tochter' oder was? Das wäre doch echt bescheuert. Oder wir geben ihm aus lauter Verzweiflung irgendeinen Namen...", erklärte Harry ihr.

„Wie zum Beispiel Elaine oder Michael-Marc oder so", sagte Ginny kichernd.

„Genau, deshalb finde ich ja, wir sollten uns früher was überlegen", bekräftigte Harry, „wobei ich Elaine gar nicht so schlimm finde."

Harry hatte bei weitem schon schlimmere Namen gehört. Ginny allerdings drehte sich so, dass sie ihm direkt ins Gesicht blicken konnte.

„Du findest Elaine nicht schlimm?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Nein", wiederholte Harry.

„Findest du nicht, dass es einfach nur protzig und reich klingt?"

„Tja, meine Liebe", lachte Harry, „das ist es doch, was die Leute von uns erwarten. Der berühmte Harry Potter und seine wunderhübsche Gattin nennen ihr Kind nicht ‚Megan', nein, sie nennen es ‚Morgaine Gwendolyn' oder so."

„Womit wir schon mal für die Hälfte von unseren Kindern Namen hätten", meinte Ginny grinsend.

Harry sah sie nur verständnislos an.

„Guck nicht so, wir bekommen Vierlinge. Das hab ich gestern in der Hexenwoche gelesen", sagte sie gespielt ernst und kuschelte sich an ihn.

„So, wenn Sie das Tafelbild bitte übernehmen würden", wies Harry seine Erstklässler an und ließ sich selbst auf seinem Stuhl nieder.

Nach einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes füllte sich die Tafel wie von Geisterhand geschrieben mit säuberlicher, weißer Schrift.

Er hatte festgestellt, dass es sich insbesondere bei dieser Klasse empfahl, am Ende jeder Stunde die Ergebnisse des Unterrichts an der Tafel zusammenzufassen, damit die Schüler einfach nur abschreiben mussten.

Andernfalls war ein Großteil der Klasse nicht in der Lage, irgendetwas aus dem Unterricht mitzunehmen, da sie Sirius und James die größte Aufmerksamkeit zollten.

Harry wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass in solchen Fällen ermahnen und zurechtweisen wenig nützte, und als Lehrer wollte er natürlich, dass sie keinen wichtigen Lernstoff versäumten.

Das Rascheln von Pergament und das Kratzen von Federn verrieten ihm, dass die Klasse anscheinend aufmerksam dabei war zu schreiben.

Deshalb konnte er sich nun getrost dem Papier-Chaos auf seinem Pult zuwenden. Besonders bei den jüngeren Schülern ging gerne mal ein Zauber daneben, und so hatte es Bob Sewer, der neugewonnene Freund der Weasley-Zwillinge, heute geschafft, einen Haufen Stühle in Harry Tisch krachen zu lassen.

Die Papiere und Unterlagen hatten sich daraufhin auf dem Boden verteilt, aber Harry hatte keine Gelegenheit gehabt, sie mehr als zusammenzuraffen.

Plötzlich fiel ihm zwischen ein paar Hausaufgaben etwas Härteres in die Hände. Verwundert zog er eine blaue Mappe aus dem Chaos heraus. Darauf stand in großen, hellen Lettern „Für den werdenden Herr Papa".

Was war das denn schon wieder? Eins stand fest: von Harry war das bestimmt nicht.

Er schlug die erste Seite auf und sofort drang ohrenbetäubendes Babygeschrei aus der Mappe heraus. Erschrocken knallte er sie wieder zu.

Das Federkratzen verstummte fast unmerklich und Harry sah verlegen in die Klasse.

„Da kann es wohl jemand kaum erwarten, was?", fragte eine Stimme in einer der hinteren Reihen. Sirius. Das hätte Harry sich ja denken können.

„Und dabei haben sie doch noch genug Zeit, Professor", meinte James grinsend.

„Allerdings", bestätigte Harry trocken.

„Sie sollten sich auf keinen Fall schon im Voraus stressen lassen", sagte Sirius altklug.

„Andererseits sollten Sie natürlich auch nicht vergessen, dass es jetzt vielleicht noch Spaß macht, Kinderlieder zu singen..."

„...und Kinderbücher zu lesen..."

„...und Babybrei zu kochen..."

„...und Strampelanzüge einzukaufen..."

„Doch Sie sollten immer dran denken: Kinder können auch so werden wie wir", meinte James ernst.

Harry seufzte. Soweit hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht.

„Besonders nicht mit uns als Cousins", fügte Sirius grinsend hinzu.

„Also genießen Sie die Zeit, die Ihnen noch bleibt!"

„Also, wisst ihr, ich freue mich irgendwie schon total auf die Delegationen von Minzeblott und Beauxbatons", erzählte Lyn ihren beiden Freundinnen auf dem Pausenhof.

Der goldene Herbst schien doch noch mal in voller Pracht aufzuleben, und obwohl es nicht besonders warm war, strahlte die Sonne.

„Ich auch", stimmte Emma ihr zu, „obwohl ich nicht glaube, dass sich die ausländischen Schüler sonderlich von uns Briten unterscheiden werden."

„Das ist es, was du glaubst", mischte sich Claire mit altkluger Stimme ein.

„Na, und, was glaubst du?", erkundigte sich Emma, mehr oder weniger interessiert.

„Ich glaube, nein ich weiß sogar, dass die Franzosen einen absoluten Knall haben", erklärte Claire.

„Ach ja, das haben sie also?", hakte Emma sichtlich ungehalten nach.

„Jah, sie essen Frösche", meinte Claire nur, als würde das die Sache klären.

„Andere Länder, andere Essgewohnheiten", sagte Emma.

„Du willst mir ja wohl nicht erzählen, dass es normal ist, lustigen, grünen, quakenden, lebensfrohen Fröschen die Beine auszureißen, nur, um sie essen zu können?", ereiferte sich Claire.

„Nein, das ist es allerdings nicht", ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihnen.

Lyn wandte sich um. Hinter ihnen stand breit lächelnd Howard Burkes.

„Da hörst du es, das ist absolut abnormal", rief Claire entzückt und zog ihn mit einer raschen Handbewegung zu sich, „gut so, Howard, du bist mein Mann!"

Lyn wunderte sich, wie Claire von „normal" sprechen konnte, wo doch bei ihr in keinem Fall von „Normalität" zu sprechen war.

Emma hingegen setzte schon direkt zu einer ausführlichen Erklärung des Essverhaltens anderer Länder an, und es dauerte nicht lange, und die zwei waren in eine lautstarke Diskussion verwickelt.

Lyn warf Howard einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.

„So sind sie immer", meinte sie schulterzuckend.

„Und ich dachte schon, ich hätte einen handfesten Kampf angestachelt", sagte er lachend.

„Nein, mach dir da mal keine Sorgen, das hätten sie auch irgendwie ohne dich hinbekommen", grinste sie.

„Ich hätte es nicht ertragen können, zwei so sanftmütige Mädchen auf dem Gewissen zu haben..."

Lyn warf ihren beiden Freundinnen einen Blick zu. Sie nickte.

„Sehr impulsiv", bemerkte sie.

„In der Tat", stimmte ihr Howard zu, „und das zum Glück nicht nur, weil ich dich was fragen wollte."

„Du wolltest mich was fragen?"

„Jahh, allerdings", meinte er und blickte verlegen grinsend zu Boden, „also... du weißt ja, dass ich es nicht so mit dem Fliegen hab, und da wollte ich dich fragen, ob du es mir sozusagen noch mal erklären könntest? Mir persönlich liegt ja nicht so viel daran, aber ich denke, es ist doch ganz gut, es zu können."

„Natürlich, kein Thema", sagte Lyn sofort. Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, warum Howard fliegen lernen wollte.

Vielleicht war es unbewusst passiert, aber sie hatte bemerkt, wie sein Blick während des Sprechens öfter in die hintere Ecke des Schulhofes gehuscht war, in der sich sein älterer Bruder aufhielt. Sie wusste, dass er Quidditchspieler war und nahm an, dass Howard daheim nicht als „Verlierer" dastehen wollte.

„Echt jetzt?", fragte er erleichtert.

„Ja, klar", sagte Lyn.

„Sie mal einer an", hörte Lyn plötzlich eine schneidende Stimme sagen, „es reicht unserem kleinen Versager anscheinend nicht, eine Schande für die ganze Familie zu sein. Nein, dieser Blutsverräter muss sich auch noch mit dieser ekligen Schlammblüterin abgeben!"

Die Worte lasteten in der Luft und eine kurze Zeit schien keiner im Umkreis etwas zu sagen. Sogar Claire und Emma schwiegen. Dann wandte sich Lyn um und blickte wie erwartet in das feixende Gesicht Brianna Borgins. Neben ihr stand Hendric Burkes.

„Dieses Miststück", zischte Claire halblaut.

Aber Lyn war nicht in der Lage, großartig etwas zu erwidern. So ein Mädchen, so dreist und widerwärtig, war ihr noch nie begegnet.

Wie konnte sie es wagen, Howard vor seinem Bruder solche Sachen an den Kopf zu werfen?

„Aber sonst geht's dir noch ganz gut, ja?", bemerkte Howard trocken.

„Im Gegensatz zu dir offenbar", warf Hendric ein. Dem Anschein nach kam er sich ganz cool und lässig vor, um seine Lippen ein spöttisches Lächeln.

Lyn widerte er einfach nur an.

„Das glaubst du also?", mischte sich Claire gefasst ein und trat einen Schritt vor, „weißt du, Brianna, Schätzchen, ich wusste ja schon vorher, dass du nicht ganz helle bist, aber manchmal übertreibst du's einfach... Denkst wohl, du müsstest vor deinem tollen Freund hier", sie bedachte Hendric Burkes mit einem kurzen, überlegenen Blick, „die tolle Reinblütige raushängen lassen, was?"

Briannas Gesicht verhärtete sich, und einen Moment sah es aus, als wollte sie zurückschießen, aber Claire ließ ihr keine Gelegenheit und fuhr ungerührt fort:

„Aber weißt du, du solltest dir besser nicht vormachen: Unser großer Freund Hendric ist nicht nur so hohl wie du im Kopf, nein, er denkt zwar, er wäre etwas besseres als Howard, aber in Wirklichkeit möchte er ja doch nur das Beste vom Besten und Brianna, da wissen wir doch alle, dass du das nicht sein kannst."

Sie schenkte ihr ein mitleidiges Lächeln.

Lyn musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, Howard war da nicht so sensibel und lachte laut auf. Belustigt musterte sie Brianna, deren Gesicht erst weiß, dann leicht grünlich anlief.

„Unser lieber Hendric hier", nun drehte sich Claire zu ihm, „würde nämlich nie zu einem Mädchen nein sagen, egal, wie blutsverräterisch es ist."

Lyn war klar, worauf sie anspielte: Im letzten Schuljahr war es Claire ohne große Mühe gelungen, Hendric mit wenigen Augenaufschlägen aus der Bahn zu werfen.

Diesem war das anscheinend auch noch gut im Gedächtnis, denn das Einzige, was er herausbrachte war ein gepresstes „Pass auf, was du sagst!", bevor auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und Brianna ihm hastig nacheilte.

Am Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum war Briannas Auftritt keinesfalls vergessen.

„Sie ist so eine dumme, kleine, hinterhältige Schlampe", verkündete Claire aufgebracht. Emma schwieg.

„Ja. Das hast du schon mal gesagt", lachte Lyn, „aber ich finde, du hast es ihr ordentlich gegeben."

Claire grinste stolz.

„Ja, das hab ich wirklich gut gemacht", lobte sie sich selbst.

„Ich denke, wir sollten gar nicht mehr soviel darüber nachdenken, ich meine, Brianna scheint tatsächlich nicht besonders intelligent zu sein", sagte Emma sachlich.

„Also willst du es darauf belassen?", fragte Claire bestürzt.

„Was sollte man denn sonst noch groß machen?", erkundigte sich Lyn und lehnte sich im Sessel zurück.

„Naja, so ein niederträchtiges Ding kann man nicht einfach so davonkommen lassen", sagte Claire, „sie ist sozusagen eine Gefahr für die Allgemeinheit!"

Emma erhob sich seufzend.

„Ich geh mal nach Artemis sehen", sagte sie entnervt und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum, um sich in Richtung Eulerei aufzumachen.

Die nächsten Tage wurden zur Qual für Emma und Lyn. Wann immer Claire Brianna zu Gesicht bekam, rastete sie schlichtweg aus.

Es war kein Geheimnis, dass Claire Brianna immer verabscheut hatte, aber langsam fand es sogar Lyn lächerlich.

„Was soll das eigentlich?", fragte sie Claire eines Mittags in der Großen Halle.

„Sie ist eine absolut blöde Kuh", sagte Claire und warf ihr einen verständnislosen Blick zu, „hast du vergessen, was sie über dich und Howard gesagt hat?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht", stöhnte Lyn auf, „aber sie ist halt dumm. Na und? Musst du dich deshalb so über sie aufregen?"

„Wie kannst du Brianna überhaupt ernst nehmen?", mischte sich Emma ein.

„Ich nehme sie nicht ernst, ich kann sie nur einfach nicht abhaben. Und nur weil ich klüger bin, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich sie mit allem davonkommen lasse", sagte Claire aufgebracht und knallte ihre Gabel auf den Teller.

Emma und Lyn schwiegen. Sie beide wollten es nicht auf einen Streit ankommen lassen, zumal sie Claire wirklich verstehen konnten.

Lyn jedoch Claires Reaktion etwas überzogen, aber es wäre ihr auch ein bisschen undankbar vorgekommen, wenn sie darüber mit ihr stritt, weil Claire ihr ja eigentlich nur helfen wollte.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit kam es Harry so vor, als hätte er Hogwarts nie verlassen. Der Unterricht verlief meist reibungslos, wenn man von den Witzbolden absah, die es gelegentlich mit Streichen oder anderen amüsanten Zwischeneinlagen versuchten. Harry aber sah dies nicht als ernsthafte Störung an.

Es war ein Freitagabend, in Hogwarts wurde er einige Male aufgehalten und konnte sich erst in der Dämmerung loseisen.

Da Harry nie etwas für apparieren übrig gehabt hatte, und der Abend recht schön war, machte er sich zu Fuß auf den Weg.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da konnte er schon das Haus erkennen, und er beschleunigte seine Schritte. Mittlerweile war der Himmel schwarz.

Doch einige Meter davon stockte er. In allen Zimmern schien Licht zu brennen, außerdem hörte er fürchterliches Gepolter und leise Schreie, die rasch in lautes Lachen übergingen.

Verwundert runzelte er die Stirn. Was in aller Welt trieb Ginny da? Mit wenigen Schritten erreichte er die Tür. Im Untergeschoss traf er niemanden an, aber ein Blick ins Wohnzimmer ließ ihn nur noch mehr stutzen: Die Kissen waren auf dem mit Dreckspuren versehenen Boden verteilt, eines von ihnen war sogar zerrissen. Das war mehr als komisch. Hätte er nicht noch Ginnys Lachen aus dem Obergeschoss gehört, hätte er es mit der Angst zu tun bekommen.

Kurzentschlossen sprintete er die Treppe herauf. Beinahe wäre er in einer Wasserlache ausgerutscht.

„Hey, nein, lass das", lachte Ginny, „du machst mich ja ganz nass!"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Was war hier los? Ginnys Stimme kam eindeutig aus dem Badezimmer. Anscheinend war sie mit der Badewanne beschäftigt, denn er konnte ebenfalls lautes Geplätscher vernehmen.

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er zur nur angelehnten Tür. Es würde wohl am besten sein, wenn er erst einmal unbemerkt nachsah, was dort vor sich ging.

Doch urplötzlich schwang die Tür auf und etwas Wuscheliges, Nasses sauste in den Flur. Gerade sah er sich das Tier genauer an, als auch schon Ginny pitschnass und mit Schaum im Haar hinterher stürmte.

„Hey, bleibst du gefälligst hier!", rief sie und schnappte sich den nassen Hund, ohne Harry überhaupt zu bemerken.

Er räusperte sich.

„Was macht dieser Hund in unserem Haus?", fragte er verwundert. Überrascht drehte Ginny sich zu ihm.

„Oh, du bist schon da", strahlte sie.

„Schon ist gut", meinte Harry grinsend. Sie streichelte den kleinen Hund hinter den Ohren.  
„Das da ist Harry", erklärte sie ihm, „er wohnt auch hier."

Harry sah sie mit offenem Mund an.

„Also, sag mal, redest du lieber mit diesem Hund als mit mir?", fragte er.

Ginny lachte.

„Ist er nicht putzig?", rief sie und streckte ihn Harry entgegen. Unsicher nahm dieser das Tier in die Hände. Es schien noch eine Welpe zu sein, das Fell hatte eindeutig die Farbe, die man als straßenköterbraun bezeichnete. Der Hund winselte.

„Ähm, ist ja schon gut", sagte Harry und tätschelte ihm den Kopf. Er konnte nicht verleugnen, dass der Hund wirklich niedlich war.

„Und was macht der bitteschön hier?", erkundigte sich Harry.

„Also, er stand auf einmal vor der Tür", erklärte Ginny, „und dann hat er mich so angeguckt..."  
„Aha", stellte Harry fest, „dann hat er dich also so angeguckt..."

„Jah, und da hab ich ihn reingelassen. Also, eigentlich hab ich nur die Tür aufgemacht, er ist mir sozusagen auf die Pelle gerückt."

„Und da konntest du nix machen?"

„Nein, ich war vollkommen hilflos."

„Aha", sagte Harry noch mal. Ihm wurde langsam klar, worauf das hier hinauslief. „Wem gehört das Tier überhaupt?"

„Weiß ich nicht", begann Ginny, „aber er sah so ausgemergelt aus und da hat Dobby ihm was zu essen gemacht, und er war ganz froh, dass er hier im Haus war, und jetzt, wo's so langsam kälter wird, können wir ihn doch unmöglich wieder rausschmeißen!"

Harry blickte den Hund in seinen Händen an. Er hatte das Gefühl, er würde ihn angrinsen.

„Der Köter hier grinst mich so spöttisch an", sagte er zu Ginny.

„Harry, das ist kein Köter! Außerdem grinsen Hunde nicht", belehrte sie ihn.

„Er will mich zum Narren halten", verkündete Harry kurz darauf, „siehst du das?"

Er drehte den Hund in Ginnys Richtung, damit sie den treuherzigen Blick erkennen konnte.

„Er will mich zum Narren halten", verkündete Harry kurz darauf, „siehst du das?"

Er drehte den Hund in Ginnys Richtung, damit sie den treuherzigen Blick erkennen konnte.

„Oh, wie schnuckelig er doch ist", seufzte sie, „aber er war so dreckig, da wollte ich ihn baden und da ist er mir aus der Wanne gehüpft."

„Wie putzig", säuselte Harry genervt.

„Hey!" Ginny knuffte ihn härter als nötig in die Seite. „Mach dich nicht über mich lustig!"

„Wie könnte ich", brummte Harry, „dann gib ihn mal her, ich werd ihm schon zeigen, wer hier der Chef im Haus ist!"

„Harry", lachte Ginny, „mach dich nicht lächerlich. Das ist ein Hund, der wird dir hier bestimmt nicht den Rang ablaufen."

„Dafür werde ich schon sorgen, glaub mir."

Harry schnappte sich den Hund und marschierte mit ihm ins Badezimmer. Der Boden war so nass, dass er aufpassen musste um nicht hinzufallen. Flaschen mit Badeölen und Shampoos lagen halb geöffnet herum und die Badewanne quoll über vor Schaum.

„Okay, mein kleiner Freund", sagte Harry und hielt den Hund auf Augenhöhe, „jetzt wird schön gebadet, und zwar ohne Widerrede!"

Das Tier schaute ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Und spar dir den Blick, das zieht bei mir nicht."

Harry sah ihn noch ein letztes Mal streng an, dann tauchte er ihn in das warme Wasser.

„So, du hältst ihn fest und ich schäum ihn ein, ja?", sagte Ginny eifrig. Harry fand, dass sie eindeutig übertrieb mit ihrer Fürsorglichkeit. Trotzdem stimmte er zu.

„Oh Harry, er mag dich so und du bist immer so gemein zu ihm", meinte Ginny einige Zeit später anklagend, als sie gemeinsam mit dem frischgebadeten Welpen auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer saßen.

„Ich bin gemein zu ihm?"

„Ja, du bist so abweisend."

„Also, hör mal, der letzte, zu dem ich gemein sein werde, ist sicherlich irgendein streunender Straßenköter!", verteidigte sich Harry.

„Jetzt ist er ja kein streunender Straßenköter mehr, nicht wahr?", säuselte Ginny und kraulte den Hund hinterm Ohr. Auch nach der Reinigungsaktion hatte er noch das gleiche, matschbraune verstrubbelte Fell.

Harry verschluckte sich an seinem Wasser.

„Der soll für immer hier wohnen oder was?", fragte er schnell.

„Natürlich" sagte Ginny und sah ihn bittend an, „wir können den kleinen Schnuckel doch unmöglich zurück auf die Straße setzen."

„Nein, das können wir dem kleinen Schnuckel wirklich nicht antun", seufzte Harry ergeben.

Aber es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte sich Harry schon an ihn gewöhnt. Auch wenn er anfangs nicht besonders begeistert von dem neuen Mitbewohner gewesen war, freute er sich trotzdem darüber, wie Schnuffel jetzt durch die Wohnung tollte. Er brachte etwas Leben ins Haus, und das war Harry gerade recht.

Lange hatten er und Ginny über einen geeigneten Namen für das Tier nachgedacht, bis sie schließlich auf die Idee gekommen waren, ihn Schnuffel zu nennen.

Schnuffel hatte seinen eigenen Korb im Wohnzimmer, aber er bevorzugte es, nachts in Harrys und Ginnys Bett zu hüpfen, ohne dass sie es bemerkten, genauso wie er bevorzugte, heimlich Sachen vom Tisch zu klauen anstatt aus seinem Napf zu fressen.

Immer wieder beobachtete Harry, wie Schnuffel erst auf einen Stuhl und dann mit den Vorderpfoten auf den Tisch sprang, um sich einen Apfel zu stibitzen.

„Weißt du, es ist nicht gut, wenn du ihm alles durchgehen lässt", ermahnte ihn Ginny des öfteren, „du siehst doch genau, wie er verbotene Sachen macht. Er braucht schon ein paar Regeln, an die er sich halten muss."

„Ach was, man muss ihm auch ein bisschen Spaß lassen", entgegnete Harry.

„Ich will ja auch gar nicht sagen, dass er keinen Spaß haben darf, aber er darf immer noch nicht alles machen, was ihm gefällt!"

„Er macht es ja auch nur, wenn er denkt, ich seh's nicht."

„Aber du siehst es doch."

„Das weiß er ja nicht."

„Wo liegt da der Unterschied?", fragte Ginny entnervt.

„Ich symbolisiere ihm nicht, dass es gut ist, was er tut", meinte er grinsend.

„Harry!"

Unter den Schülern war das Trimagische Turnier immer noch Thema Nummer eins. Jeder war gespannt, wer sich wagen würde, seinen Namen in den Feuerkelch zu werfen, und wer es letztendlich zum Champion schaffen würde. Heimlich wurden Wetten abgeschlossen, es wurde abends im Gemeinschaftsraum über mögliche Aufgaben diskutiert und die Spannung stieg von Tag zu Tag.

Wenn die drei Mädchen nachts in den Betten lagen, fanden sie immer später Ruhe.

„Also, ich hab gehört, dass Jimmy es versuchen will", verkündete Claire in ihre Decke gekuschelt Lyn und Emma.

„Ist der überhaupt schon siebzehn?", erkundigte sich Lyn. Müde starrte sie die flackernde Flamme der Kerze auf ihrem Nachttisch an.

„Na, ansonsten wird er sich nicht bewerben können", sagte Emma nüchtern.

„Denkt ihr nicht, man kann da irgendwie was tricksen?", fragte Lyn. Sie selbst hatte zwar nicht die Absicht, an diesem Turnier teilzunehmen, aber interessieren würde es sie schon.

„Nein", sagte Emma schlicht, „außer, du überredest jemanden, deinen Namen in den Kelch zu werfen..." Sie stutzte einen Moment. „Obwohl, ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob das noch hinhauen würde."

„Jedenfalls würde ich sagen, solang du keine 17 bist, hast du in jedem Fall abgelost", nuschelte Claire. Nur noch ihr silberblonder Haarschopf lugte unter der Bettdecke hervor.

„Schade", murmelte Lyn enttäuscht.

„Nun hör aber auf", rügte Emma sie, „egal, ob du es schaffst, Champion zu werden, spätestens im Turnier wird es gewaltig gefährlich und anstrengend. Besonders für Leute in unserem Alter. Was können wir denn schon? Da kann man froh sein, wenn man die erste Aufgabe noch überlebt."

„Ich möchte ja gar nicht teilnehmen, es ist nur...", begann Lyn. Sie konnte sich selbst nicht erklären, was genau sie störte.

„Ich versteh dich", murmelte Claire, „dieses Machtgefühl ist weg. Man kann es nicht, auch wenn man wollte!"

Damit hatte sie vollkommen Recht, fand Lyn.

Trotz der ganzen Aufregung und den Vorbereitungen blieben den Schülern allerdings nicht die riesigen Mengen an Arbeit erspart.

„Ehrlich mal", schnaubte Claire und pfefferte ihre Feder lautstark auf den Tisch, „die könnten uns ja wohl wenigstens weniger Hausaufgaben aufgeben. Wie soll sich denn überhaupt noch einer darauf konzentrieren können?"

„Also nur, weil die Delegationen in fünf Tagen ankommen, heißt das ja nicht, dass man uns drastisch entlasten musste", sagte Emma stirnrunzelnd.

Lyn allerdings gingen diese ewigen Diskussionen einfach nur gewaltig auf den Keks. Emma und Claire würden niemals denselben Standpunkt haben, wenn es um Schule ging. Trotzdem schnitten beide das Thema so oft an, dass man meinen konnte, sie legten es nur auf einen Streit an.

„Trotzdem", meinte Claire mürrisch, „sie müssen uns ja wohl nicht bis spät in die Nacht beschäftigen, oder?"

„Sag mal, geht es jetzt darum, dass du weniger Aufsätze schreiben willst, weil bald das Trimagische Turnier stattfindest oder weil du überhaupt und immer an Arbeit sparen möchtest?", fragte Emma unwirsch und markierte sich eine Stelle in _Liquide Zauber – Die Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens_.

„An Arbeit zu sparen ist nie schlecht", rief Nathaniel dazwischen, der am Nachbartisch saß und ebenfalls über seinem Aufsatz für Zaubertränke brütete.

„Das ist doch alles der letzte Schwachsinn", beschwerte sich jetzt auch Dominic, „wer soll den Aufsatz denn bitteschön innerhalb von zwei Tagen schaffen!"

„Jetzt macht aber mal einen Punkt!", fauchte Emma genervt, „ein bisschen Arbeit hat auch noch keinem geschadet."

Lyn hatte das Gefühl, dass sie mit ihrer Meinung ziemlich allein dastand. Allerdings fand sie, dass es nun an der Zeit war, ihrer Freundin einmal beizupflichten.

„Sooo schwer ist dieser Aufsatz ja wohl wirklich nicht", versuchte sie den Streit zumindest ein wenig zu schlichten, bevor es wieder schlimm endete.

„Nur ist vielleicht nicht jeder so gut in Zaubertränke wie du", motzte Claire ungehalten weiter. Heftiges Kopfnicken von Nathaniel und Dominic unterstützten ihre Aussage.

Lyn verdrehte die Augen. So gut, dass sie alle andern in Zaubertränke um Meilen überragte, war sie bei weitem nicht, obwohl sie zugeben musste, dass ihr das Fach sehr lag.

„Es reicht mir für heute Abend", verkündete Claire und erhob sich, „wenn ihr das ja alles ach so toll findet, könnt ihr meinen Teil gerne mitmachen!"

Sie schenkte ihren Büchern einen letzten verächtlichen Blick, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand Richtung Mädchenschlafsaal.

Lyn schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was stellt sie sich bloß immer so an?", fragte Emma ungehalten. Ohne ein weiteres Wort über Claire zu verlieren wandte sich Lyn wieder ihrem sie Aufsatz zu.

Sie hasste es, wenn Abende so endeten. Claire stiftete durch ihr ständiges Gemotze doch meist nur Unfrieden.

Wenn sie dann einmal für genug schlechte Laune gesorgt hatte, war es für Lyn ohnehin meistens gelaufen. Die Stimmung für ihren Aufsatz war ihr schon gründlich vergangen, und die mangelnde Motivation hatte auch sämtliche Ideen aus ihrem Kopf gewischt.

Schon wenige Minuten nach Claires Abgang raffte auch sie ihre Sachen zusammen, und Emma, die ihren Aufsatz ungefähr zeitgleich beendet hatte, folgte ihr in den Mädchenschlafsaal.

Lyn hoffte, dass Claire schon schlief, und bemühte sich, besonders leise die Tür zu öffnen, doch die Nachttischlampe neben dem äußersten Bett brannte noch.

„Naaa, habt ihr eure tollen Aufsätze spielend leicht zu Ende gebracht?", keifte sie auch schon direkt los.

Lyn seufzte.

„Was machst du eigentlich für einen Stress mit diesem Schulkram?", fragte sie und ließ sich auf ihrem eigenen Bett nieder.

„Was ICH für einen Stress mache? Ich bin die Einzige, die hier keinen Stress macht", giftete Claire.

„Was erwartest du, Claire?", schaltete sich Emma wieder ein, „wir sind hier in einer Schule, da wird um Schulkram nun mal ein Riesentheater veranstaltet!"

„Jah... schön... toll...", kam es unter der Bettdecke hervor.

„Was beim Barte des Merlin erwartest du eigentlich von einer Schule?", fragte Emma sie, während sie ihren Pyjama überstreifte.

„Ich erwarte zumindest nicht, dass ich von morgens bis abends nur mit lernen beschäftigt bin!" Ruckartig setzte sich Claire in ihrem Bett auf. „Und wisst ihr was? Ich meine, ich möchte sogar lernen, ja, das meine ich wirklich ernst, aber ich bin eben nicht so der theoretische Typ. Was kann ich denn dafür, dass ich eher aufgedreht bin? Da hab ich doch schon mal an dieser schule direkt Pech gehabt, es ist doch einfach bescheuert. Und nicht, dass mal sagen würde, die Schüler können wenigstens am Abend ihre Ruhe haben, nein, das müssen sie uns direkt auch wieder versauen, und zwar immer und zu jedem Zeitpunkt!"

Mittlerweile war sie aus ihrem Bett gehüpft und hatte die Hände in die Seiten gestemmt.

Lyn war etwas verblüfft. Claire gab selten Schwächen zu, und sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie ihre negative Einstellung gegenüber sämtlichen Lernen wirklich belastete.

„Ist doch so, oder?", rief Claire noch einmal aus. Sie hatte sich ziemlich hitzig geredet und ihre Gesichtszüge wirkten im gedämpften Schein der Lampe weniger hübsch und elegant als verzerrt und wütend. Um ihrer Stimmung noch ein letztes Mal Luft zu machen, holte sie weit aus und trat mitten in Lyns Koffer, der zu seinem Leidwesen in nächster Nähe stand.

Dieser, noch halb geöffnet, fiel nun zu Boden und der gesamte Inhalt verteilte sich zwischen den zwei Betten.

„Oh... Entschuldigung." Etwas verwirrt bückte sie sich, um das Chaos wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Anscheinend war sie selbst ein bisschen verblüfft über ihren Ausbruch.

„Ach, komm schon gut, ich mach das", erklärte sich Lyn bereit und kniete sich zu ihr. Sie hoffte, dass das Thema damit jetzt erledigt war und sie und Emma nicht weiterhin jeden Abend, den sie mit Hausaufgaben verbrachten, endlose Beschwerden ertragen würden müssen.

„Nein, ich will das jetzt machen", sagte Claire, mittlerweile wieder amüsiert und wühlte in dem Wirrwarr herum. „Du trägst pinke Socken mit goldenem Glitzerrand?"

Sie warf Lyn einen belustigten Blick zu.

„Die hat meine Mum gekauft", meinte Lyn, während Emma ebenfalls aus ihrem eigenen Bett sprang und auf das von Lyn kletterte, um alles besser im Blick zu haben.

„Du könntest auch noch mal aufräumen", meinte sie dann zu Lyn, allerdings war es eher eine Feststellung als ein Befehl.

„Wem sagst du das?", kicherte Lyn und warf ein paar weitere Sachen zurück in den Koffer. Claire hingegen inspizierte weiter den Inhalt.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie und zog ein Stück Pergament unter einem Strickpulli hervor, „geheime Aufzeichnungen oder was?"

„Hey, sei vorsichtig damit", rief Lyn, sobald sie erkannte, was Claire in Händen hielt.

„Oh jahh... wie konnte ich vergessen, dass so ein sanftmütiges, uraltes, leeres Stück Pergament keine ruckartigen Bewegungen verträgt?", fragte sie gespielt entsetzt und hielt das Pergament in die Höhe. „Das ist doch reif für den Müll!"

Mit diesen Worten setzten ihre Hände zum Reißen an. Entgeistert versuchte Lyn es ohne es allzu sehr zu gefährden zurück in ihren Besitz zu bringen.

„Was soll denn an diesem Pergament so toll sein?", fragte Emma verwundert, „Steht das was in unsichtbarer Tinte drauf oder was soll das?"

„So ungefähr", bestätigte Lyn, sobald sie das Pergament wieder sicher in Händen hielt. Dann erzählte sie ihren Freundinnen, was es mit der Karte des Rumtreibers auf sich hatte.

„Und du meinst... die zeigt einem echt alles!", fragte Claire begeistert und ihre Wangen glühten scharlachrot.

Aber so richtig überzeugt von der Tauglichkeit waren die beiden erst, nachdem Lyn die Karte demonstriert hatte. Tatsächlich hatte sie diese vollkommen vergessen gehabt.

Allerdings war es auch nicht so, als hätte sie sie in den vergangenen Monaten wirklich gebrauchen können.

„Wow", sagte nun auch Emma beeindruckt.

„Seht ihr, da hängt Jonathan Diggle rum", sagte Claire fast ehrfürchtig, „und da sind Lorrain und Thomas... will lieber nicht wissen, was die da machen..." Fast ehrfürchtig wanderten ihren Augen über die Karte.

„Was zum Teufel machen Sirius und James da!", fragte plötzlich Emma entsetzt, „es ist schon so spät und sie treiben sich in den Kerkern rum? Das kann ja wohl nicht angehen, wenn die erwischt werden –"

„Da ist Brianna", rief Claire erfreut, „oh sie ist ja so scharf auf Howards Bruder, es ist echt schon fast unheimlich!"

Kopfschüttelnd blickte auch Lyn auf die beiden Punkte im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, die mit Hendric Burkes und Brianna Borgin beschriftet waren.

„Und wisst ihr was?", strahlte Claire, „mit diesem Ding kriege ich sie eines Tages dran, das könnt ihr mir glauben!"


	7. Minzeblott & Beauxbatons

**Beauxbatons und Minzeblott**

Es war schon spät in der Nacht, doch Harry lag immer noch wach in seinem Bett.

Morgen Nachmittag würden die Delegationen aus Beauxbatons und Minzeblott kommen und im Schloss war schon seit geraumer Zeit der Teufel los.

Mittlerweile war alles geputzt und gewienert, die Rüstungen in den Korridoren blitzten wie sonst nur an Weihnachten und überhaupt hatte Harry das Schloss erst selten so sauber gesehen.

Die meisten seiner Erinnerungen an Hogwarts während des Trimagischen Turniers waren verblasst, er hatte nur noch wenig von dem ganzen Drumherum im Kopf.

Natürlich war er vor allem gespannt auf die deutsche Zaubererschule. Von Beauxbatons hatte er ein bestimmtes Bild im Kopf, außerdem hatte er mit vielen französischen Zauberern zu tun gehabt.

Doch über Deutschland wusste er nicht viel. In den vergangenen Jahren allerdings hatte die deutsche Zaubererschule immer mehr an Bedeutung gewonnen und ihm war manches zu Ohren gekommen, aber persönlichen Kontakt hatte er nie nach Deutschland gehabt.

Die Schüler waren sehr aus dem Häuschen, und er konnte ihnen mangelnde Aufmerksamkeit in den letzten Tagen nicht verübeln. Das war ein Ereignis, was nicht alle Tage stattfand.

Zwar hatte es keine weiteren Vorfälle nach dem letzten Turnier in Hogwarts gegeben, allerdings legten sich seine Erinnerungen wie ein schwacher Schatten über die strahlende Vorfreude, die das ganze Schloss befallen hatte.

Sicher war ihm klar, dass Vorsichtsmaßnahmen getroffen worden waren – schon allein wegen Greyback – aber die Nacht im Irrgarten und der ganze Schrecken, der mit ihr so schlagartig wieder zurückgekommen war, würde er wohl niemals in seinem Leben vergessen können.

/ Es war schon dunkel, als sich die Schüler in der Eingangshalle formatierten.

Professor McGonagall stellte sie alle in Reihen auf, den Schuljahren nach geordnet. Genau das taten die anderen Hauslehrer auch mit ihren Häusern, was Claires Meinung nach absolut lächerlich war.

„Was soll das denn?", flüsterte sie halblaut, während McGonagall Sirius und James in der Reihe vor ihnen anherrschte. „Als würden wären wir hier alle so diszipliniert oder so."

„Es geht doch nur darum, die anderen Schulen respektvoll zu empfangen und es nicht so aussehen zu lassen, als wären sie im Hühnerstall gelandet", zischte Emma zurück.

„Naja, aber das wird doch dann ein Riesenscho –"

„Alle folgen mir, wenn ich bitten darf", rief in diesem Augenblick Professor McGonagall über die erwartungsvoll schwatzende Menge der Gryffindors hinweg.

Lyn konnte ohne Probleme über die Köpfe der Erstklässler hinwegsehen und erkannte, wie Dumbledore und die anderen Lehrer durch das Portal des Schlosses nach draußen in die Nacht traten.

Die Erstklässler setzten sich langsam in Bewegung, und schließlich hatten sich alle Hogwartsschüler vor der Schule versammelt.

Es war erst sechs Uhr, aber trotzdem war der Oktober so kalt, dass Lyn ihren Umhang unbewusst enger an sich zog.

„Wo sollen die denn herkommen?", fragte ein Viertklässler laut, und auch nach langem Kopfrecken und -wenden erkannte niemand etwas, das auf die bevorstehende Ankunft der Delegationen hinwies.

Der See lag genauso totenstill da wie eh und je, die Baumkronen bogen sich leicht im Wind und es war so ruhig wie an jedem Herbstabend.

/ Harry begnügte sich damit, den sternenklaren Himmel nach Beauxbatons' riesiger Kutsche abzusuchen. Er wusste nicht, ob sie dieses Mal auch so ankommen würden, aber von der deutschen Zaubererschule war ihm überhaupt nichts über die Fortbewegung bekannt.

„Denkst du, sie apparieren?", hörte Harry ein blondes Hufflepuff-Mädchen seine Nachbarin fragen.

„Ach so ein Quatsch schon wieder", vernahm er Emmas Stimme, „wann beim Barte des Merlin wird hier endlich ein Mensch bemerken, dass man auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts nicht apparieren kann?"

„Na, also ich denke doch mal, dass es möglich ist,. Diesen Apparier-Schutz aufzuheben", bemerkte Thomas Smith aus der letzten Gryffindor-Reihe.

Emmas Gesicht nahm einen verbissen Ausdruck an.

„Trotzdem", sagte sie bestimmt.

Harry schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und beobachtete weiter den Himmel. Zu seiner eigenen Schulzeit waren die Zaubererschulen auch nicht pünktlich aufgetaucht, aber ihm wäre es um einiges lieber, wenn sie sich dieses Mal wenigstens etwas beeilen würde, denn ihm fröstelte es schon nach so kurzer Zeit gewaltig.

Katie neben ihm trat angespannt von einem Fuß auf den andern.

„Mir wird langsam sehr sehr sehr kalt", flüsterte sie Harry zu, „und wenn mir sehr sehr sehr kalt ist bekomme ich schlechte Laune."

Harry lachte auf.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass es darauf wirklich keiner anlegt, Katie."

„Das will ich hoffen!", sagte sie und knirschte mit den Zähnen.

Im selben Augenblick tauchte etwas Riesiges, etwas Gigantisches in der Dunkelheit über dem Wald auf.

„Boah!", schrie ein Ravenclaw-Erstklässler und blickte mit offenem Mund hoch in den Himmel, an dem allmählich eine überdimensionale Kutsche Gestalt annahm.

„Ich sag's ja, diese Franzosen sind komplett langweilig", seufzte Claire verdrossen, „da sollte man doch meinen, nach all den Jahren wär ihnen mal was besseres eingefallen als diese alberne Kutsche."

Erst langsam, dann immer schneller näherte sich die Kutsche dem Erdboden, und Harry dachte für einen Moment, diesen Aufschlag würde sie nicht überstehen, doch mit erstaunlichem Anmut landeten zuerst die geflügelten Palominos in einiger Entfernung vom Schloss, und dann kam auch die graublaue Kutsche mit einem lauten Scheppern auf dem Boden auf.

„Sehr schön, sehr schön", sagte Professor Dumbledore und trat einige Schritte vor, um die Delegation und Madame Maxime zu begrüßen.

Doch bevor die Schülermenge überhaupt genügend Zeit hatte, um die Gäste ausgiebig zu mustern, erhellte ein Blinken die Nacht und schlagartig wandten sich alle Augen wieder gen Himmel.

„Was ist das?"

„Das sieht aus wie ein Ufo!", rief Lyn erstaunt.

„Ein Ufo?", fragte Emma verblüfft, den Blick jedoch starr auf das silberne Etwas gerichtet, was mittlerweile schon über dem See kreiste.

„Ein Unbekanntes Flugobjekt."

„Das auf jeden Fall", sagte Claire und begutachtete die metallene Kapsel, die unter viel Geblinke und Gedrehe die Stelle, auf der auch schon die Kutsche stand, ansteuerte.

Harry reckte genauso wie die Schüler den Hals. Die französische Delegation, zu der jetzt außer Dumbledore auch noch Hagrid geeilt war, um die goldenen Pferde zu versorgen, ließ er ganz außer Acht. Das alles hatte er schon einmal gesehen.

Weitaus interessanter fand er die Deutschen. Tatsächlich sah ihr Transportmittel genauso aus, wie sich Muggel ein Ufo vorstellten, und auch Harry kannte keinen anderen Namen dafür. Mittlerweile hatte sich die silberne Tür geöffnet und eine Metalltreppe war ausgefahrenen worden.

Erst tat sich nichts, dann stieg ein älterer, pummeliger Herr leichtfüßig über die Stufen. Harry stutzte ein wenig, beinahe kam es ihm so vor, als würde der ganz in gelb gekleidete Professor Knubilus hüpfen.

Doch Harry blieb nicht weiter Zeit, den Schulleiter zu beobachten, denn schon bald machte sich Madame Maxime mit ihren Schülern auf den Weg in die Große Halle, und so wurde Harry die Sicht versperrt.

/ Wenige Minuten später war die Große Halle bis zum Bersten gefüllt. Die Hogwarts-Schüler hatten sich an ihren Haustischen niedergelassen, doch die ausländischen Gäste standen noch unsicher und nervös im Eingangsbereich herum, bis Dumbledore sie mit einer leichten Handbewegung nach vorne zum Lehrertisch delegierte.

„Wo schlafen die eigentlich?", fragte Viola Moon und runzelte die Stirn.

„Na ja, also Mum hat mir erzählt, zu ihrer Zeit hätten sie in ihren Transportmitteln gelebt, allerdings ist das ja auch schon eine Weile her", erklärte Emma und blickte gespannt nach vorne.

/ Einiges Getümmel herrschte dort, Harry merkte, dass sich die Schüler alle ziemlich fehl am Platz vorkamen. Sicherlich war es nicht besonders angenehm, vor so vielen unbekannten Leuten zu stehen, sie mussten sich wie auf dem Präsentierteller vorkommen.

„Ahhhh, isch weiß nischt... vielleischt 'ätte man doch besser alles beim Alten lassen sollen, wir kamen auch immer sehr gut in unserer Kutsche zurescht", murmelte Madame Maxime, die neben Hagrid saß, über ihr Weinglas hinweg.

Harry allerdings gefiel die Idee, die Gäste diesmal in den Häusern der Hogwarts-Schüler leben zu lassen. Seinerzeit hatten zwar alle davon geredet, die internationalen Freundschaften und Beziehungen müssten gestärkt werden, aber wenn er ehrlich war, war dabei nicht viel rumgekommen. Dadurch, dass die Abordnungen ohnehin meistens unter sich waren und sich sonst auch keine großen Gelegenheiten zum Kennenlernen geboten hatten, waren ihm die meisten Schüler nach dem beinahe einjährigen Aufenthalt genauso fremd wie davor gewesen.

„Wenn ich einen Moment um Ruhe bitten dürfte", erhob Professor Dumbledore seine Stimme über das Chaos. Augenblickliche Stille trat zwar nicht ein, jedoch beruhigten sich die Schüler ein wenig und richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Dumbledore.

„Wie vielleicht einige von euch wissen, war es bislang so, dass unsere Gäste gleichzeitig in ihren Transportmitteln gewohnt haben. Nun, mittlerweile sind wir uns darüber klar geworden, dass sich beim Trennen der Schüler keineswegs die Chance zu näherem Kontakt bietet. Deshalb sind uns Professor Knibelus, Madame Maxime und ich darüber einig geworden, dass wir unseren Gästen die Möglichkeit bieten möchten, während ihres Besuchs unmittelbaren Einblick in unserer britisches Schulleben zu bekommen."

Professor Knibelus strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, während Madame Maxime mit kritischem Blick die Reaktion ihrer Schüler abwartete. Denen hingegen schien wie den meisten anderen nicht klar zu sein, worauf Dumbledore hinauswollte.

„Dies heißt", fuhr der Schulleiter fort, „das wir die Schüler aus Beauxbatons und Minzeblott auf unsere vier Schulhäuser aufgeteilt haben."

Ein Murmeln ging durch die Menge.

/ „Wo wollen die denn noch schlafen?", fragte diesmal Dominic verwundert.

„Er meint, die sollen bei uns im Gryffindor-Turm leben", fragte Claire fast entsetzt, „ich in einem Turm mit einem Haufen verrückter Franzosen?"

Emma schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge.

/ Doch nachdem die Schüler erst einmal begriffen hatten, was auf sie zukam, merkte sogar Harry oben am Lehrertisch, dass der Tonfall schlagartig von verwirrt zu erfreut umgeschlagen war.

Seine Miene erhellte sich. Auch wenn er davon ausgegangen war, dass seine Schüler die Delegationen herzlich empfingen, so freute es ihn doch, dass letzte Bedenken von Kritikern damit wohl ausgewischt worden waren.

„Nun, ich schlage vor, nachdem ich die Namen der Schüler vorgelesen habe, werden diese sich einfach an die jeweiligen Haustische gesellen", rief Dumbledore und in der Großen Halle wurde es wieder ruhiger.

/ „Ich hoffe nur, wir kriegen nicht zu viele Franzosen", sagte Claire, „schaut sie euch nur an."

„Ja, sie wirken leicht snobistisch", stimmte Sirius ihr zu. Claire nickte vielsagend.

„Genauso wie du", sagte James ernst, doch bevor er sich versehen hatte, bekam er auch schon einen ordentlichen Tritt vors Schienbein.

Schmerzerfüllt verzog er das Gesicht.

„Pass auf, was du sagst, wenn du unser künftiges Zusammenleben nicht gefährden möchtest", meinte Claire mit einem scheinheiligem Lächeln.

„Okay, ich werde sehen ob sich das einrichten lässt", meinte James zerknirscht.

„Ich bitte darum."

„Im Übrigen wäre es sehr nett, wenn ihr es einrichten könntet, euch nicht schon am Anfang vor unseren Gästen zu verprügeln", ging Thomas dazwischen.

„Ach, ich denke, dem wird nichts im Wege stehen, nachdem jetzt erst einmal die Fronten geklärt wurden", sagte Claire und schenkte auch ihm einen Blick, der wohl von Unschuld zeugen sollte.

Thomas seufzte.

Ohne dass es Claire, Sirius oder James überhaupt aufgefallen war, hatte Professor Dumbledore schon mit der Aufteilung der Schüler begonnen.

„Jung, Konstantin", rief er und ein weiterer deutscher Schüler machte sich auf den Weg zum Hufflepuff-Tisch.

/ Trotz allem fand Harry, dass man merkte, aus welchem Land die jungen Hexen und Zauberer kamen. Während in Hogwarts eine recht freundliche und aufgeschlossene Atmosphäre herrschte, machten die Franzosen einen weitaus prüderen und disziplinierteren Eindruck. Unter den Minzeblott-Schülern allerdings schien es noch etwas lockerer abzulaufen als in Hogwarts. Bei einigen von den Schülern hatte er Piercings oder auffällig buntgefärbte Haare bemerkt, und er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihre Haltung gezwungen war, dass sie sich sehr unwohl fühlten und Angst hatten, einen schlechten Eindruck zu hinterlassen. Die Franzosen wirkten in ihrem Auftreten um Längen routinierter.

/ Wenige Zeit später hatten sich alle Deutschen und Franzosen an die vier Haustische aufgeteilt. Auch am Gryffindortisch saßen nun zwölf weitere Schüler, die ihre Tischnachbarn neugierig musterten. Claire ließ ihren Blick über die zwölf Schüler gleiten und zischte dann missgelaunt:

„Verdammt, es sind natürlich mehr Franzosen! Wie hätte es auch anders sein können, bei meinem Glück?" Und sie ließ einen höchst theatralischen Seufzer hören, der Gabriel zu einem Lachanfall veranlasste.

Tatsächlich waren sieben der zwölf Schüler aus Beauxbatons, stellte Lyn fest.

„Du wirst es überleben, Claire", seufzte Emma genervt, als Claire nun leise vor sich hinmurmelnd über diese blöde neue Regelung und die noch blöderen Franzosen schimpfte, „du musst ihnen ja nicht gleich die Füße küssen!"

Claire schnaubte verächtlich.

„Das will ich auch meinen! Ich küss doch keinem Froschfresser die Stinkfüße!", erwiderte sie.

Emma verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.

/ Wenige Zeit später machten sich all Schüler auf den Weg in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume. Die Deutschen und Franzosen hielten sich in kleinen Trauben zusammen und folgten den Hogwartsschülern ein wenig skeptisch aus der Großen Halle.

Lyn fiel auf, dass besonders die Deutschen mit offenen Mündern durch die Gänge des Schlosses gingen. Sie tuschelten miteinander und deuteten auf die Portraits und die Rüstungen und einmal schrie ein blondes Mädchen aus Minzeblott kurz auf, als sie in eine der Trickstufen trat.

Die Schüler waren nun vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame angekommen und betraten nacheinander den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Schaut euch nur mal die Franzosen an!", flüsterte Claire Lyn und Emma zu, „wie pikiert die sich hier umsehen!"

„Claire, es reicht jetzt langsam!", erwiderte Emma entnervt.

„Särr 'übsch", meinte ein Junge aus Beauxbatons mit blonden Haaren und einem hübschen Gesicht, „und der Kamin. Das muss särr – wie sagt man? – 'eimelisch sein, besonders in die Winter."

„Oh ja, es ist schon ganz nett hier", meinte Lorrain und grinste, „also, alle mal herhören! Ihr wollt doch wissen, wo ihr in den nächsten paar Monaten pennen werdet, oder?"

Die Deutschen und Franzosen sahen sie an.

„Also, die haben da so zwei nette Räumchen für euch eingerichtet", erklärte Lorrain, „eins für die Mädels, eins für die Jungs. Ihr habt doch nix dagegen, dass die Beauxbatons und die Minzeblotts zusammgelegt wurden, oder?" Und ihre Stimme klang ganz so, als wollte sie sagen: „Und wehe, wenn doch!"

/ Natürlich gingen sie noch nicht direkt ins Bett. Selbst bei den Erstklässlern war Lorrain an diesem Abend nachsichtig und schickte sie nicht wie sonst um neun ins Bett.

Lyn, Claire und Emma hatten sich nicht getraut, die fremden Schüler anzusprechen – schließlich waren die alle fünf Jahre älter als sie selbst. Aber sie saßen dennoch im Gemeinschaftsraum auf einem der Sofas und lauschten den Unterhaltungen der Deutschen und Franzosen, die diese mit gleichaltrigen Hogwarts-Schülern führten.

Lyn fand besonders die Deutschen interessant. Sie waren alle so seltsam und ausgeflippt und irgendwie bei weitem spannender als die Franzosen mit ihren ordentlichen Frisuren und Klamotten.

Claire fand offenbar den meisten Gefallen daran, das einzige Pärchen unter den Minzeblott-Schülern zu beobachten.

„Claire, das ist unanständig!", tadelte Emma sie leise, als Claire bis über beide Ohren grinsend den beiden beim Knutschen zusah.

„Wieso?", erwiderte diese, „ich meine, sie knutschen in aller Öffentlichkeit, da darf man doch wohl hinsehen! Außerdem – bei den Haaren fällt das Weggucken ja wohl ziemlich schwer!"

Tatsächlich waren die Haare der beiden nicht gerade unauffällig. Das Mädchen trug sie nur bis knapp zu den Schultern, und sie waren tiefschwarz mit grünen Spitzen. Die Haare des Jungen schienen durchaus noch ihre Naturfarbe zu besitzen, jedoch handelte es sich hierbei um eine regelrechte wild gelockte über schulterlange Mähne, die er zwar offenbar mit einem Haargummi im Nacken zu bändigen versucht hatte, aber trotzdem nicht ihr enormes Volumen ändern konnte.

„Hat fast solche Haare wie du und deine Mum, der Typ", kicherte Claire und stieß Emma in die Seite.

Auch die anderen deutschen Schüler sahen mehr als interessant aus. Das blonde Mädchen, das vorhin in die Trickstufe getreten war, hatte ein Piercing links an der Unterlippe und ein weiteres Mädchen hatte sich den unteren Teil ihrer braunen Haare grell pink gefärbt.

„Scheint ja in Deutschland schwer in zu sein, so bunte Haare", meinte Emma und betrachtete das pinkhaarige Mädchen ein wenig kritisch.

„Ist eigentlich ne lustige Idee", grinste Claire, „was meinst du, würde mir so ein Pink auch stehen?"

Lyn kicherte. Sich Clairs silberblonden Lockenkopf in pink vorzustellen war einfach nur grotesk.

„Knutschen die immer so viel?", fragte Claire plötzlich ganz frech ein weiteres der deutschen Mädchen, das ausnahmsweise keine gefärbten Haare hatte, und deutete auf das Mädchen mit den grünen Spitzen und den Lockenkopf. Zuerst schien die Gefragte ein wenig verwirrt, dass dieses zwölfjährige Mädchen sie so direkt angesprochen hatte, dann jedoch lachte sie.

„Amaryllis und Manuel? Na ja... Ja, eigentlich schon", sagte sie und man hörte deutlich ihren deutschen Akzent.

„Krass, wie die reden", wandte sich Claire wieder an Lyn und Emma, nachdem das Mädchen sich wieder der Pinkhaarigen zugewandt hatte, die offenbar eng mit ihr befreundet war.

„Ja, sie betonen die Wörter irgendwie ganz seltsam", stimmte Lyn ihr zu.

„Aber immer noch besser als die Franzosen", meinte Claire abfällig, „wenn ich meine Mutter schon höre! Dass die es auch nie schaffen, dass 'H' mal anständig auszusprechen!"

„Lern du erst mal Französisch, bevor du dich darüber aufregst, wie andere Leute Englisch sprechen", meinte Emma nur trocken. Claire sagte nichts mehr.

/ Im Laufe des Abends hatten die drei Freundinnen den meisten der ausländischen Schüler auch die Namen zuordnen können – die meisten wussten sie dank Claire, die durchaus einige Male recht frech einfach nachfragte.

Das pinkhaarige Mädchen trug den Namen Anna Amalia – was Claire dazu veranlasste, sich über die Nachteile zu langer Namen aufzuregen – und war offenbar ziemlich eng befreundet mit Amaryllis und dem Mädchen, das von Claire zuerst angesprochen worden war und Magdalena hieß. Bei den Franzosen hatte sich der gutaussehende blonde Junge als Étienne herausgestellt, ein anderer Junge mit braunen, ordentlich gescheitelten Haaren trug den Namen Luc und eines der Mächen, mit rotblonden Locken und blasser Haut hieß Aurélie.

Die restlichen Namen hatten sie sich nicht merken können, oder gar nicht erst herausgefunden, denn Claire weigerte sie, die Franzosen auch nur anzusehen.

„Und wagt es ja nicht, einem von diesen Froschfressern zu verraten, dass meine Mum Französin ist!", zischte sie mit düsterer Miene. Emma und Lyn sahen sich nur an und sagten nichts.

/ Als sie sich schließlich um halb elf in ihren Schlafsaal verdrückten, waren die älteren Schüler noch immer am reden, aber Emma hatte darauf gedrängt, doch nun endlich schlafen zu gehen und Claire hatte erstaunlicherweise eingewilligt.

Oben angekommen wandte sie sich jedoch sofort an Lyn:

„Hast du mal grad die Karte?"

Lyn sah sie verdutzt an, dann begriff sie. Sie kramte die Karte des Rumtreibers aus ihrem Koffer, tippte mit dem Zauberstab dagegen und sagte:

„Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin."

„Was willst du jetzt damit?", fragte Emma genervt.

„Brianna", sagte Claire nur und Emma stöhnte.

„Du willst das jetzt doch nicht wirklich durchziehen, sie ständig mit diesem Teil zu beobachten?!", fragte sie entgeistert.

„Oh doch, genau das will ich!", erwiderte Claire mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Ohne mich", erwiderte Emma kopfschüttelnd und verschwand hinter den Vorhängen ihres Himmelbettes. Lyn blieb noch einige Augenblicke bei Claire, kam sich dann aber unsäglich dumm dabei vor, die ganze Zeit auf das Pergament zu starren und darauf zu warten, dass der Punkt mit dem Namen „Brianna Borgin" sich bewegte.

„Also, wenn du fertig bist, lösch sie einfach und tu sie zurück in meinen Koffer", meinte sie nur, bevor auch sie totmüde in die Kissen fiel und kurz darauf tief und fest eingeschlafen war.


End file.
